Another Cherryblossom
by sasuke fans
Summary: mendapatkan bayi? sebuah keberuntungan atau bukan? bagaimana kalau mendapat bayi di tengah jalan? tampaknya mereka terlihat mirip, apa ada sesuatu yang terlupakan? kejadian? peristiwa? atau masalah/"Aku akan mengasuhnya."/ bagaimana kehidupan seorang pria bersama seorang gadis kecil (bukan romance pedofil yaa!) drama keluarga sederhana / enjoy for read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **catatan :** berharap cerita ini tidak ada yang sama, kalau pun sama, mungkin cuma kebetelun, alurnya murni dari ide author. :)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Another cherryblossom ~**

 **.**

 **.**

Tengah kota yang ramai dan cukup padat, tentu, di beberapa kota akan terlihat seperti itu, pembangunan besar-besaran hingga beberapa ruang hijau dan lahan kosong mulai menyempit, meskipun selalu ada penanganan namun sedikit berdampak buruk pada pembangunan liar, hal itu sudah berlalu cukup lama, kota Konoha tetap ramai tapi bisa di lihat dari beberapa kali kota ini mendapat pemimpin mereka, pembangunan yang mulai di tata, hingga pada pemimpin yang sekarang, Sarutobi, pria tua nan energic, dia tahu harus mengusahakan apa dan harus berbuat apa untuk menata kotanya ini, tunggu, kita tidak akan membahas tentang Konoha, hanya saja di beberapa gang sempit dan gelap siapa pun akan membuang sesuatu di sana, sampah dan beberapa barang yang tidak bisa gunakan kembali, terlalu gelap dan sunyi, beberapa anjing mencoba membongkar bak sampah dan mungkin saja mereka menemukan sesuatu yang bisa makan, bersyukur pada manusia yang masih di beri akal untuk tidak mengais sampah, tentunya tidak semua orang, sebagian yang orang-orang yang sangat miskin sampai melarat mungkin saja akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Beberapa meter ke arah lain, setidaknya bak sampah itu jauh dan tidak membuat aroma yang aneh-aneh hingga ke sebuah cafe sederhana, tak berarti kau hanya akan menemukan segala sesuatu dengan harga yang di bawah standar, hanya ukuran bangunan, menu yang di tawarkan cukup menarik dan sedikit minuman yang beralkohol akan membuat beberapa pekerja kantoran merasa seakan benar-benar bersantai, mereka hanya sedang berpikir untuk menghilangkan setres dan meneguk beberapa kali minuman yang di tawarkan bartender di dalam cafe itu.

"Baiklah, ini gelas terakhir dan aku akan pulang." Ucap seorang pria, umurnya sekitar 25 tahun, masih memegang status single, bukannya dia tidak beruntung untuk mendapatkan pasangan, beberapa wanita bahkan rela-rela mengurumuninya, kekayaan dan wajah tampan yang sudah memang turunannya. Uchiha Sasuke, nama pria itu, tatapan datar dan mata hitam kelam, meskipun seorang pria, tubuhnya putih dan mulus, mungkin selalu perawatan, mungkin saja, atau karena keturunannya juga. Wakil dari sebuah perusahaan di grub Uchiha, hanya wakil, kakak tertuanya, Uchiha Itachi masih menduduki kursi ketua, dia sendiri tidak ambil pusing dengan jabatan, dia hanya bekerja keras sesuai kedudukannya.

"Woi, teme, tunggulah sebentar lagi." Ucap seorang pria berambut blonder dan warna matanya yang sebiru langit. Sasuke masih berpikir, kenapa hingga sekarang dia masih berteman dengan orang yang sangat-sangat cereboh? Namanya pertemanan, itulah seninya, dimana kau tidak akan pernah bosan bersama orang yang lebih 'unik' kata itu yang terlintas di benak Sasuke saat menatap sahabatnya yang sebentar lagi akan melepas masa lajangnya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, berhentilah, pulang sana!" Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat kesal menemani sahabat lamanya untuk minum.

"Kau terlalu serius Sasuke, mau ku bantu mencari jodoh, aku ahlinya." Ucap Naruto dengan sebuah cengiran dan sepertinya dia sudah sedikit mabuk, lebih lengkapnya, Uzumaki Naruto, dia menjadi ketua di sebuah perusahan grub Minato, anak yatim piatu yang di turunkan banyak harta oleh kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal saat umurnya 12 tahun. Pria yang beruntung, banyak wanita yang mengaguminya juga, dia memang terlihat cereboh, tapi sikap dan tingkahnya cukup mendapat sanjungan, hanya seorang gadis yang menjadi orang terdekatnya saat ini, mereka sudah tunangan dan sebentar lagi akan menikah, wanita beruntung itu anak bungsu dari keluar Hyuga, gadis cantik dengan tutur bahasa yang lembut, Hyuga Hinata.

"Pulang atau ku hubungi Hinata." Ancam Sasuke.

"Heee, kau curang, baik-baik, aku akan pulang." Pasrah Naruto, dia jauh lebih menghargai Hinata, siapa lagi orang yang berada di sekitarnya untuk lebih mendekati keluarga selain Hinata, memang Sasuke sudah bersamanya sejak mereka masih Sekolah hingga sekarang, Naruto sudah menganggap Sasuke satu-satunya keluarga hingga Hinata hadir di kehidupannya.

"Kau bisa minum lain kali, kepalaku sedikit sakit dan aku harus pulang, mau ku antar?" Ucap Sasuke, sambil membayar pesanan mereka.

"Tidak-tidak, aku masih sanggup mengemudi." Ucap Naruto, berusaha berdiri tegak dari kursinya.

"Jika hal buruk terjadi padamu, kau harus membayangkan Hinata yang sedang menangis-nangis." Ucap Sasuke, sebenarnya dia tengah mengancam sederhana untuk Naruto.

"Ahk, menyebalkan, aku akan pulang naik taksi dan besok pagi akan mengambil mobilku." Ucap Naruto, ancaman itu sangat berefek padanya.

"Bagus, kau terlalu cereboh untuk mengemudi dalam keadaan seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka berpisah di depan cafe, Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam taksi dan pamit untuk pulang lebih dulu, Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di lahan parkiran yang tersedia di dekat cafe, tidak banyak tempat untuk kau memarkir kendaraan di sana, Kota Konoha ini masih dalam tahap di tata rapi. Berjalan menyusuri trotoar, beberapa kendaraan yang melintas mulai sedikit ramai, semakin malam akan semakin ramai, kadang di beberapa tempat hanya akan buka pada malam dan saat itu orang-orang juga menunggunya, apakah menu di sebuah restoran, cafe dan tempat jajanan lain itu enak? atau barang-barang yang di tawarkan menarik mata.

 **Guk! Guk! Guk!**

Gong-gongan anjing itu cukup berisik membuat pria ini mengalihkan tatapannya, melihat sejenak ke arah beberapa anjing yang menggigit sebuah kardus, menyisahkan lembaran-lembaran kecil yang berserakan di sana, Sasuke hanya menghela napasnya, gong-gongan itu menarik perhatiannya sedikit, sebelum kembali fokus menatap jalan, kardus itu terbongkar, dia tidak peduli dengan nyanyian kecil anjing-anjing itu atau pun kardus yang sudah hancur, langkahnya berbalik dan berlari bahkan mengusir anjing-anjing itu untuk pergi, mereka hanya hewan yang kadang takut pada manusia dan memilih lari, Sasuke mengangkat sesuatu disana, dalam sebuah balutan kain, mana mungkin di gang sempit dan gelap seperti itu ada seorang bayi, dan bodohnya lagi, dia membawa bayi itu, beberapa hal yang bisa di ketahui, seorang bayi akan menangis jika tidak bersama ibunya, tapi bayi yang di gendong Sasuke terdiam, umurnya mungkin masih beberapa minggu, bayi itu tidak kurus, tapi tubuhnya sedikit kedingingan, Sasuke masih menatapnya, berpikir untuk membawanya ke kantor polisi, yang terlintas di benaknya, polisi akan memenjarakannya, ada sedikit bau alkohol pada mulutnya, hal ini akan berakibat fatal untuknya sendiri, tidak ada yang bisa di perbuatnya, setelah pagi menjelang, dia baru akan mendatangi kantor polisi.

Kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar, mencoba menghangatkan bayi mungil itu, sesuatu membuatnya sedikit terkejut, bayi itu tersenyum padanya, rasanya ada yang aneh, membuyarkan pikirannya dan bergegas pulang, dia harus mencari alasan yang tepat agar ayahnya tidak menembakinya dengan senapan jika tahu anak bungsunya membawa pulang seorang bayi, itu bukan seperti yang ayahnya pikirkan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari pagi menjadi alarm bagi orang-orang yang akan sibuk. Sebuah kamar yang luas, tidak begitu banyak benda disana, pria ini hanya memilih kasur dengan ukuran king size, menggeliat pelan dan mencoba melihat cahaya di kamarnya yang mulai terang. Tidurnya cukup pulas hingga melupakan sesuatu, bergegas bangkit dari kasurnya dan menyusuri dapur, pagi hari dengan segelas kopi akan lebih baik, tapi bukan segelas kopi yang di carinya, bayi mungil semalam dia titipkan pada salah satu pelayan pribadi di rumahnya, bersyukur dengan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis, kecuali ibunya yang sedang berada di rumah tapi sudah tidur lebih dulu saat Sasuke tiba di rumah.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Sasuke pada salah satu pelayan yang di percayakannya untuk menyimpan sementara bayi kecil yang sudah di bawanya ke rumah.

"Dia masih tidur di kamar saya, tuan." Ucap Pelayan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu mengurus bayi, tolong bersihkan dia, uhm, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Sasuke, bergegas kembali kamar, tapi sebelum ke sana, ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto, sedang berjalan di tangga turun ke lantai bawah.

"Mau kemana, Sasuke?" Ucap Mikoto, wanita yang masih cantik di umurnya yang sudah kepala 4, rambut hitam panjang di biarkan tergerai, ayah Sasuke sangat menyukai rambut itu.

"Hanya melupakan sesuatu di kamar." Ucap Sasuke dan kembali terburu-buru.

"Ibu akan siapkan sarapan, kau mau di buatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Roti isi saja bu, jangan lupa dengan extra tomat." Teriak Sasuke, dia sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Masuk ke dalam dan membuka lemarinya satu persatu, seperti mencari barang hilang, sesuatu yang di carinya tidak ada di kamar, mencoba mencari di tempat lain tidak juga menemukannya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemui kakaknya, setidaknya rahasia ini masih bisa di sembunyikan sebelum ibunya tahu.

"Hey, bangun! Pak direktur pemalas, bangun!" Ucap Sasuke, sedikit memaksakan kakaknya yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Iya-iya, aku akan bangun." Ucap Itachi, sedikit malas tapi adiknya ini akan sangat keras kepala jika tidak segera di ladeni. "Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi, masih menguap beberapa kali.

"Dimana ibu menyimpan baju kita saat masih kecil?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Baju? Baju apa?" Ucap Itachi, rasanya dia ingin kembali tidur, tapi tatapan Sasuke membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

"Baju saat masih bayi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Untuk apa? Kau bahkan tidak bisa memakainya sekarang, hahahaha." Ucapan Itachi semakin membuat Sasuke kesal. Sebuah remasan di kaos putihnya membuatnya menyerah. "Aku hanya bercanda, kalau kau ingin mencari benda seperti itu, semua ada di gudang." Ucap Itachi.

Berhenti mengganggu Itachi dan bergegas ke arah gudang. Itachi masih menatap pintu kamarnya yang tidak di tutup. Berbaring dan kembali tidur, dia masih punya waktu 2 jam sebelum ke kantor.

"Jangan katakan hal ini pada ibu." Ucap Sasuke tepat di depan muka Itachi tak lupa tatapan horornya, membuat Itachi lompat dari kasur dan mengambil jarak.

"Kau mengagetkanku!" Teriak Itachi.

Tanpa mempedulikan Ucapan kakaknya, Sasuke kembali ke tujuannya, ke gudang. Perjalanannya sia-sia, ruang gudang di kunci dan yang memegang kunci ibunya, Sasuke baru ingat, kembali ke dapur yang bersebelahan dengan gudang.

"Sasuke, apa ini?" Tanya Mikoto, menggendong seorang bayi yang sudah rapi dengan baju berbeda. Sedikit terkejut tapi dia harus segera mengendalikan situasi ini.

"Ibu, aku bisa jelaskan, begini-"

"Tidak perlu." Potong Mikoto.

"Ibu dengarkan dulu, ini tidak seperti apa yang ibu pikirkan." Ucap Sasuke, berusaha menjelaskan pada ibunya.

"Tenanglah, kau begitu tegang, kau bisa saja membuat ibu tidak mempercayai ucapan para pelayan saat kau membawanya tadi malam." Ucap Mikoto. Sasuke terlihat bernapas lega, para pelayan sudah menceritakan seperti apa yang sudah terjadi sebelum dia membawa bayi itu. "Lalu, bayi ini akan kau apakan? Dia begitu manis dan mungil." Ucap Mikoto, wajahnya terlihat senang, seperti kembali mendapat anak.

"Sebelum ke kantor, aku akan membawanya ke kantor polisi, melaporkan hal ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Jika kau menemukannya seperti itu, kemungkinan ibunya sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi, dia sudah di buang." Ucap Mikoto.

"Uhm, aku tahu, asalkan ibunya bisa di tangkap agar tidak membuang bayinya lagi." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal saat ibunya mengatakan 'dibuang', seperti kau sangat gampang membuang sesuatu meskipun itu adalah nyawa, itu tidak adil dan tidak manusiawi.

"Ibu tidak keberatan dia bersama kita, lagi pula lihat, warna rambutnya hitam, dia tampak sepertimu saat masih bayi Sasuke." Ucap Mikoto dan tersenyum. "Atau jangan-jangan." Tatapan Mikoto berubah, menajam ke arah anak bungsunya.

"Su-sungguh bu, aku tidak melakukannya." Ucap Sasuke, situasinya sedang dalam bahaya.

"Baguslah, ibu percaya padamu." Ucap Mikoto.

Kembali bernapas lega, Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia melakukan hal yang tidak di sukai ibunya.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Sasuke sudah rapi, wakil ketua akan datang lebih dulu dan Itachi masih nyaman dengan kasurnya.

"Ibu akan ikut." Ucap Mikoto, masih senang-senangnya menggendong bayi perempuan itu.

Tidak ada jawaban apa-apa dari Sasuke, dia sangat patuh pada ibunya, mulai melajukan kendaraan dan mereka tiba di kantor kepolisian Konoha.

"Uhm...Sayang sekali, kasus semacam ini kami tidak bisa tangani, tidak ada pelaporan pembuangan bayi, sebaiknya anda membawanya ke panti asuhan, dia akan jauh lebih baik di sana, dari pada harus menunggu di rumah sakit, kami harus mengetes DNAnya dan mencari orang yang sudah membuangnya, akan butuh waktu lama." Ucap salah seorang polisi yang bertugas.

"Baiklah, terima kasih pak." Ucap Mikoto, tanpa menunggu ucapan Sasuke dan berjalan keluar.

"Ibu, kita harus membiarkannya di rumah sakit dan menunggu." Ucap Sasuke, mengikuti ibunya yang masih berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Ibu sudah katakan padamu, keadaan bayi ini sudah tidak diinginkan lagi." Ucap Mikoto.

"Lalu? Kita bawa saja ke panti asuhan?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Semua keputusan darimu, ibu akan ikut saja." ucap Mikoto, berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil setelah Sasuke membukakan pintu untuknya, sejujurnya Mikoto mulai menyayangi bayi itu dan sedikit tidak rela meninggalkan bayi yang terus-terusan terdiam di gendongannya di panti asuhan.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil, menatap sejenak ke arah bayi yang mulai terlihat jelas wajahnya, sangat cantik dan dia tampak seperti keturunan Uchiha, mungkin saja, Sasuke masih belum mengambil keputusan tentang mengasuh anak kecil, umurnya masih muda dan dia bahkan belum siap untuk mempunyai seorang anak dan seorang istri. Mesin mobil sudah di nyalakan dari tadi, tapi Sasuke masih belum menginjak gasnya, berpikir, dia berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang hal yang tepat untuk di ambil, ibunya sendiri terlihat girang menggendong seorang bayi.

"Jika ayah pulang?" Tanya Sasuke, dia sudah mengambil keputusan tapi satu hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa menyetujui keputusannya sendiri.

"Ibu yang akan berurusan dengan ayahmu, jadi?" Ucap Mikoto, berharap anak bungsunya berbelas kasih untuk tetap merawat bayi itu.

"Aku rasa ini bukan kehendakku, jika ibu menyukainya, aku akan setuju saja." Ucap Sasuke, dia sangat memahami keadaan ibunya. Semacam ikatan batin antara anak dan ibu, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak tega untuk meninggalkan bayi itu di tempat lain.

"Tidak-tidak, ini kesalahanmu, kau membawanya ke rumah dan membuat ibu sangat menyukainya." Ucap Mikoto, tersenyum senang dan terus menatap bayi itu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan mulai melajukan kendaraannya, dia akan membawa ibunya pulang dan kembali ke kantor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu, bayi itu sangat pendiam, bahkan jarang untuk menangis, Mikoto khawatir dan sering membawa bayi itu ke dokter anak. Hasil tesnya menunjukan dia bayi yang sehat dan tidak terjadi apa-apa, dokter itu kadang sedikit memicu agar bayi itu menangis, setidaknya, menangis pada bayi adalah hal yang baik agar rongga tubuhnya berkembang. Mikoto seharusnya bersyukur dengan keadaan bayi yang cukup unik itu, dia jarang menangis dan rewel. Mikoto sangat-sangat menyayanginya.

"Kita bahkan tidak tahu dia anak siapa? Keturunan orang seperti apa, mungkin saja hari ini dia seperti malaikat kecil dan besoknya dia menjadi iblis yang cukup berbahaya." Ucap Fugaku, kepala rumah tangga sudah kembali dan tidak menyetujui keputusan istrinya itu.

"Tidak seperti itu, kita bisa mendidiknya jauh lebih baik, apa bedanya jika seorang anak kriminal atau bukan, semua itu tergantung dari apa yang dia pelajari dan dia dapatkan di lingkungannya." Ucap Mikoto, mencoba mempertahankan pemikirannya.

Fugaku terdiam, dia masih akan berdebat dengan istrinya, tapi seorang Mikoto bukan hanya ibu di rumah tangga biasa, Mikoto termasuk seorang wanita karier dan sangat pintar, dulunya, hingga membuat Fugaku merasa terpikat oleh wanita ini, memintanya untuk tetap di rumah dan tidak perlu bekerja.

"Jika anak itu berulah, bawa dia ke panti asuhan, aku masih tetap tidak setuju, tapi segala sesuatu kau yang harus tangani sendiri, aku tidak akan terlibat." Ucap Fugaku, masih dalam pertahanannya, dia tetap menolak. Tidak ada ucapan balasan dari Mikoto, wanita itu berlari kecil hingga memeluk suaminya. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau masih menginginkan seorang bayi lagi." Ucap Fugaku, ada hal lucu tentang istrinya yang baru saja di ketahuinya setelah kembali.

"Terlalu beresiko untuk usiaku, biarkan bayi kecil itu menjadi pengganti kesepianku di rumah, lagi pula, kalian para pria selalu tidak berada di rumah dan membuatku sendirian." Ucap Mikoto, melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap kesal ke arah suaminya, hanya dia sendiri seorang wanita di keluarga Uchiha.

"Lakukan sesukamu tapi ingat ucapanku." Ucap Fugaku kembali memeluk istrinya.

"Baik-baik, akan aku ingat ucapanmu." Ucap Mikoto membalas pelukkan suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

5 tahun kemudian...

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

* * *

new fic, sebenarnya ini fic pelarian, author sedang jenuh dengan salah fic author masih on progress, tapi tetap di lanjut, masih dalam pengetikan yang belum kelar, *jadi semacam curhat*

mungkin chapternya akan pendek, tidak banyak-banyak, tiba-tiba kepikiran mau buat fic dengan alur seperti ini, terinspirasi dari 'Usagi drop' tapi tidak mengambil ceritanya, lebih memilih ide lain dan berharap tidak bosan untuk di baca XD

kalau tak suka jangan di baca dan meninggalkan komentar bodoh,

kalau ada typo, itu kesalahan yang sepertinya sudah menjadi teman para author, hahahahah *di tabok*

silahkan tinggal review kalau menurut reader ini patut di lanjutkan, kalau pun tidak author akan tetap lanjutkan, hahahahahahaha. *heboh sendiri*

-Sasuke fans-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Another cherryblossom ~**

 **.**

 **[ Chapter 2 ]**

 **.**

5 tahun kemudian...

Pria berambut raven ini akan pulang telat seperti biasanya, pekerjaannya berakhir duluan sebelum kakaknya dengan pekerjaan yang masih menumpuk, Sasuke tidak ingin membantunya dan membiarkan Itachi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sendiri.

Tiba di rumah jam 7 malam, umurnya sudah semakin dewasa dan seharusnya dia sudah menikah, mungkin jika kepalanya terbentur atau seseorang menghipnotisnya untuk segera menikah, Sasuke masih belum pedulikan akan hal itu, Itachi sudah menikah dua tahun yang lalu dan langsung di tinggal istrinya, bukan semacam di tinggal pergi, istrinya adalah seorang aktris dan model, kakak iparnya itu akan jarang di rumah dan selalu berada di luar kota, Sasuke tahu dan kakaknya juga sibuk, jadi mereka sangat cocok menjadi pasangan super sibuk. Mikoto memaklumi menantunya dan membiarkannya berkarier hingga dia mencapai tujuannya dan akan berakhir seperti dirinya di rumah, menunggu anak dan suaminya pulang, sahabatnya pun, Uzumaki Naruto sudah menikah dan memiliki dua anak.

"Maaf tuan, nona tidak pernah menyentuh makanannya dari sepulang sekolah hingga malam, dia bahkan menyendiri di kamar dan tidak ingin siapapun mengganggunya." Lapor seorang pelayan saat mendapati majikannya sudah tiba di rumah.

"Di mana ibu?" Tanya Sasuke, berharap nona kecil yang di sebutkan pelayan itu mau mendengar ibunya.

"Nyonya besar sedang keluar bersama tuan sejak pagi tadi dan belum pulang." Ucap pelayan itu lagi.

"Biar aku yang bicara padanya." Ucap Sasuke.

Melangkahkan kaki naik ke lantai dua, 4 tahun yang lalu sengaja ada pembangunan kecil di sebelah kamar Sasuke, kamar bayi mungil yang sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil, umurnya sekarang 5 tahun dan dia sudah masuk di salah satu TK di kota Konoha. Fugaku masih tidak bisa akrab dengannya hingga sekarang, gadis kecil itu pun hanya akrab dengan Mikoto, Sasuke dan kadang bermain dengan Itachi.

 **Tok tok tok**

Sebuah ketukan pelan di pintu yang cukup lebar berwarna coklat. Entah apa yang tengah di lakukan si pemilik kamar hingga melarang siapapun untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kau ada di dalam?" Tanya Sasuke, hanya memastikan jika suaranya terdengar dan si pemilik kamar tahu Sasuke yang akan masuk.

"Masuk saja." Ucap gadis kecil itu.

Sasuke memutar gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan ada sedikit bunyi decitan hingga pintu itu terbuka dan pas untuk tubuh Sasuke memasukinya, mungkin butuh waktu untuk privasi, Sasuke menutup pintu agar hanya mereka berdua bisa berbicara. Berjalan sedikit cepat hingga mencapai sebuah sofa yang tidak jauh dari meja belajar gadis kecil itu, dia bahkan tidak menyangka jika bayi yang di bawanya dulu sekarang sudah berbicara padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke. Merebahkan dirinya di sofa, dia belum beristirahat sejak pulang dan sudah mendapat laporan dari pelayannya.

"Sedang belajar." Ucap gadis kecil itu.

"Hey, kau terlalu serius untuk hal ini, di TK kau yang perlu hanya bermain, nikmati masa taman kanak-kanakmu." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak pernah menganggap gadis kecil ini layaknya seorang anak-anak pada umumnya, Sasuke sendiri bingung, tingkah gadis ini terlihat lebih dewasa, tenang dan tegas di umurnya yang masih sangat muda, dia tidak terlalu suka hal yang berlebihan dan yang membuatnya sedikit menarik perhatian Sasuke, gadis kecil ini suka apapun yang berhubungan dengan tomat, sama sepertinya.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja, uhmm... tidak jadi." Ucap gadis kecilnya, dia menggantung ucapannya.

"Katakan jika sesuatu sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, ... tuan Sasuke." Ucap gadis itu, ucapannya menjadi aneh, tidak biasanya dia memanggil 'tuan Sasuke' setiap harinya dia akan memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'paman'.

"Tuan Sasuke? siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memanggil seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke, masih lelah, tapi ini cukup serius, gadis kecil yang di bawanya 5 tahun yang lalu mulai berubah dari biasanya.

"Ini keputusanku, dan mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil, tuan Itachi, tuan Fugaku dan Nyonya Mikoto." Ucap gadis itu wajahnya terlihat murung sejenak dan kembali datar.

Sasuke seakan menatap cermin pada dirinya, tidak abis pikir dengan tingkah anak gadis ini yang tidak jauh beda dengannya. Mata kelamnya, rambut hitam pendeknya dan tubuhnya yang kecil sesuai usianya. Dia mendapat nutrisi yang baik tapi dia tetap tumbuh menjadi seperti anak-anak yang lain.

"Tidak ada perlu yang kau putuskan, ceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya terlihat serius, dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak marah.

"Aku tidak ingin berbicara apapun, bisakah anda keluar?" Ucap gadis ini. Dingin, hal itu yang terasa bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas, beranjak dari sofa yang sengaja di tata di kamar gadis ini, sebelumnya dia memegang puncuk kepala anak kecil itu, tidak lembut, tidak juga kasar, semacam sebuah tanda jika dia juga menyayangi anak kecil itu seperti Mikoto.

"Jangan menyisahkan makanan, ibuku tidak suka itu." Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah berada di depan pintu dan beranjak keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tidak benar-benar peduli, tapi lama kelamaan hal ini menjadi masalah baginya, Sarada, nama gadis kecil yang di bawanya ke rumah saat masih bayi, Mikoto mendesaknya untuk bertanya sesuatu, hanya ada jawaban kosong, Sarada tidak mengucapkan apapun pada Sasuke, dia harus mengambil cara lain agar mendapat informasi akan perubahan sikap gadis itu, menyadari satu hal, Sasuke merasa Sarada menjadi orang yang sangat kesepian dan pendiam.

"Si-si-silahkan tuan." Ucap seorang guru TK yang mengajar pada kelas Sarada, menawarkan secangkir teh hijau pada Sasuke yang sudah duduk di ruangan guru. Wajahnya tidak henti-hentinya merona menatap seorang wali salah satu muridnya yang datang berkunjung.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke, berusaha sedikit ramah meskipun itu bukan kebiasaannya, dia hanya menghargai guru yang mengajar Sarada

"Baiklah, jadi ada keperluan apa?" Ucap guru wanita itu, berusaha tidak terlihat norak, seperti baru menemukan pujaan hati, maklum di usianya yang juga sudah menginjak kepala 3 dan belum mendapatkan jodoh.

"Langsung saja, akhir-akhir ini Sarada terlihat aneh di rumah, dia jarang untuk makan makanannya dan jarang keluar dari kamar, apa sudah terjadi sesuatu di kelasnya?" Tanya Sasuke, dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk sekedar basa-basi.

"Sarada? Uhm, tidak ada, dia gadis yang sangat pintar di kelasnya, cepat lancar membaca dan berhitung, aku rasa dia keturunan orang-orang jenius, sayangnya, beberapa kali aku mendapatinya selalu sendirian, dia jarang untuk bergaul dengan teman-temannya." Jelas guru itu.

Sasuke terdiam, bahkan di sekolah pun dia tidak mendapat apapun tentang sikap Sarada, ini membuatnya kesal, dia tidak tahu jika menghadapi anak kecil akan rumit seperti ini.

"Anak kecil memang kadang seperti itu, dia memiliki daerah lingkupnya sendiri yang mungkin beberapa anak tidak bisa menyesuaikannya dan berakhir dengan dia sendirian, aku sangat menyayangkan hal ini, Sarada murid yang jenius seharusnya dia mendapat banyak teman, mungkin dia perlu belajar tentang bergaul." Lanjut guru itu.

"Apa tidak ada teman yang sering bersamanya?" Ucap Sasuke, masih belum menyerah menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Oh ada, tapi bukan sering bersama, anak itu selalu berusaha membuat Sarada mau bermain dengannya meskipun selalu mendapat penolakan." Ucap guru itu, dia masih mengingat salah seorang murid laki-laki yang pantang menyerah mau berteman dengan Sarada.

Menit berikutnya.

"Yoo... paman!" Sapa seorang anak laki-laki yang sudah di bawa guru itu ke ruangannya, guru ini tidak mengetahui jika anak laki-laki itu dan Sasuke saling mengenal, dia bahkan sangat Pe-de berucap salam yang tidak sopan pada Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Boruto, sampaikan salam dengan benar pada orang yang lebih tua!" Tegur gurunya, merasa sangat malu, lama menjadi guru dan mendidik murid-murid hasilnya malah seperti seorang anak preman, mungkin berlaku hanya pada murid ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami saling mengenal." Ucap Sasuke, merasa tidak masalah.

"Eh? Sudah kenal?" Ucap guru Boruto.

"Bu guru, paman Sasuke teman ayahku." Ucap Boruto, sebuah cengiran di wajahnya saat menatap Sasuke, hal itu tidak akan di lupakan Sasuke, ayah dan anak benar-benar mirip, mereka seperti sebuah foto copy hanya saja berbeda model rambut.

"O-oh, ternyata seperti itu." Ucap guru Boruto, sedikit malu, dia tidak mengetahui hal ini.

"Apa bisa aku bicara sebentar hanya berdua dengan Boruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu-tentu, aku akan kembali ke kelas, kalian bicaralah, Boruto ingat, kau harus sopan seperti apa yang di ajarkan ibu." Ucap guru itu, sedikit menegur muridnya yang cukup nakal di kelas.

"Oshuu...!" Ucap semangat Boruto.

"Dasar anak ini." Gumam pelan guru Boruto.

Ruangan guru sudah sepi, Boruto bergegas naik ke sofa dan berbaring di sana. Dia lelah untuk lagi-lagi mengajak Sarada bermain dan langsung di tolak.

"Ada apa paman?" Tanya Boruto.

"Bagaimana kabar ayahmu?" Tanya Sasuke, Naruto sangat sibuk dan mulai sulit untuk di temuinya. Menjadi seorang ayah, suami dan kepala direktur, Sasuke sedikit merasa iri dengan Naruto yang sudah sangat matang sebagai seorang pria dewasa meskipun kadang masih ceroboh.

"Ayah sibuk, tapi dia selalu sempat untuk pulang dan menjemputku." Ucap Boruto, bangun dan duduk dengan sopan, dia mengingat ucapan gurunya, harus sopan.

"Sarada?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ada apa dengannya paman!" Ucap Boruto, wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal. "Dia bahkan tidak mau bermain denganku, lagi pula aku mau dekat dengannya karena paman pernah membawanya ke rumah sekali sebelum masuk sekolah." Protes Boruto. Sasuke ingin tertawa tapi di tahannya, dia bisa melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang marah dari anak kecil di hadapannya ini.

"Jadi, kau marah padanya?" Ucap Sasuke. Berbicara dengan anak kecil ini membuatnya sedikit terhibur.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah, hanya saja dia membuatku kesal." Ucap Boruto, menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ya, paman juga kesal padanya." Ucap Sasuke. Membuat anak kecil itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Eh? Paman juga? Apa dia tidak mau bermain dengan paman?" Ucap polos Boruto, lagi-lagi Sasuke harus menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Bukan seperti itu, sikapnya sedikit aneh di rumah, dia selalu saja mengurung diri di kamar, apa sudah terjadi sesuatu selama di sekolah?" Tanya Sasuke.

Boruto terdiam, seperti tengah berpikir, Sasuke sedikit kehausan dan meneguk beberapa kali teh hijaunya. Dia rasa Naruto versi kecil ini mengetahui sesuatu. Boruto masih mengingat beberapa kejadian, tapi setiap harinya terasa sama, Sarada sangat pendiam dan selalu menghindari bermain dengan siapapun.

"Tidak ada yang aneh paman." Ucap Boruto.

"Apa kau tidak ingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sikapnya?" Tanya Sasuke, sejujurnya pertanyaannya cukup rumit untuk anak seusia Boruto.

"Sikap? Apa? Aku tidak mengerti paman, tapi-" Boruto menggantungkan ucapannya.

"-Tapi apa?" Sasuke sudah sangat penasaran.

"Setelah ini traktir aku ramen yaa." Ucap Boruto, Sasuke mulai kesal di buatnya, ingin menjitaknya tapi hal itu akan membuat Naruto marah padanya.

"Akan ku traktir saat pulang sekolah, Sarada juga akan ikut." Ucap Sasuke.

"Horee...!" Boruto bersorak hingga dia terdiam dan mengingat sesuatu. "Uhm.. oh iya, mungkin saat para anak-anak perempuan menanyakan marganya. Mereka mengatakan, kenapa Sarada hanya di tulis Sarada? Wali Sarada seorang bermarga Uchiha, kenapa namanya tidak Uchiha Sarada? Anak-anak perempuan di kelas cukup ribut, mereka sering bertanya Sarada itu sebenarnya anak siapa? Bahkan orang tuanya tidak ada, hanya ada nenek Mikoto dan paman. Aku sedikit kesal pada mereka, Sarada jadi semakin pendiam dan tidak ingin bermain dengan siapapun, Aku jadi kesulitan akrab dengannya." Ucap Boruto panjang lebar.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Sasuke, dia sudah mendengar semuanya dengan baik. Ini semua karena Fugaku yang menentang kehadiran Sarada dan tidak sudi memberi marga pada anak yang entah siapa orang tuanya.

"Dia pernah katakan padaku, jika paman bukan ayahnya dan semua orang di rumahnya bukan keluarganya." Ucap Boruto.

"Kapan dia katakan itu?"

"Kemarin? Atau dua hari yang lalu? Aku lupa paman, heheheheh. Tapi tetap traktir ramen aku ingat." Ucap Boruto. Sasuke gemas sendiri ingin mencubit anak kecil itu.

"Bisa bantu paman?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Tolong jaga Sarada selama di sekolah dan terima kasih untuk informasinya, jangan katakan pada Sarada jika paman mampir, setelah pulang sekolah, paman akan mentraktirmu." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak dari ruangan itu bersama Boruto, Sasuke hanya menitipkan salam pamit ke guru Sarada lewat Boruto, dia tidak bisa menunggu lama, dia masih sibuk untuk hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang sekolah.

Sarada di jemput Sasuke, gadis itu terdiam sepanjang perjalanan, ingin bertanya kenapa Sasuke tumben menjemputnya dan bukan supir, tapi Sarada merasa hal itu tidak penting, dia tetap fokus menatap jalanan, beberapa detik berlalu akhirnya dia mulai sedikit berbicara pada Sasuke saat jalur pulang mereka tidak biasanya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sarada, tatapannya tetap pada kaca mobil dan tidak ingin menatap Sasuke.

"Mampir ke sesuatu tempat sebelum pulang." Ucap Sasuke, melirik sejenak ke arah Sarada dan kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Oh, lalu, kenapa dia harus ikut bersama kita?" Ucap Sarada, menunjuk ke arah kursi belakang.

"Kita akan ke ramen Ichiraku yang paling terkenal di Konoha, paman Sasuke sudah janji akan mentraktirku, yeeeey, seharusnya kau juga ikut senang Sarada." Ucap semangat Boruto.

"Berisik." Ucap Sarada.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, Boruto yang sangat ribut di dalam mobil dan Sarada yang lebih tenang, sesekali Boruto akan bercerita pada Sarada dan gadis bersikap dingin ini menanggapinya dengan seadaannya, dia masih terlihat seperti biasa, Sasuke sampai kebingungan harus berbuat apa agar Sarada menjadi anak gadis seperti yang lainnya, mau bergaul dan memiliki beberapa teman, setidaknya dia akan bercerita dan tidak hanya duduk diam.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai." Ucap Sasuke, berbelok dan masuk pada parkiran yang sudah di sediakan, masih perlu berjalan beberapa meter lagi. Sasuke akan membukakan pintu untuk Sarada, tapi gadis itu menolak dan membuka sendiri pintunya.

"Ayah!" Teriak Boruto. Sosok yang sangat familiar saat baru saja juga turun dari mobil.

"Oh, oii." Ucap Naruto, berjalan cepat menghampiri Sasuke dengan dua anak yang di bawanya.

"Ayah juga ada di sini?" Tanya Boruto.

"Sasuke menghubungiku, aku tidak akan lewatkan jika kalian pergi makan di ramen ichiraku. Heheheh." Ucap Naruto.

"Dasar, ayah merepotkan." Ucap Boruto.

"Kau yang merepotkan, dasar bocah!" Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, doubel Naruto sedang bertengkar. Pertengkaran mereka berakhir saat Naruto menyapa Sarada.

"Selamat siang Sarada, waah kau semakin besar saja." Ucap Naruto, mengabaikan omelan Boruto.

"Selamat siang paman Naruto, senang bisa bertemu kembali." Ucap Sarada sopan.

"Aduuh, anak perempuan memang terlihat manis, jadi kangen ingin segera bertemu Himawari di rumah." Ucap Naruto.

"Ayah sudah bertemu Hima tadi pagi kan. Dasar orang tua pikun." Ucap Boruto.

"Diam kau! Mana sopan santunmu pada ayahmu sendiri!" Ucap Naruto, kembali meladeni anak pertamanya, Sasuke segera membubarkan pertengkaran yang tidak penting itu.

Boruto berjalan bersama Sarada lebih dulu dan di belakang mereka ada Sasuke dan Naruto, sedikit jauh hingga Sasuke dan Naruto bisa berbicara. Parkiran cukup jauh dari ramen yang di bangun dekat pinggir jalan sehingga tidak ada parkiran di sana.

"Bagaimana keadaan perusahaanmu?" Tanya Sasuke, tatapannya terfokus pada Sarada dan Boruto yang terlihat sedang bercerita dengan hebohnya tapi Sarada hanya menanggapinya dengan biasa, lagi.

"Yaa, begitu-begitu saja, semua stabil dan aku tidak perlu terlalu bekerja keras, hanya perlu mempertahankan yang sudah ada, aku sudah tidak bisa terlalu sibuk lagi, Hinata dan anak-anakku membutuhkanku di rumah." Ucap Naruto.

"Hmm. Baguslah."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Ayolah, kau juga harus segera mencari pendamping hidup." Singgung Naruto.

"Belum saatnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau akan menunggu sampai kau tua, ha? Mau pilih salah satu pekerjaku? Mereka wanita-wanita terbaik." Saran Naruto.

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku akan menemukannya sendiri." Tolak Sasuke.

"Uhmm, ya sudah. Anak itu, bagaimana?" Ucap Naruto, mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Dia sudah menjadi bagian dari kami, hanya saja ayahku masih tidak memperdulikannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali, asal kau tahu saja, Boruto bisa bercerita sepanjang hari tentang Sarada, katanya Sarada itu gadis pintar dan cantik, tapi sangat cuek dan susah untuk di dekati, aku jadi tidak keberatan jika Sarada dan Boruto-" Ucap Naruto terputus saat menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat aura kesal yang amat sangat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sarada bersama anakmu." Ucap Sasuke, semacam sebuah peringatan.

"Hehehe, Te-tenanglah, aku hanya mengucapkan kemungkinan, Sarada pasti bisa mendapat pria yang baik, iya kan? Sudah jangan di pikirkan kata-kataku tadi, hehehehe." Ucap Naruto dan tertawa garing, tatapan Sasuke cukup menakutkan, seakan Sasuke akan melemparnya dengan pembahasannya tadi.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya, apa kau punya saran yang baik? Dia menjadi gadis pendiam dengan beberapa anak mempertanyakan status keluarganya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ini rumit juga, mungkin kau tidak perlu terlibat dengan masalah anak-anak, biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya sendiri, aku rasa Sarada mampu melakukan hal itu." Ucap Naruto.

"Sayangnya, dia tipe penyendiri, masalahnya tidak akan selesai jika dia hanya berdiam diri." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, semua akan baik-baik saja, kau seperti ayah yang sangat khawatir pada putrinya." Ucap Naruto dan menyikut-nyikut lengan Sasuke.

"Hentikan itu." Protes Sasuke.

"Hahaha, kau ini, lalu, bagaimana jika ibunya tiba-tiba datang untuk mengambilnya?" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya, dia seharusnya di penjara untuk hal sudah yang di lakukannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Meskipun ibunya, kau tidak akan membiarkan mereka bertemu." Tanya Naruto.

"Sarada sudah milik kerluarga Uchiha, ibunya tidak berhak apa-apa lagi." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya terlihat serius.

"Dia sangat beruntung mendapat kasih sayang dari keluargamu, untung saja kau membawanya, bagaimana saat kau tidak melihatnya, dia sudah menjadi santapan hewan-hewan di sana." Ucap Naruto.

"Cukup, aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi." Ucap Sasuke, jika dia tidak melihat bayi itu, para anjing sudah memakannya, mengingat kembali, tapi Sasuke tidak ingin mengingat apa-apa, dia sudah sangat menerima gadis kecil itu di rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

akhirnya bisa update lagi.

cerita sederhana,

alur sederhana,

konflik sederhana,

betul-betul fic pelarian, :D :D

sekali lagi ini buka fic tentang pedofil yaaah...! terima kasih atas reviewnya, cerita tiap chapter akan pendek-pendek aja, XD uhm... balas review saja, entah mau bahas apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balas review :**

jey : terima kasih reviewnya, sudah di jawab di chapter ini yoo

unnihikari : benar, itu adalah Sarada... _

Amamiya Rizumu : hayo hayoooo... ahahaha, berharap alurnya tidak terbaca, XD yup, itu Sarada, kok bisa yaa, mereka mirip, hayoo, hayooo, sengaja bikin penasaran :D

PacarnyaMarkLee : anak itachi atau Sasuke yaa, atau nggak kedua-duanya yaa.. :D

matarinegan : terima kasih, maaf chapter kemarin sebagai awal-awal dulu, jadi chapter sekarang lebih banyak dialog :)

sitieneng4 : pair ? mau ada pair ngga? author tawarin nih, kan masih on progress.

Uchiha Cherry 286 : iya, dia Sarada, ibunya siapa yaa?

 **.**

 **.**

See you next chapter, kalau nggk sibuk cepat update lagi. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Another cherryblossom ~**

 **.**

 **[ Chapter 3 ]**

 **.**

Mereka sudah tiba di kedai ramen Ichiraku, ramen terkenal di Konoha, banyak orang berdatangan, apalagi jam makan siang, kedai berlantai dua itu akan semakin ramai. Sasuke, Naruto, Boruto dan Sarada masih menunggu untuk duduk, tempatnya penuh, mereka harus antri, bersyukur jika tidak terlalu jauh untuk mengantri. Pintu hanya satu dan orang-orang akan keluar dan masuk bersamaan, membuat antrian cukup panjang dan orang-orang harus bersabar untuk masuk.

"Terlalu ramai." Ucap Naruto.

"Ayah, apa kita akan dapat tempat?" Ucap Boruto, dia sudah tidak sabar ingin makan ramen.

"Bersabarlah sedikit." Ucap Naruto.

Mereka mengantri dan menempatkan anak-anak mereka masing-masing di depan mereka, tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk jika membiarkan anak-anak mengantri sendirian, seseorang tidak sengaja menyenggol Sarada dan gadis kecil itu hampir terjatuh, dengan sigap Sasuke menahan bahu Sarada dan mengangkat gadis kecil itu, menggendongnya di depan agar tidak seorang pun menyenggolnya lagi.

"Baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke. Sarada hanya mengangguk. Sedikit tidak nyaman Sasuke mengangkatnya.

"Turunkan." Pinta Sarada.

"Kau akan turun setelah kita mendapat meja." Ucap Sasuke, tidak peduli jika anak itu meminta turun, Sasuke akan tetap menggendongnya.

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu, tuan Sasuke." Ucap Sarada, wajahnya lagi-lagi terlihat murung.

"Berhenti memanggilku tuan Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak senang jika Sarada seperti orang asing baginya. Sarada terdiam, dia menyadari jika Sasuke akan terlihat kesal jika dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'tuan'.

"Ayah! Aku juga mau di gendong seperti Sarada." Ucap Boruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sarada.

"Kau sudah besar, laki-laki seharusnya sabar untuk mengantri." Ucap Naruto.

"Dasar pelit! Kenapa hanya Hima saja yang masih di gendong." Protes Boruto.

"Ahk, Baik-baik." Ucap Naruto, tidak ingin ribut dengan anaknya di depan umum, Naruto berjongkok dan meminta Boruto naik ke pungungnya. Setelah anak kecil itu naik, Naruto berdiri dan membuatnya jauh lebih tinggi dari orang-orang sekitar, Boruto duduk di punggung Naruto dan memegang kepala ayahnya agar tidak jatuh.

Sarada melihat tingkah Boruto dan sedikit tersenyum, terkesan norak tapi begitulah Boruto. Sasuke sendiri melihat aneh pada mereka berdua, Naruto double plus plus bersatu membentuk pilar, pemikirannya terlalu jauh tentang dua Uzumaki itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka mendapat tempat, memesan beberapa ramen dan makan bersama, Naruto jadi mengingat kembali masa-masa saat mereka masih sekolah dan mampir ke kedai yang dulunya hanya satu lantai, semacam nostalgia jaman dulu, mereka sudah jarang makan ramen bersama.

"Jadi rindu akan masa-masa sekolah." Ucap Naruto.

"Ayah dan paman Sasuke selalu ke sini?" Tanya Boruto.

"Tentu, kami selalu ke sini setiap pulang sekolah." Ucap Naruto.

"Kalian terlalu berisik." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hahaha, kau ini, dengar-dengar, Sasuke itu paling populer di sekolah loh." Ucap Naruto pada kedua anak kecil itu.

"Aku rasa karena paman Sasuke jauh lebih tampan darimu ayah, hahahaha." Ucap Boruto.

"Makan-makan, jangan berisik." Ucap Naruto setelah mendengar ucapan polos anaknya sendiri.

Sarada terkekeh mendengar ucapan Boruto dan melihat tingkah Naruto. Sasuke memperhatikannya, setidaknya gadis kecilnya tidak selalu berwajah murung dan dingin, dia bisa juga tersenyum atau pun tertawa pelan. Naruto dan Sasuke akan bercerita tentang bisnis, sedangkan anak-anak mereka ikut mendengar meskipun tidak mengerti.

Waktu berlalu, makan siang berakhir dengan mereka berpisah di parkiran, Naruto akan langsung mengantar Boruto pulang sebelum kembali bekerja begitu juga Sasuke.

Suasana di mobil milik Uchiha ini kembali hening, saat ada Boruto, suasananya sedikit ramai, jadi terasa canggung, Sarada tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan apapun begitu juga Sasuke bingung mencari topik pembicaraan.

Perjalanan mereka berakhir, Sasuke tidak akan memasukkan mobil ke dalam garasi, dia hanya akan menurunkan Sarada di depan gerbang masuk, seorang satpam yang berjaga di pintu gerbang rumah Uchiha datang menghampiri Sarada.

"Temui ibu di kamarnya, dia ingin berbicara padamu." Ucap Sasuke pada Sarada, gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Mobil Sasuke kembali melaju, satpam penjaga membawa Sarada masuk ke rumah, sebelum ke kamar Mikoto, Sarada akan menaruh tas dan mengganti baju, merasa tidak sopan jika dia datang dengan pakaian yang sudah di pakainya sejak tadi, setelahnya, kaki-kaki kecil itu berjalan sedikit cepat, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati pria paru baya, kepala keluarga Uchiha, menjatuhkan kertas berkas-berkasnya dan berserakan di lantai, pelayan yang di panggil masih lama untuk datang, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, Sarada bergegas berlari menghampiri Fugaku, memungut satu persatu kertas yag berserakan di lantai. Fugaku terdiam saat menatap anak kecil yang sampai detik ini tidak di terimanya mau membantunya. Dia bahkan merapikan urutan kertas itu yang sesuai dengan angka halamannya.

Pelayan yang datang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, Sarada sudah selesai mengumpulkan kertas itu dan memberikannya pada Fugaku, wajahnya menunduk, Sarada tidak berbicara dan sedikit takut pada Fugaku, tatapannya memang terlihat tegas, membuat gadis kecil itu tidak berani untuk menegur Fugaku.

"Pergilah ke kamar, Mikoto menunggumu." Ucap Fugaku. Berjalan melawati anak kecil itu tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Sarada menunggu Fugaku pergi dan berlari ke kamar Mikoto, sejujurnya jantungnya hampir mau copot, dia benar-benar takut saat Fugaku menatapnya, Sarada bisa menyadari hal itu.

Pintu kayu berwarna hitam itu terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita yang duduk di sofa kamarnya, tengah merajut sesuatu, dia merasa jenuh untuk tidak melakukan apapun, kegiatannya terhenti mendengar langkah kecil menuju ke arahnya, menatap Sarada dan menyimpan alat merajutnya. Mikoto menepuk kedua pahanya meminta gadis kecil itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya, tapi Sarada merasa sangat canggung dan memilih duduk di sebelah Mikoto. Ada rasa kecewa saat Sarada tidak melakukan permintaannya.

"Ada apa nyonya Mikoto?" Ucap Sarada, sangat formal untuk sekedar berbicara dengan Mikoto

"Panggil aku nenek." Ucap Mikoto, tidak terima dengan panggilan Sarada.

"Tapi aku bukan cucumu." Ucap Sarada dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tanya padamu, sekarang kau berada di mana?" Ucap Mikoto.

"Di rumah keluarga Uchiha." Ucap Sarada.

"Nah, kau mengetahuinya, jika kau tinggal di sini maka kau adalah bagian dari kami, meskipun kau bukan cucuku, aku tetap menganggapmu seperti cucuku sendiri, sejujurnya aku ingin menganggapmu anak, sudah lama aku menginginkan anak perempuan, tapi sepertinya tuhan mengirimmu sebagai cucu untukku." Ucap Mikoto, membelai lembut pipi kiri Sarada, dia sangat menyayangi gadis kecil ini.

Tidak ada ucapan, hanya ada tetesan air mata di wajah Sarada, Mikoto menarik lembut dan memeluk gadis kecil itu. Sarada hanya ingin keluarga sebenarnya, keluarga yang benar-benar berada dalam aliran darahnya, jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia tidak keberatan berada di keluarga Uchiha, bahkan Sasuke sangat menyayanginya seperti ayah baginya.

"Sasuke sangat marah dengan sikapmu saat ini, maukah kau tidak bersikap seperti itu lagi?" Pinta Mikoto.

"Apa aku menyusahkan kalian?" Tanya Sarada, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Mikoto, tangan lembut itu menghapus perlahan air matanya.

"Sejujurnya anak laki-laki jauh lebih menyusahkan dari pada anak perempuan." Ucap Mikoto dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, nenek." Ucap Sarada, kembali memeluk Mikoto, sebuah belaian pelan pada puncuk kepala Sarada, membuat anak kecil itu tenang di dalam pelukan Mikoto.

Keluar dari kamar Mikoto, menutup perlahan pintu kamar itu, Sarada berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya, mendapat sedikit ceramah dari Mikoto, sikapnya sedikit keterlaluan, seharusnya dia lebih bersyukur ada keluarga yang sangat menginginkannya, ada baiknya Mikoto berbicara padanya, dia harus segera mengubah sikapnya saat bertemu Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Siang berganti malam, gadis kecil ini memilih membaca buku cerita dan tidak perlu sibuk untuk belajar, kadang dia akan mengingat kata-kata Sasuke saat sendirian.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Suara seseorang di depan pintunya, Sarada menoleh dan mengangguk pasti.

Sasuke yang baru tiba mendatangi kamar Sarada sebelum ke kamarnya, hanya ingin memastikan jika ibunya berhasil berbicara dengannya.

"Belajar lagi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku hanya membaca buku cerita." Ucap Sarada.

"Dimana buku tulismu?" Ucap Sasuke, berada di sisi meja belajar Sarada.

"Ini. Untuk apa?" Ucap Sarada, memberi buku tulisnya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat sejenak buku tulis itu, di tengah-tengahnya ada tempat untuk menuliskan nama pemilik buku, hanya ada tertera nama Sarada, mengambil pulpen di saku bajunya, Sasuke menambahkan tulisan 'Uchiha' di depan nama Sarada.

"He? Jangan di tulis." Ucap Sarada, menarik buku yang sudah terlambat, di sana sudah tertulis 'Uchiha Sarada'

"Apa artinya sebuah marga jika dengan sangat mudah kau menuliskannya, meskipun ayah tidak memberimu marga, kau tetap milik kami, kau adalah seorang Uchiha, jangan ragu untuk menambahkan 'Uchiha' pada namamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa Boruto yang mengatakannya?" Tanya Sarada, ingin marah, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Tidak, aku mengetahuinya sendiri, Boruto tidak terlibat." Bohong Sasuke demi melindungi Boruto, mungkin besok Sarada akan memukul anak itu dengan sudah membongkar rahasianya jika Sasuke mengatakannya yang sebenarnya.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sarada, wajahnya kelam dan tertunduk.

Sasuke berlutut untuk menyamai posisinya dengan gadis kecil yang tengah duduk di kursi belajarnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu minta maaf, seorang Uchiha memiliki harga diri yang tinggi untuk sekedar minta maaf, tapi jika kesalahannya amatlah berat kau harus melakukannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa benar aku tidak inginkan lagi oleh ibuku?" Tanya Sarada, sebagai seorang anak yang normal, dia pun menginginkan seorang ibu. Mikoto tak cukup hanya untuknya, dia sudah menganggap Mikoto nenek dan sosok ibu tidak ada dalam bayangannya. "Kadang aku iri pada mereka yang memiliki ibu." Ucap Sarada.

"Seorang ibu hanya gambaran dari anak-anak dimana kau mendapat kasih sayang penuh, apa ibu-ibu di sini tak cukup bagimu? Ada 5 orang pelayan, ibuku dan kak Izumi meskipun dia belum kembali ke Konoha. apa mereka kurang memberimu kasih sayang? Apa mereka tidak pernah memperhatikanmu sedikit saja? Apa mereka membiarkanmu tumbuh tanpa adanya campur tangan mereka? akan ku ceritakan sedikit kejadian di mana kau masih menjadi balita kecil yang sangat tenang jika di gendong siapapun, para pelayan bahkan rela mengantri untuk mengurusmu, kak Izumi yang masih belum terpikirkan untuk memiliki anak, memilih mengurusmu saat dia sedang liburan dari pada mengurus kak Itachi, ibuku, dia yang paling menyayangimu, bagaimana? Apa kau masih butuh kasih sayang lagi?" Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar, untuk kali ini dia berbicara cukup banyak, seperti bukan dirinya, tapi dia harus melakukan itu agar Sarada tidak lagi menginginkan seseorang yang Sasuke pun sangat benci pada tindakan wanita yang membuang Sarada.

Sarada tersenyum, dia memahami ucapan Sasuke, keturunan jenius ini entah di dapatnya dari mana, Sarada pun merasa dia tidak seperti orang lain di keluarga ini, seluruh keturunan Uchiha berambut hitam dengan mata onyx, kejeniusan mereka pun turun temurun, semacam sudah tercetak pada DNA keturunan. Apa yang membuatnya merasa tak nyaman? Semua berawal saat teman-temannya mempertanyakan orang tua Sarada, kembali mengingat hal itu Sarada memejamkan matanya, dia tidak mempunyai jawaban untuk menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya, jati dirinya menjadi simpang siur, akhirnya gadis kecil ini mencari jawaban di para pelayan, dia terlalu takut untuk bertanya pada orang-orang terdekatnya di rumah, para pelayan hanya menceritakan bagaimana cara Sarada datang ke keluarga Uchiha, Sarada sempat kecewa dan sangat sedih, seharusnya para pelayan lebih pandai membuat cerita bohong agar Sarada tidak mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Kau tidak sendirian, kami bersamamu." Ucap Sasuke, memegang puncuk kepala Sarada. Gadis kecil itu membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke, seakan dia ayah yang sempurna untuknya.

"Ayah." Ucap spontan Sarada, gadis itu segera menutup mulutnya dan memalingkan tatapannya.

Sasuke sedikt terkejut, menjauhkan tangannya dan masih menatap gadis kecil yang sudah memanggilnya 'ayah'.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud." Ucap Sarada.

"Mungkin ini sedikit konyol, tapi kau sudah seperti putri bagiku." Ucap Sasuke, sebuah senyum tipis di perlihatkannya pada Sarada, dia jarang tersenyum pada siapa pun.

"Uhuk. Kau sudah resmi memanggilnya 'ayah' Sarada." Ucap Itachi, yang tidak sopan masuk begitu saja di kamar Sarada, sebenarnya, dia ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Sarada, langkahnya terhenti dan mendengar seseorang tengah berbicara dengan Sarada.

"Tidak sopan jika kau masuk kamar seorang gadis tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu." Singgung Sasuke.

"Baiklah, akan aku lakukan." Ucap Itachi, keluar dari kamar Sarada, mengetuk pintu dan membuka pintunya. "Aku sudah melakukannya apa aku boleh masuk?" Tingkah Itachi membuat gadis kecil itu tertawa pelan.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Ucap Sasuke. Berdiri dari tempatnya berlutut.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, kemarilah putri kecil Uchiha. Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Itachi, seakan dia yang lebih berhak menjadi seperti seorang ayah untuk Sarada. Gadis itu turun dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan ke arah Itachi. "Ini untukmu, aku rasa kau akan suka." Lanjut Itachi, mengeluarkan sebuah buku bacaan baru untuk Sarada.

"Terima kasih tuan eh paman Itachi." Ucap Sarada senang, dia bisa membaca buku lain lagi.

"Baguslah kalau kau suka, aku akan kembali ke kamar, jangan lupa untuk turun makan malam, ibu sepertinya sedang masak makanan enak." Ucap Itachi, beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sarada.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sarada.

"Uhm, aku tidak akan memikirkannya lagi." Ucap Sarada dan memperlihatkan senyumnya pada Sasuke.

"Aku juga akan ke kamar, jangan menolak makan malam lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya-iya." Ucap Sarada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, taman kanak-kanak Konoha. Boruto sibuk mengamati Sarada yang sedang membaca, kelas sedang jam istirahat. Murid-murid ramai untuk mendatangi tempat bermain, salah satu fasilitas di TK itu.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti membaca?" Tanya Boruto.

"Setelah buku ini selesai." Ucap Sarada.

"Bermainlah di luar, kau akan menjadi...menjadi...menjadi...uhm, aku lupa, namanya apa yaa, hewan dan buku." Ucap Boruto, dia sedang bingung menentukan kata yang cocok.

"Kutu buku, itu hanya perumapamaan, bukan hewan dan buku." Ucap Sarada.

"Iya itu, kutu buku, kau akan sulit bergerak jika tidak berlari." Ucap Boruto.

"Keluarlah sendiri tanpaku." Ucap Sarada, dia masih fokus pada bukunya.

Kesal, tidak ada tanggapan baik Sarada untuknya, Boruto menarik paksa buku Sarada dan berlari.

"Boruto!" Teriak kesal Sarada.

"Apa? Bukumu? Ambil kalau bisa. Hahaha." Ucap Boruto dan melarikan diri.

Sarada yang mulai di buat kesal berlari mengikuti Boruto, berusaha mengambil bukunya, tidak peduli dengan anak-anak di sekitar melihat mereka tengah berlari di halaman.

 **Bughhtt...!**

Sarada yang tidak biasanya berlari malah terjatuh saat kakinya tersandung, aksi kejar-kejaran terhenti, Sarada terduduk di halaman dengan kaki yang lecet. Boruto melihatnya dan berhenti untuk kabur, berlari ke arah Sarada dan membantunyan berdiri.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri, kembalikan bukuku." Ucap Sarada, merampas paksa bukunya dan mendorong keras Boruto hingga dia terduduk di tanah.

"Hahahahahah." Tidak ada rasa kesal yang melanda Boruto, dia malah tertawa terbahak.

"Ini tidak lucu" Ucap Sarada.

"Akhirnya kau berlari dan melakukan sesuatu, doronganmu kuat juga." Ucap Boruto, dia terlihat senang. Sarada tidak hanya berdiam diri sekarang meskipun itu sedikit paksaan darinya.

"Ya ampun, Sarada, Boruto, ayo ke ruangan ibu sekarang." Ucap guru mereka, guru itu bisa melihat luka di lutut Sarada, dia akan membawa muridnya itu ke ruangan guru dan mengobatinya sedangkan Boruto, di mintai untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"Ini akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya, apa Boruto mendorongmu?" Tanya guru di kelas Sarada.

"Tidak bu, aku jatuh sendiri." Ucap Sarada.

"Aku tidak mendorongnya bu." Protes Boruto.

"Iya-iya, ibu hanya bertanya, kau itu sangat nakal di kelas, sampai kapan kau akan bersikap baik pada anak-anak lain?" Ucap guru mereka.

"Aku tidak nakal bu, hanya mereka yang tidak ingin di ajak bermain." Ucap Boruto.

"Bersikap lemah lembut pada siapa pun, dengan begitu mereka mau bermain denganmu, sudah, kembali ke kelas, Sarada apa bisa jalan?" Ucap guru itu.

"Uhm." Sarada hanya bergumam.

Boruto kembali ke kelas bersama Sarada dan guru mereka, beberapa murid yang duduk di sebelah Sarada berbisik jika Sarada sangat berani mau melawan Boruto yang terkenal cukup nakal di kelas, gadis kecil itu hanya tersenyum, teman-teman kelasnya mungkin sudah melupakan masalah latar belakang keluarganya, tingkah Boruto menarik perhatian mereka, seperti pengalihan.

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas hari berakhir, Sarada tidak di jemput Sasuke, tentu, Sasuke sangat-sangat sibuk, dia akan sulit untuk menjemput Sarada kecuali mengantarnya, gadis itu berjalan pelan melewati ruang tamu berharap tidak bertemu Mikoto, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat wanita itu mendapatinya tengah berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Sudah pulang?" Ucap Mikoto.

"Iya." Ucap Sarada, berusaha berjalan cepat, dia tidak ingin membuat Mikoto khawatir dengan luka di lututnya.

"Sarada, kemarilah." Ucap Mikoto. Sarada menghela napas dan berjalan ke arah ke Mikoto, dia tidak bisa kabur, awalnya Mikoto tidak mengetahui apa tengah di sembunyikan cucu kesayangannya itu, semakin mendekat dan akhirnya Mikoto bisa melihat plester yang tertempel di lututnya.

"Lututmu kenapa?" Tanya Mikoto, sedikit khawatir.

"Hanya jatuh saat bermain." Ucap Sarada.

"Bermain?" Ucap Mikoto, merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sarada, beberapa informasi yang dengarnya dari Sasuke, Sarada jarang untuk bergaul bahkan untuk sekedar bermain-main dengan temannya. "Luka sedikit tidak apa-apa, tapi sebaiknya hati-hati saat bermain, lain kali jangan sampai terjatuh lagi." Tambah Mikoto dan mengusap lembut puncuk kepala Sarada. Hanya ada anggukan pelan dan senyum dari gadis kecil itu, dia kembali berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari libur untuk Sarada, tidak banyak hal yang di lakukannya di rumah besar ini, tidak sopan jika ingin bermain dengan para pelayan, Sarada merasa dia akan mengganggu pekerjaan mereka. Sasuke seharusnya masih berada di kamarnya dan tertidur pulas, gadis kecil itu berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju kamar Sasuke, mungkin dia bisa sedikit berbicara dengan Sasuke. Sedikit kecewa dengan kamar Sasuke yang kosong, si pemilik kamar tidak ada di sana, Sarada berdiam diri sejenak sebelum kembali ke kamarnya, terdengar seperti suara ribut di lantai bawah, ruangan Fugaku, Sarada yang penasaran berjalan menuruni tangga, pintu ruangan Fugaku sedikit terbuka, dia bisa mengintip, sejenak melihat ke dalam, di sana ada Fugaku dan Sasuke yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Bagaimana pun juga dia tidak akan pernah menyandang marga kita." Tegas Fugaku.

"Dia sudah lama tinggal bersama kita, sebagai anak yang di asuh, dia berhak mendapat marga dan latar belakang keluarganya sekarang." Ucap Sasuke, dia masih mencoba untuk membuat ayahnya itu memberi marga pada Sarada.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu orang tua anak itu." Ucap Fugaku. Menatap tajam ke arah anak bungsunya ini.

"Kita sudah pernah membahas ini, aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi orang tua untuk Sarada." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa jika setiap harinya kau menemukan bayi, membawanya pulang dan memberi mereka marga, ini bukan panti asuhan Sasuke, seharusnya anak itu berada di sana, dia tidak pantas berada di lingkungan kita." Ucap Fugaku.

"Kapan ayah akan mengerti dengan posisinya, ini hanya kebetulan aku membawanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Cukup Sasuke! Aku tidak pernah menyetujuinya berada di sini, terserah jika kau ingin mengasuhnya, dia bukan keturunan Uchiha." Ucap Fugaku. Dia akan tetap dengan pendapatnya.

Sasuke sudah cukup kesal, dia tidak ingin berbicara lagi dengan ayahnya, semua kata-katanya tidak akan di dengar, Mikoto juga sudah pernah mengatakan untuk meminta Sarada di beri marga, tapi Fugaku tetap tidak akan menyetujui apapun. langkah Sasuke terhenti, mendapati Sarada yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Fugaku, berpikir jika dia mendengar segalanya, gadis kecil itu menatapnya, hanya ada tatapan kosong di sana.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sana." Ucap Sasuke, menggenggam pelan tangan kecil gadis itu dan mengajaknya untuk pergi dari sana. Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membuat gadis kecil ini tidak merasa sedih dengan ucapan-ucapan Fugaku.

Sarada menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, dia tidak ingin mendapat belas kasih dari siapapun lagi di rumah ini, Sarada kembali merasa kesepian dengan statusnya sebagai anak yang tidak jelas.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak tinggal di sini." Ucap Sarada. Tatapannya terlihat sedih.

"Jangan katakan seperti itu, kau berhak tinggal di sini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi-"

"-Jika kau tidak ingin di sini, kita akan keluar bersama." Ucap Sasuke, berpikir untuk memilih keluar dari kediaman Uchiha demi merawat dan mengasuh Sarada, mengangkatnya sebagai anak dan memberi marganya untuknya.

"Kakek Fugaku akan marah jika paman melakukannya." Ucap Sarada. Merasa tidak enak dengan keputusan Sasuke yang sangat mendadak. "Nenek Mikoto juga akan sedih." Tambah Sarada.

"Ibuku akan memahaminya, kemasi barang-barangmu dan kita akan pergi hari ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Se-sekarang?" Ucap Sarada, sedikit terkejut, Sasuke benar-benar akan keluar dari rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada ucapan pamit atau apapun, Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkan kediamannya, setelah pindah mungkin Sasuke akan berbicara pada ibunya dan kakaknya kecuali ayahnya, Sasuke tidak akan berbicara apapun.

Mengajak Sarada dan memilih beberapa rumah, sejenak Sarada terdiam dan sangat bingung, untuk pertama kalinya mereka keluar rumah dan tidak akan kembali lagi, mungkin, semuanya tergantung Sasuke, Sarada tidak bisa memutuskan apa-apa, orang dewasa jauh lebih berhak dan anak kecil belum pantas untuk berpendapat, tapi gadis kecil itu bisa memahami suasana hati Sasuke, mengambil keputusan saat di dalam keadaan marah.

"Kau ingin rumah seperti apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sarada, mereka masih berada di dalam mobil.

"Dekat sekolah dan tidak terlalu besar." Ucap Sarada.

Beberapa kali berhenti di kantor pemasaran rumah, Sarada menolak semua rumah mewah, apartemen, dan rumah yang terlalu elit, berakhir pada rumah sederhana, dua lantai, minimalis, ruang tamu, ruang makan yang berdekatan dengan dapur, ruangan keluarga, dua kamar tidur, dua kamar mandi, garasi, dan halaman rumah.

"Kau ingin rumah seperti ini?" Ucap Sasuke, sedikit tidak percaya jika mereka akan tinggal di rumah yang sederhana, setidaknya rumah ini cukup bagus jika di lihat dari luar hanya jauh dari rumah super mewah Sasuke.

"Tentu, di sini lebih nyaman." Ucap Sarada, sejujurnya rumah besar itu membuat Sarada tidak bisa nyaman, dia hanya akan berada di kamar dan tidak ada yang bisa lakukannya, terburu-buru masuk saat Sasuke sudah membuka pintunya, rumah ini masih bagus dan di jual oleh pemilik pertamanya. Perabotnya sudah lengkap, semacam rumah siap di huni.

"Tunggu, jangan menyentuh apapun dulu, kita akan membersihkannya." Ucap Sasuke. Bersiap menghubungi jasa bersih-bersih, gadis kecil itu mengambil paksa ponsel Sasuke dan menyembunyikannya.

"Kita akan membersihkannya bersama." Ucap Sarada.

"Ini akan merepotkan." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak pernah bersih-bersih sebelumnya, hanya para pelayan di rumahnya yang melakukannya.

"Ayolah, akan menyenangkan jika di lakukan bersama." Ucap Sarada.

Gadis kecil itu menarik Sasuke untuk membantunya membuka kain-kain penutup perabot, masih terdapat debu di sana dan membuat Sasuke bersin, Sarada hanya tertawa.

Semua kain penutup di buka, Sasuke harus menggunakan sapu tangan untuk menutup hidungnya, begitu juga dengan Sarada, menemukan beberapa alat bersih-bersih di salah satu pintu kecil, Sarada akan menyapu dan Sasuke akan membersihkan perabotan dari debu, semuanya di lakukan bersama, hingga ruangan lantai satu menjadi bersih, beranjak ke lantai dua, di sana hanya ada 2 kamar tidur dan 1 kamar mandi, kamar mandi lainnya berada di lantai satu. Kamar terbuka, ada sebuah tempat tidur, Sasuke berniat akan menggantinya nanti, tidak terbiasa tidur dengan ranjang dengan ukuran kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

Tinggal berdua dengan seorang anak kecil, Sasuke sudah menceritakan pada ibu dan kakaknya, mereka tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, tidak ada juga salahnya jika Sasuke ingin hidup mandiri dan mengurus Sarada, Mikoto hanya berharap Sasuke mampu melakukannya. Fugaku sedikit marah, dia hanya membiarkan anaknya itu melakukan sesuka hatinya, Fugaku sendiri tidak akan pusing menanggapi sikap konyol Sasuke yang memilih tinggal di luar.

Rumah baru, penghuni baru, dan tetangga baru. Sarada menyapa sopan ibu-ibu yang mendatangi rumah yang sudah lama kosong dan sekarang di tempati oleh seorang pria dan anaknya, itu adalah gosip yang beredar di deretan rumah Sarada.

"Dimana ibumu?" Tanya para ibu-ibu, sedikit aneh dengan hanya mereka berdua tinggal.

Sarada terdiam dan bingung ingin mengucap apa, dia bahkan tidak tahu ibunya berada di mana. Gadis kecil ini tidak punya jawaban yang pasti, sama halnya ketika teman-temannya mempertanyakan latar belakang keluarganya.

"Maaf, ibunya sudah tidak ada." Ucap Sasuke, dia baru saja membuang sampah dan mendapati Sarada di kerumuni para ibu-ibu.

"Oh ya ampun, kami turut sedih, semoga kau menjadi anak yang tegar." Ucap para ibu-ibu yang sudah salah paham. Sarada ingin tertawa, tapi dia menahannya. Para ibu-ibu kembali fokus pada Sasuke, sedikit terpesona dengan Sasuke yang masih terlihat muda, namun sudah di tinggal istrinya, jika mereka memiliki anak gadis, mungkin saja salah satu dari mereka sudah menjodohkan anaknya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak ingin menanggapi para ibu-ibu itu lebih lama, pamit untuk masuk dengan alasan masih bersih-bersih dan memanggil Sarada untuk segera masuk juga, Sarada pamit sopan pada para ibu-ibu dan berlari mengekor Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update lagi...~

apa siih, reader pada kepo *di lempar rame2* sabar-sabar, nanti semua author jelasin, mungkin di next chapter, mungkin,

.

.

balas review...~

Choseo ssl : update yoo~

Amamiya Rizumu : ya singkat ternyata, author juga baru sadar, hahahahah

dina haruno : semoga harapanmu terwujud, XD tunggu saja next chapter.

Kimiizumi Chan : halo, hay...~ panggil, sasuke fans sajalah sesuai nama penname XD, terima kasih sudah membaca fic author "terharu" masih ada yang mau baca juga XD, fic ini, uhmm... mungkin ada pair, mungkin, di tunggu next chapter saja yooo...

sitieneng4 : sakura jadi jahat atau engga yaa. hmm hmm.. di tunggu saja hohoh.

Uchiha Cherry 286 : okey catat.

respitasari : sudah update nih.

jey : Hahahaha, mungkin saja, bisa jadi tuh, di bikin dan nggak sadar :D :D

.

.

see next chapter lagi yoo,

fic ini memang nggak panjang-panjang ke fic author yang itu tuh, itu yang ribet minta ampun, :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Catatan :** author memang cuma mengagumi pair sasu-saku, bukan berarti author tidak akan mencatumkan pair atau chara lain, author suka beberapa pair di Naruto, so, jangan harap hanya ada Sasu-saku saja, yaa emang sih ujung-ujung akan sasu-saku, tapi dalam beberapa fic auhtor, chara lain sangat membantu, alurnya jadi seru dan tidak monoton, masa alurnya sasu-saku mulu, ceritanya tidak akan berkembang, kali ini pair Naru-Hina. XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Another cherryblossom ~**

 **.**

 **[ Chapter 4 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kriiinggg... kriinnggg...**

Bunyi alarm jam beker yang cukup berisik, mulai sekarang pria ini akan bangun dengan sendirinya, tidak ada pelayan yang rajin membangunkannya setiap hari jika dia terlambat untuk bangun. Mencoba meraih jam beker itu dan menghentikan deringnya, kembali membuka matanya perlahan, dia harus bekerja, tidak lupa dengan posisinya yang sebagai wakil direktur.

Melirik ke samping, sedikit terkejut dengan seorang anak kecil yang masih tertidur, melupakan sesuatu yang sudah terjadi, dia lupa jika sudah memilih keluar dari kediamannya dan memilih untuk mengasuh Sarada, sebagai pangsuh yang sah, meskipun tetap dalam hukum, Sarada bukan siapa-siapa untuknya selain anak kecil yang di jaganya. Semalam anak kecil itu tidak bisa tidur dan berlari masuk ke kamar Sasuke, takut tidur di kamarnya, kadang terdengar suara-suara aneh saat tengah malam. Gadis kecil ini merasa lebih tenang tidur di samping Sasuke.

"Sarada, bangun, kau akan terlambat ke sekolah." Ucap Sasuke, membangunkan perlahan gadis kecil di sampingnya, bersyukur dengan Sarada bukan tipe gadis pemalas, membuka matanya perlahan, sesama mata onyx saling bertatapan.

"Bisa memeriksa kamarku? Aku rasa ada sesuatu di sana." Ucap Sarada, dia tidak ingin terlalu merepotkan Sasuke dengan terus-terusan tidur di kamar pria ini, menguap perlahan dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Hn, bersiaplah dan aku akan memeriksa kamarmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Gadis kecil itu bergegas bangun dan berlari ke arah lantai bawah, Sasuke menghela napas sejenak, Sarada tidak menjadi beban baginya, tapi dia harus mengurus banyak hal tentang anak kecil itu, Mengantarnya ke TK, menyediakan baju dan beberapa perlangkapan untuknya saat bersekolah, juga dia tidak sangat tidak pandai untuk memasak, memilih makanan pesanan dari luar untuk berdua, beranjak dari kasur miliknya yang sudah di ganti sebelumnya, keluar dan masuk ke kamar Sarada yang hanya bersebelahan dengan kamarnya, mengamati beberapa tempat di sana, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang di katakan Sarada terdengar berbunyi beberapa kali.

"Oh, rupanya ini." Ucap Sasuke, membuka jendela kamar Sarada, di sana ada pohon rindang dengan banyak daun, pohon milik tetangga yang sudah sangat besar, dahannya sampai ke arah jendela Sarada dan jika angin bertiup, ranting yang di tumbuhi banyak daun itu akan menggesek-gesek atas jendelanya, seakan ada seseorang yang berusaha membuka jendela kamar Sarada, Sasuke menahan tawa, rasa takut anak kecil itu cukup lucu, tapi mungkin dia juga akan sama jika seumuran dengan Sarada, suara aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di kamar, seakan-akan menakutkan.

"Su-sudah menemukannya?" Ucap Sarada, masih sedikit takut untuk masuk ke kamarnya, melirik dari sisi pintunya.

"Kemarilah, akan aku perlihatkan sesuatu." Ucap Sasuke.

Gadis kecil itu berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan di perlihatkan sebuah ranting pohon yang sudah sampai pada jendela kamarnya.

"Mungkin kita harus meminta ijin pada tetangga sebelah untuk memotongnya, dengan begini tidak ada suara aneh lagi di kamarmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hmm, syukurlah, aku kira semacam orang jahat yang akan masuk ke kamarku." Ucap Sarada, sedikit lucu untuk Sasuke. "Hari ini kita akan makan apa?" Tanya Sarada.

"Kau ingin makan apa untuk sarapan?" Tanya Sasuke, dia juga belum memutuskan akan makan apa.

"Uhm, karena jika makanan berat dan memesan terlalu lama, kita makan sandwich saja, aku bisa membuatnya." Ucap Sarada, gadis kecil itu cukup bersemangat.

"Biar aku yang memotong tomatnya, kau masih tidak boleh untuk memegang benda tajam." Ucap Sasuke. membatasi beberapa hal yang tidak boleh Sarada lakukan di dapur.

"Okey. Yeey, roti sandwich, potong tomat yang banyak, paman." Ucap Sarada, dia sudah berlari kembali turun ke dapur.

"Hai-hai." Ucap Sasuke, mengikuti gadis itu yang sudah lebih dulu berada di dapur.

Sarada mengambil beberapa bahan di kulkas, menaruhnya di meja dan menunggu Sasuke untuk memotongnya. Gadis kecil itu akan menyiapkan roti. Terdiam sejenak saat melihat Sasuke memotong-motong Sayuran dan sosis.

"Boleh aku mencobanya?" Tanya Sarada, rasa penasaran anak kecil lebih besar saat melihat sesuatu yang akan sangat jarang mereka lakukan, Sasuke menatap Sarada, tersenyum dan meminta Sarada untuk berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jangan melakukan gerakan apapun selain memotong, mengerti?" Ucap Sasuke, memberi arahan, merasa sedikit was-was jika pisau itu akan di ayunkan ke sembarang arah. Sarada mengangguk saat Sasuke mulai memintanya memegang pisau, masih tidak ada keringanan, tangan Sasuke juga tepat berada di atas tangan Sarada dan menuntun anak kecil itu menahan tomatnya dan mulai memotong perlahan dan perlahan.

"Cukup sulit, baiklah, sudah cukup." Ucap Sarada, meminta untuk berhenti dan menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan memotongnya. Dia tidak ingin waktu mereka terbuang hanya gara-gara tindakannya yang sangat lama untuk memotong.

Tidak menunggu lama, sandwich buatan mereka berdua telah selesai, segelas susu untuk Sarada dan secangkir kopi untuk Sasuke, mereka mulai menikmati sarapan buatan mereka, kali ini buatan tangan sendiri dan tidak memesan dari luar.

"Mungkin aku akan datang sedikit terlambat, kau bisa menungguku?" Tanya Sasuke, di sela tengah membaca koran.

"Hn." Gumam singkat, Sarada tidak mempermasalahkan jika dia akan terlambat di jemput, yang dia tahu Sasuke akan selalu membawanya pulang, dia tidak ingin merasa kesepian setelah keluar dari kediaman dan hanya tinggal Sasuke satu-satunya orang yang bersamanya.

Pria ini melirik ke arah Sarada, berharap tidak ada wajah sedih di sana, dia cukup sibuk dan hanya dia yang bisa mengantar-jemput Sarada, Sasuke tidak ingin mempercayakan siapa pun untuk bersama Sarada, terlalu banyak kasus penculikan anak, jika seorang anak kecil di biarkan sendirian dengan orang yang mungkin baru di kenal.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Sasuke. Gadis kecil itu menggeleng kepalanya cepat dan tersenyum, sebagai tanda dia baik-baik saja dan tidak masalah untuk lama di jemput.

"Yosh, cepatlah bersiap, kita akan berangkat." Ucap Sasuke.

Sarapan mereka sudah berakhir, Sarada membantu Sasuke menaruh piring kotor, gadis kecil itu cukup keras kepala untuk membantu Sasuke mencuci piring, karena tubuhnya yang pendek dan masih kecil, westafel tak cukup di gapainya, Sasuke sengaja membelikan sebuah bangku kayu kecil agar gadis itu bisa sampai pada westafel.

"Hati-hati pada gelasnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan memecahkannya." Ucap Sarada dan tertawa.

Bersiap untuk mengantar Sarada, beberapa tetangga kadang berlalu lalang dan mengucapkan selamat pagi, Sarada ada membalas sopan dan para tetangga sering mengusap perlahan puncuk kepala Sarada. Gadis itu tersenyum dan pamit pada mereka, Sasuke akan segera mengantar.

"Paman." Panggil Sarada, mereka tengah di jalan.

"Hn?"

"Apa kita masih bisa bertemu nenek Mikoto dan paman Itachi?" Ucap Sarada, dia merindukan sosok mereka.

"Katakan saja jika kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka, aku akan memanggilnya ke rumah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm, apa kakek Fugaku marah?" Ucap Sarada polos.

"Mulai hari ini kita harus sepakat untuk tidak membahasnya." Ucap Sasuke, paginya sedikit di usik dengan mendengar nama ayahnya yang cukup egois.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Sarada, merasa jika pertengkaran Fugaku dan Sasuke akibat kehadirannya. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Kami tidak bertengkar, hanya berselisih pendapat." Ucap Sasuke.

"Berselisih pendapat?" Sarada mengulang dua kata terakhir Sasuke.

"Maksudnya, uhm... seperti kita aku ingin memakan permen dan ayah marah padaku, katanya permen tidak baik untuk gigimu tapi aku rasa permen itu enak dan tidak bahaya untuk gigi, semacam itu." Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan sesederhana mungkin agar Sarada memahaminya.

"Aku rasa kakek Fugaku benar, permen itu berbahaya untuk gigi, seperti buku cerita yang ku baca." Ucap Sarada. Sasuke terdiam, ucapan perumpamaannya malah di bantah oleh Sarada.

"Ehem, intinya seperti itu, berselisih pendapat, kau mengerti?" ucap Sasuke, bingung harus mencari penjelasan seperti apa lagi.

"Baiklah, hanya berselisih pendapat, jadi apa kakek Fugaku juga akan di undang ke rumah kita?" Ucap Sarada.

"Tidak Sarada, ayah sangat sibuk, dia akan sangat sulit jika di mintai hal seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke, hanya mencari alasan agar Sarada tidak bertanya lagi. Benar saja, gadis itu sudah terdiam dan tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi, mereka sudah tiba, mobil Sasuke menepih. "Semua sudah lengkap?" Tanya Sasuke. Sarada mengecek barang-barang di tas.

"Sudah." Ucap gadis kecil itu, turun dari mobil dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke, sebuah senyum tipis sebelum gadis itu berbalik dan berlari menuju gedung sekolahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas Sarada sudah berakhir, dia akan menunggu Sasuke. sejujurnya gadis ini ingin pulang sendirian, namun ucapannya hanya di bantah Sasuke, pria itu tidak mengijinkan Sarada pulang sendirian.

"Hey, Apa kelas sudah berakhir?" Ucap seorang pria pada Sarada.

"sudah." Jawab Sarada singkat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang." Ucap pria itu.

"Paman siapa?" Ucap Sarada.

"Aku pikir kau juga akan tertipu." Ucap pria itu.

"Awalnya aku pikir, tapi setelah mendengar paman bicara, kau bukan paman Sasuke." Ucap Sarada.

"Gadis yang pintar, aku ingin mengajakmu sebentar, dan setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pada sasuke." Ucap pria itu.

"Kata paman Sasuke, aku tidak boleh ikut dengan orang asing." Ucap Sarada, tatapaan yang terlihat santai.

"Baik-baik, kata Sasuke memang benar, tapi, aku bukan orang asing, apa kau tidak merindukan bibi Mikoto?" Ucap pria itu, dia sedikit memancing anak kecil dengan menyebutkan Mikoto. Dia bisa membaca perubahan raut wajah gadis kecil ini. "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi."

Sarada mengangguk pelan, hanya mendengar nama Mikoto saja membuatnya sangat senang, mengikuti pria itu memasuki mobil, pergi bersama orang asing mungkin akan membuat Sasuke khawatir dan marah besar padanya, tapi pria ini terlihat seperti bukan orang asing.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke baru tiba di TK Sarada, sekolahnya mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak yang sedang menunggu orang tuanya. Di kelas, Sasuke tidak menemukan Sarada, dia tidak di dalam menunggu Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sarada ada di mana?" Tanya Sasuke para seorang guru yang tengah berjalan ke kelas mengecek murid-murid yang belum pulang.

"Sarada? Bukannya dia sudah pulang dari tadi?" Ucap guru kelas Sarada, dia kembali bertemu dengan pria ini, wali Sarada.

"Pulang?"

"I-iya, dia sudah tadi, aku sempat melihatnya dia pulang bersama anda." Ucap guru itu, saat melihat ke jendela, di melihat pria yang terlihat seperti Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan ini! Aku bahkan baru ingin menjemputnya." Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat marah.

"Maaf, aku sungguh tidak tahu kalau pria itu bukan anda." Ucap guru Sarada, dia sedikit takut melihat tatapan Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat kesal, berlari keluar kelas dan bergegas mengendarai mobilnya, berpikir jika pria itu cuma mengantar Sarada.

Tiba di rumah, Sarada tidak ada di sana, dia juga belum tiba di rumah, mendecak kesal, Sarada mengabaikan ucapannya untuk tidak pergi bersama orang asing. Kembali mengendarai mobil, melirik kiri dan kanan berharap menemukan gadis kecil itu.

Nihil, sepanjang jalan tidak terlihat gadis dengan tubuh kecil dan rambut hitam pendeknya. Sasuke benar-benar marah. Berhenti di kantor kepolisian, melaporkan kehilangan seorang anak, kerja polisi pun sungguh lelet dan membuat Sasuke seakan-akan ingin mengamuk di sana, kembali melajukan mobilnya, hari sudah semakin gelap dan tidak ada titik terang menemukan anak itu, kenapa? Dia merasa sangat aneh, dia sungguh khawatir akan anak itu.

 **Dreet...dreet...dreet..**

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar, sebuah nomer yang tidak di kenal Sasuke, mengangkatnya dan coba berbicara.

" _Apa kau sudah benar-benar merasa putus asa tidak menemukan anak itu?"_

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, suara ini tidak asing baginya, tidak ada ucapan apa-apa dari Sasuke, memutuskan ponselnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat, dia sudah muak untuk hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Uchiha.**

Sasuke berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya, tidak ingin memarkirkannya di dalam, melirik ke arah garasi dan mobil ayahnya tidak ada di sana, sepertinya Fugaku keluar kota, pria itu berjalan cukup cepat dan tergesa-gesa, tidak mengetuk dan langsung membuka paksa pintu rumahnya, orang-orang yang berada di ruang tamu terdiam melihat pintu yang di buka, cukup keras hingga membentur dinding. Sasuke terlihat sangat marah.

Dia ruang tamu, Itachi, Mikoto, Sarada dan pria yang sudah sengaja menculik Sarada.

"Pulang!" Ucap Sasuke, menarik paksa tangan anak kecil itu, Sarada sedikit merintih, genggaman tangan Sasuke sangat kuat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke? Kau menyakitinya." Tegur Mikoto.

"Kau mengabaikan ucapanku! Apa yang sudah aku katakan untuk tidak pergi bersama orang asing ha!" Bentak Sasuke., dia mengabaikan ucapan Mikoto. Sarada sangat terkejut.

Mikoto segera menarik Sarada dan memeluknya, Itachi mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, lagi pula dia tidak bersama orang asing." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan semarah ini Sasuke." Ucap Pria itu.

 **Bughtt!**

Satu pukulan mendarat ke arah Izuna, Uchiha Izuna. Dia adalah sepupu Sasuke.

"Ini semua kesalahanmu, jangan pernah melakukan ini lagi." Ucap Sasuke, dia benar-benar kesal.

"Sarada, kita pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

Tidak ada gerakan apa-apa dari Sarada, dia masih memeluk Mikoto dan tidak ingin melepaskannya, takut, Sarada sungguh takut melihat sikap Sasuke saat ini.

"Sebaiknya Sarada pulang besok saja, ibu yang akan mengantarnya." Ucap Mikoto.

"Tidak bu. Kami akan segera pulang." Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah tidak ingin Sarada berada di kediaman ini lagi. "Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang sudah kita sepakati sebelum pergi dari sini?" Ucap Sasuke pada Sarada.

Perlahan-lahan, tangan kecil itu terlepas dari dekapan Mikoto, wanita ini sedikit tidak rela membiarkan Sarada pulang dengan Sasuke yang marah besar.

"Masuk ke mobil." Ucap Sasuke, memerintah gadis itu, dia sudah berlari keluar dan masuk ke dalam mobil sesuai perintah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, dia masih anak-anak, jangan terlalu memarahinya, lagi pula, ini salah ibu yang meminta Izuna membawa Sarada." Ucap Mikoto, mengusap perlahan punggung anak bungsunya itu.

"Aku pulang dulu." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak juga merespon ucapan Ibunya dan bergegas pulang.

Suasana kediaman yang tadinya cukup ramai dengan suara Sarada yang menceritakan kegiatannya di sekolahnya, kini terasa begitu sepi, Itachi membantu Izuna berdiri, bibirnya sedikit robek, Sasuke memukulnya cukup keras.

"Dia benar-benar marah." Ucap Izuna.

"Ya, begitulah, dia sudah terkesan seperti seorang ayah yang sangat melindungi putrinya." Ucap Itachi.

"Sudah, berhenti berbicara dan Izuna, cepat obati lukamu." Ucap Mikoto.

"Iya, bibi." Ucap Izuna.

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana di dalam mobil cukup sunyi, Sarada memilih duduk di kursi belakang, Sasuke bisa melihat gadis itu terdiam lewat kaca spion tengah, tatapannya hanya menunduk ke bawah, Sasuke membuatnya sedikit takut. Sarada pikir jika pergi ke rumah Mikoto dia tidak akan kena marah, tapi, pikirannya meleset, Sasuke sangat marah tadi, dia bahkan tidak berani menatap pria itu.

Sasuke tidak bisa berbicara apapun juga, dia sungguh kejam tadi, bahkan menarik paksa anak kecil yang tidak mungkin akan melawannya, dia menyakiti Sarada.

Tiba di rumah, tidak ada ucapan apapun, Sarada bergegas masuk dan memilih ke dalam kamarnya. Sasuke menghela napas, dia sedikit lepas kendali, dia hanya takut jika anak itu di bawa orang asing dan mereka bisa berbuat apapun pada Sarada yang tidak memiliki identitas jelas di kota ini.

 **Tok tok tok**

Sebuah ketokan pelan dari luar kamar Sarada.

"Kau harus makan sebelum tidur." Ucap Sasuke. Tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke membuka pintu dan mendapati gadis kecil itu sudah tertidur. Sepertinya dia sudah menahan diri sejak tadi, masih ada bekas air mata di sana, Sasuke tahu, Sarada menangis. Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah, hanya dia satu-satunya yang menjadi orang terdekat Sarada dan Sasuke pun malah berbuat kasar padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu, sikap Sarada belum berubah, dia jadi banyak diam dan Sasuke pun bukan tipe yang banyak bicara, suasana selalu menjadi canggung di antara keduanya.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan paman Sasuke?" Ucap Boruto. Jam istirahat, Sarada tidak sedang membaca dan terdiam diam menatap keluar jendela kelasnya.

"Mungkin saja, orang dewasa itu cukup rumit, aku tidak bisa mengerti sikap mereka." Ucap Sarada.

"Orang dewasa memang seperti itu, mereka selalu bersikap aneh." Ucap Boruto.

"Aku hanya ke rumah nenek Mikoto dan paman Sasuke sangat marah, bukannya mereka keluarga." Ucap Sarada.

"Mungkin paman Sasuke tidak suka pada keluarganya." Ucap Boruto.

"Uhm? tapi aku rasa tidak, paman Sasuke sangat menyayangi nenek Mikoto dan paman Itachi, oh iya, aku juga bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip paman Sasuke, namanya Uchiha Izuna." Ucap Sarada.

"Woo, jadi itu bukan paman Sasuke! Aku melihatmu pulang bersamanya, aku pikir itu paman Sasuke dengan gaya rambut yang baru." Ucap Boruto.

"Kau pun tertipu, mereka hanya terlihat mirip, tapi jika paman Izuna mulai berbicara, aku bisa merasakan jika dia bukan paman Sasuke." Ucap Sarada.

"Kau sungguh hebat, bisa membedakan paman Sasuke dan paman yang terlihat mirip paman Sasuke, apa itu kagebunshinnya? Hahaha." Ucap Boruto dan malah tertawa.

"Sadarlah, kau ini bukan berada di dunia ninja-ninja, tidak ada yang namanya kagebunshin, tapi kalau saudara kembar ada, hanya saja paman Izuna dan paman Sasuke cuma sepupu." Ucap Sarada.

"Hooo, kapan-kapan ayo pergi makan ramen Ichiraku lagi." Ucap Boruto, Naruto sibuk dan mulai jarang mengajaknya makan di sana.

"Aku tidak ingin kena marah lagi, sebaiknya kau pergi bersama ayahmu." Ucap Sarada. Dia sudah cukup kapok dengan mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ke rumahku, kau bisa bertemu Hima, kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu kan?" Ucap Boruto, dia terlihat bersemangat menceritakan adik bungsunya.

"Aku harus minta ijin pada paman Sasuke dulu." Ucap Sarada.

"Tenanglah, ayahku akan meminta ijin." Ucap Boruto dan sebuah cengiran yang tidak jauh dengan ayahnya. Sarada mengangguk, hari ini Boruto sedikit menghiburnya, suasana di rumah saat ini cukup membuatnya terasa sesak, Sasuke pun tidak ingin berbicara apapun padanya, Sarada tidak berani memulai pembicaraan, dia merasa bersalah dengan sikapnya, seharusnya dia tidak mengikuti Izuna dan membuat Sasuke khawatir.

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil Naruto menepih, di depan gerbang, Boruto sudah melompat-lompat girang sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah ayahnya, Sarada menatap aneh ke arah Boruto, dia terlihat mencolok seperti itu.

"Selamat siang Sarada." Sapa Naruto.

"Selamat siang paman." Sapa balik Sarada.

"Ayah, Sarada akan berkunjung ke rumah, kami akan bermain bersama Himawari, bisakah ayah meminta ijin pada paman Sasuke?" Ucap Boruto.

"Wah, ini kabar yang bagus, masuklah ke mobil, ayah akan menghubungi Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

Boruto menarik tangan Sarada berlari masuk ke dalam Mobil, Naruto mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya dan menghubungi Sasuke.

" _Ada apa, Naruto?"_

"Aku ingin minta ijin padamu, membawa Sarada ke rumah, sebenarnya ini permintaan Boruto, katanya mereka akan bermain bersama Himawari." Ucap Naruto.

" _Ya, kau bawa saja dia."_ Ucap Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Kau seperti terdengar ada masalah?"

" _Hanya beberapa masalah kecil, ajaklah Sarada, mungkin jika dia bermain dengan anak-anakmu, perasaannya akan jauh lebih baik."_

"Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

" _Semua gara-gara Izuna yang membawanya tiba-tiba tanpa sepengetahuanku."_

"Izuna? Oh, apa dia datang berkunjung ke Konoha, hahaha, selalu saja, dia selalu mengerjaimu dan kali ini aku rasa cukup keterlaluan sampai harus melibatkan Sarada."

" _Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahasnya, tidak usah mengantarnya pulang, aku yang akan menjemputnya."_

"Baiklah."

Naruto menyudahi pembicaraannya dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Sasuke sudah mengijinkanmu." Ucap Naruto pada Sarada.

"Terima kasih paman." Ucap Sarada.

"Apa Sasuke sedang marah padamu?" Ucap Naruto dan mulai melajukan kendaraannya.

"Paman Sasuke katanya marah besar." Ucap Boruto. Sarada hanya terdiam.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang ingin di ucapkan Sarada, ayah." Protes Boruto.

"Iya-iya, Tidak apa-apa Sarada, Sasuke memang seperti itu, dia akan merasa sangat khawatir dan akan bersikap berlebihan jika menyangkut sesuatu yang sangat di lindunginya. Hahahah Sasuke itu ada-ada saja, dia hanya takut terjadi sesuatu padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sarada terdiam.

"Ayah, kita makan ramen dulu baru pulang yaa." Ucap Boruto.

"Tidak ada ramen hari ini, ibumu sudah masak yang enak-enak, makanan rumah akan jauh lebih baik." Ucap Naruto.

"Dasar ayah yang payah." Ucap Boruto.

"Lagi-lagi, kau harus belajar sopan santun Boruto." Ucap Naruto, anaknya tidak juga berubah meskipun sudah sekolah.

Sarada terkekeh melihat pertengkaran kecil Boruto dan ayahnya, mereka selalu saja seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Memakirkan mobil dengan rapi, kedua anak kecil itu sudah berlarian masuk, membuka sepatunya dan berjalan masuk.

"Hima, kakak sudah pulang." Teriak Boruto.

"Hima, ayah pulang." Ucap Naruto.

Uzumaki Himawari, anak bungsu Naruto, gadis kecil dengan rambut Indigo pendeknya, mata yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto, dia mendengar suara kakak dan ayahnya, berlari ke arah ruang tamu, wajahnya terlihat ceria, berlari ke arah mereka dan berbelok, Himawari malah memeluk Sarada

"Ayah, apa dia sudah lupa atau tidak bisa membedakan yang mana kakaknya dan yang mana bukan." Ucap Boruto, dia sama sekali tidak di sambut.

"Bukannya ayah jauh lebih besar dari kalian, kenapa dia tidak menyambut ayahnya sendiri, aduh Hima, ayahmu di sini." Ucap Naruto, dia pun tidak di sambut.

Sarada menatap Himawari, dia sudah sebesar ini, terakhir saat bertemu Hima, dia seorang bayi yang hanya berbaring di kasur.

"Kau masih mengenalku?" Ucap Sarada.

"Kakak." Ucap Himawari dan tersenyum senang.

"Hey, kakakmu di sini." Protes Boruto.

"Hahaha, Sarada juga termasuk kakaknya Himawari." Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi tetap saja aku kakak kandungnya." Boruto tidak ingin kehilangan haknya sebagai kakak Himawari.

Sarada mengusap perlahan puncuk kepala Himawari, merasa cukup senang bisa kembali bertemu dengan anak gadis kecil itu. Himawari menganggap punya teman yang sesuai, kakaknya seorang laki-laki dan sulit untuk di ajak bermain.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" Ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut Indigo sepinggangnya. "Oh, ada tamu, selamat siang, Sarada." Ucap ramah Nyonya Uzumaki, Uzumaki Hinata.

"Selamat siang bibi Hinata." Ucap ramah Sarada.

"Sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung ke rumah, Sasuke tidak pernah lagi mengajakmu." Ucap Hinata.

"Paman Sasuke agak sibuk." Ucap Sarada.

"Baiklah, Kebetulan waktunya tepat, Sarada, Boruto, cepat taruh tas kalian dengan rapi di ruang tengah dan cuci tangan, makan siang sudah tersedia, ajak juga Himawari yaa." Ucap Hinata.

"Baik bu." Ucap Boruto.

Ketiga anak kecil itu berlari ke dalam, menyimpan tas mereka di ruang tengah, berjalan ke arah dapur dan mencuci tangan di westafel, secara bergantian.

"Kau pulang cepat?" Ucap Hinata pada Naruto.

"Sejujurnya aku sudah sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Naruto, memeluk manja istrinya itu.

"Na-Naruto, ada anak-anak, nanti mereka melihat kita." Ucap Hinata, wajahnya sudah memerah menerima perlakuan suaminya itu.

"Iya-iya." Ucap Naruto, mengecup perlahan pipi Hinata dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

Makan siang yang cukup ramai, Sarada pun ikut membaur, seakan memiliki keluarga yang besar, Sarada sedikit merindukan makan bersama seperti ini, Mikoto, Itachi, Fugaku dan Sasuke berada di satu meja makan, hanya Fugaku kadang terlihat lebih banyak diam.

 _Ini yang namanya keluarga kan?_

Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, dia sudah memiliki Sasuke yang sangat menyayanginya, teringat akan situasinya sekarang, Sarada tidak ingin seperti ini terus-menerus, mungkin dia harus sedikit berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Apa makanannya enak?" Tanya Hinata pada Sarada, takut jika tidak sesuai selera anak gadis itu.

"Enak, ini sungguh enak bibi." Ucap Sarada.

"Sekarang kalian tinggal bersama, apa Sasuke sering masak?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, paman Sasuke tidak bisa masak, jadi kami hanya akan memesan makanan." Ucap Sarada.

"Dasar, dia membuat Sarada makan-makanan restoran saja, padahal makanan rumah jauh lebih baik." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa ayah tidak dengar, paman Sasuke tidak bisa masak." Boruto mengulang kembali ucapan Sarada.

"Seharusnya dia sudah mendapatkan pasangan, kenapa dia sangat keras kepala untuk menjadi pria tanpa pasangan seumur hidup." Ucap Naruto, sedikit kesal dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Jika paman Sasuke memiliki pacar, apa kau akan setuju?" Tanya Boruto pada Sarada.

"Hey-hey, anak kecil tidak perlu membahas masalah orang dewasa." Tegur Naruto.

"Apa? Aku hanya bertanya pada Sarada." Protes Boruto.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan ribut di meja makan." Ucap Hinata, meja makan hari ini sungguh ramai.

"Paman Sasuke memiliki pacar?" Ucap Sarada, dia tengah berpikir.

"Jangan di pikirkan Sarada." Ucap Hinata.

"Aku setuju saja jika paman Sasuke memiliki pacar, bukannya itu hal normal untuk orang dewasa?" Ucap Sarada.

"Sayangnya, dia tidak menyukai wanita mana pun." Ucap Naruto. "Sarada, tipe wanita seperti apa yang kau inginkan, aku rasa Sasuke tidak akan menolak jika wanita itu pilihanmu." Ucap Naruto, sedikit timbul ide di kepalanya. Mungkin saja Sasuke akan berubah pikiran dan akhirnya mau melepaskan masa lajangnya.

"Tipe wanita?" Ucap Sarada, tipe wanita ideal yang di bayangkannya tidak muncul, dia pun tidak terlalu tahu seperti apa tipe wanita itu. "Nenek Mikoto." Ucap spontan Sarada.

Hinata menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, Boruto kebingungan, Himawari sibuk makan dan Naruto bengong, yang di ucapkan Sarada malah Mikoto.

"Kenapa harus bibi Mikoto?" Ucap Naruto.

"Soalnya, dia sangat penyayang, ramah, baik hati, aku suka wanita seperti itu, paman Sasuke juga, kadang dia akan terlihat bermanja-maja pada nenek Mikoto." Ucap polos Sarada.

 _Hahaha, itu sih sudah jelas Sarada, bibi Mikoto ibu Sasuke, dia akan jauh lebih menyayangi bibi Mikoto dari pada wanita mana pun._

"Yaa, akan aku coba mencari wanita seperti bibi Mikoto." Ucap Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka jika ucapannya itu malah mendapat respon yang sangat baik dari Sarada, gadis kecil itu terlihat senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Akhirnya update...~

uhuk, karena ada banyak fic auhtor yang TBC jadi harus ngantri satu-satu untuk di kerjakan, hahahahah.

sudah, tidak mau banyak bacot. :D balas review dulu :

.

.

Uchiha Cherry 286 : uhm..., Sakura? belum muncul yaa, mungkin next chapter, chapter ini hanya naru-hina dulu yaa.. harap bersabar.

Choseo ssl : makasih, chapter ini pun mamanya belum muncul, hehehe

Najwa1024 : Hehe, emang sih chapter kemarin agak gimana gitu, terharu sendiri dengan keadaan Sarada, *peluk Sarada* tenang saja ada akan penjelasan dari mana Sarada :)

yagami uzumaki : okey, saran di tampung.

lacus clyne : ibunya sakura kan? jawab : mungkin. ayahnya sasuke kan? jawab : mungkin, pair sasusaku kn ? mungkin :D :D *di tabok reader*

sitieneng4 : Author suka menggambarkan karakter Boruto, hehehe, udah sesuai kan, dia itu emang anak yang paling semangat.

jey : ibu sarada, tenang, akan muncul, berapa chap yaa, kurang tahu, nggak panjang-panjang amat kok, terima kasih :) update yoo

Amamiya Rizumu : Sabar yoo, nanti akan muncul, heheheh, update.

DeShadyLady : wah, langsung di baca borong, hehehe, sepertinya anak Sasuke, abisnya mereka mirip, ehm ehm ehm... author juga penasaran mau di lanjut bagaimana ini :D :D :D

.

.

see you next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Another cherryblossom ~**

 **.**

 **[ Chapter 5 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah makan siang bersama, para anak kecil itu sibuk bermain, Naruto harus kembali ke kantor dan Hinata bisa dengan tenang beres-beres, Himawari akan sibuk bersama Sarada dan Boruto.

Hingga menjelang sore, acara bermain mereka terhenti, hanya ada yang tertidur lelap, Hinata sengaja menaruh kasur panjang dan membuat mereka bisa tertidur di ruang tengah, memberi selimut pada mereka, anak kecil saat tidur sungguh lucu, Hinata tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga, Himawari seperti tidak ingin jauh dari Sarada dan tertidur sambil memeluk Sarada, Boruto sedikit cemburu dengan Himawari yang hanya dekat dengan Sarada, membuat Hinata terhibur dengan sikap kedua anaknya itu.

Hari sudah semakin sore, seseorang memencet bel, Hinata berjalan keluar dan membuka pintu, Sasuke sudah datang.

"Dia sedang tertidur, apa aku bangunkan saja?" Ucap Hinata.

"Tidak perlu, biar aku menggendongnya saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, baiklah, silahkan masuk." Ucap Hinata.

Sasuke membuka sepatunya dan berjalan masuk, melihat ke arah ruang tengah, ada tiga orang anak yang tengah tertidur pulas di sana.

"Mereka terlalu lelah bermain." Ucap Hinata, sedikit memisahkan Hima dari Sarada.

Sasuke menatap sejenak ke arah Sarada, merasa sedikit senang, gadis kecil ini tidak hanya akan belajar terus menerus, dia bisa juga bermain.

"Hima sangat menyukainya sampai-sampai Boruto cemburu." Ucap Hinata dan tersenyum.

"Seperti memiliki teman bermain yang sesuai mungkin itu pikiran Hima." Ucap Sasuke. Mengangkat pelan gadis kecil itu dan menggendongnya di depan, Sarada tidak terusik, dia sangat kelelahan, menjadikan bahu Sasuke sebagai bantalnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaganya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, sama-sama, kapan-kapan jika Sarada ada waktu senggang lagi, kau boleh membawanya ke sini, aku rasa Himawari sangat senang bermain dengannya." Ucap Hinata, menatap anak gadisnya itu yang masih tertidur.

"Hn, baiklah, sampaikan salamku pada Naruto." Ucap Sasuke dan pamit pada Hinata.

Membawa gadis kecil itu ke dalam mobil, menidurkannya di kursi belakang, dia mungkin akan bangun sebentar lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba di rumah, Sasuke melirik ke belakang, Sarada belum bangun, tidak ada niatnya untuk mengusik gadis kecil itu, mengangkatnya perlahan keluar dari mobil, Sasuke akan membawanya ke kamar. Beberapa tetangga yang lewat menyapa Sasuke, mereka tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang berusaha membawa Sarada yang tertidur.

Sebelum pintu terbuka, gadis kecil itu terbangun, merasa dirinya sedang tidak berada di sebuah kasur, tapi di gendong oleh seseorang, Sarada sangat hapal dengan pemilik pafrum ini.

"Paman." Ucapnya serak, dia baru bangun.

"Hn, kau sudah bangun?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya." Ucap Sarada dan menguap, Sasuke menurunkannya perlahan untuk membuka kunci pintu. Sarada sepertinya belum sepenuhnya sadar, bersadar pada sisi paha Sasuke dan menutup matanya, Boruto mengajaknya bermain kejar-kejaran dan itu sungguh membuatnya lelah, dia jarang untuk bermain lari-lari.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar." Ucap Sasuke, mengusap perlahan puncuk kepala gadis kecil itu, Sarada membuka matanya dan mengangguk.

"Apa mau di gendong?" Tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Sarada, dia berjalan sendiri ke arah kamarnya.

"Setelah ini kau harus bangun untuk makan malam." Ucap Sasuke, tidak ada ucapan balasan dari gadis kecil itu. Sasuke merasa dia mendengarnya. Sedikit lucu melihat tingkah anak kecil jika sedang mengantuk, Sasuke tersadar jika hubungannya dengan Sarada hari ini cukup baik, dia sudah kembali berbicara padanya dan tidak ada suasana canggung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi untuk apa mengajakku ke sini?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tengah sibuk dan Naruto tiba-tiba menghubunginya untuk bertemu di sebuah cafe.

"Santailah, aku hanya ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang." Ucap Naruto.

Beberapa detik berlalu, seorang wanita berambut merah dengan kacamata hitamnya, pakaian yang terlihat modis, berjalan sedikit cepat ke arah orang yang sudah menunggunya.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat." Ucap wanita itu.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Nah Sasuke, perkenalkan, namanya Karin, sebenarnya kami sedikit ada hubungan keluarga, keluarga jauh." Ucap Naruto.

"Ah, salam kenal." Ucap Sasuke, tanggapannya biasa, dia tidak terlihat tertarik pada Karin.

"Sa-salam kenal." Ucap Karin, sedikit malu menatap Sasuke, dia pria yang sangat tampan bagi penglihatan Karin.

"Aku sudah menceritakannya pada Karin tentangmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Lain kali, kalian harus mengajak gadis kecil itu." Ucap Karin dan tersenyum.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya nanti." Ucap Naruto, dia terlihat bersemangat menjodohkan sahabatnya itu.

Di Toilet. Sasuke dan Naruto meninggalkan sejenak Karin, mereka butuh berbicara berdua.

"Seharusnya kau katakan dulu padaku." Ucap Sasuke, ini terlalu mendadak.

"Hehehehe, maaf. Tapi, setidaknya kau bisa coba dulu, Karin wanita yang mandiri dan dia cukup menyukai anak-anak, aku rasa Sarada akan cocok dengannya, lagi pula kau seharusnya sedikit mendengar ucapan Sarada, saat makan siang di rumah, dia merasa setuju jika kau memiliki pacar." Ucap Naruto.

"Dia masih anak kecil dan tidak tahu apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke.

"Cobalah untuk berpikir, Sarada mungkin membutuhkan seorang wanita yang bisa mendampinginnya selain kau, mencari pasangan itu tidak buruk juga, apa kau akan seumur hidup seperti ini?" Ucap Naruto.

"Ah, kau sungguh keras kepala, baiklah aku akan mencobanya, jika Sarada tidak menyukainya, jauhkan kami darinya." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya terlihat serius.

"Baik-baik." Ucap Naruto.

Mereka berdua kembali ke meja mereka, Karin masih menunggu, menghabiskan jam istirahat untuk berbicara dengan Karin. Setelah jam istirahat berakhir, Sasuke tidak akan kembali ke kantor, menjemput Sarada dan dia bisa kembali, sesuai permintaan Naruto, Sasuke mau mengatar pulang Karin, mungkin sekalian bertemu dengan Sarada.

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba di depan TK Sarada, gadis kecil itu berlari menghampiri Sasuke, hari ini tidak menunggu lama, Sasuke menjemputnya dengan cepat. Dari arah mobil Sasuke, seorang wanita turun, Sarada melihatnya, wanita yang terlihat sangat dewasa dan cantik.

"Jadi ini Sarada, dia sangat imut, salam kenal Sarada, namaku Karin." Ucap ramah Karin.

"Sa-salam kenal." Ucap Sarada, sedikit malu dan menjadikan Sasuke tamengnya, merapatkan diri pada Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sisi Sasuke, dia baru saja melihat wanita ini, menatap ke arah Sasuke dan hanya ada sebuah senyum di sana. Sarada memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Karin, menjabat tangan dan tersenyum malu.

"Kau sungguh lucu, hari ini bisa mengantarku pulang?" Ucap Karin.

Sarada mengangguk, dia tidak masalah dengan mengantar Karin, berpikir jika Naruto sudah menepati janjinya, mencarikan seseorang yang mirip Mikoto, Sarada bisa melihat dari sikap Karin, dia baik dan ramah.

Sesi perkenalan berakhir, Sarada duduk di kursi belakang dan Karin duduk di sebelah Sasuke, mereka akan mengantar Karin pulang.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya." Ucap Karin dan pamit.

Kembali mobil itu melaju ke arah jalan raya, Sarada terdiam, dia menimbang-nimbang sikap Karin, mungkin itu sudah jauh lebih cukup, Sarada merasa Sasuke perlu seorang wanita di sampingnya, seperti beberapa pasangan orang dewasa pada umumnya, Sarada merasa keluarganya akan lengkap, Sasuke dan Karin, mereka seakan menjadi ayah dan ibu bagi Sarada. Memikirkannya saja membuat Sarada sudah sangat senang.

"Bagaimana?" Ucap Sasuke, dia butuh respon gadis kecil itu, semua keputusan ada padanya.

"Sejauh ini dia cukup baik, apa paman menyukainya?" Ucap Sarada.

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu tertarik, tapi jika kau menginginkannya, kita bisa bersamanya." Ucap Sasuke. Sarada mengangguk senang. Apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke hanya ingin membuat Sarada senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa yang di inginkan Sarada menjadi kenyataan, selama masa percobaan meskipun belum resmi jadi pasangan, Sasuke berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan Karin, begitu juga Sarad dia merespon baik kehadiran Karin, mereka akan terlihat keluar bersama, Karin kadang akan membantu Sasuke menjemput Sarada jika dia sangat-sangat sibuk.

Beberapa tetangga sering melihat Karin yang mendatangi rumah Sasuke, mereka hanya mengamati dan melihat Sarada begitu senang bersama Karin, berpikir jika anak kecil itu mulai membutuhkan sosok ibu.

Hari ini pun Karin menjemput Sarada, gadis kecil itu di beri kunci cadangan dan dia bisa pulang.

"Bibi Karin mau mampir dulu?" Ucap Sarada.

"Ah, tentu, aku akan menemanimu sebentar." Ucap Karin dan tersenyum ramah.

Setelah pintu terbuka, gadis kecil ini bergegas naik ke lantai dua, dia akan mengganti baju, menyajikan teh dan kue untuk Karin. Wanita itu berjalan ke ara ruang tamu dan duduk di sana, dia merasa sedikit lelah, lelah untuk membuat Sasuke hanya fokus padanya, pikirnya akan semudah itu, tapi Sasuke sangat jarang akan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya berdua, selalu saja gadis kecil itu di ajak, Sasuke juga tidak pernah untuk sekedar menghubunginya duluan atau akan mengajaknya keluar, lagi-lagi Karin yang akan bertindak duluan.

"Silahkan." Ucap Sarada, dia sudah menaruh secangkir teh dingin, Sasuke melarangnya untuk menggunakan air panas, tak lupa sepotong kecil kue stroberyshort cake.

"Apa Sasuke selalu sibuk?" Ucap Karin, nada bicaranya sedikit berubah.

"Iya, paman Sasuke selalu sibuk, dia akan pulang sore jika cepat." Ucap Sarada, dia belum menyadari perubahan sikap Karin.

"Hoo." Karin jaid merasa bosan, berhenti berwajah ramah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, dia sampai pada batasnya, meskipun hati Sarada sudah ada padanya, tapi hati Sasuke sungguh tidak bisa di gapainya. "Dengar, aku ingin sering-sering pergi bersama Sasuke, bisakah kau katakan padanya jika kau tidak bisa ikut?" Ucap Karin dan menatap tajam ke arah Sarada.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sarada, anak kecil ini masih belum mengerti juga.

"Aku tidak suka jika kau terus-terusan berada di sekitar Sasuke, lagi pula siapa kau? kau bahkan bukan anak atau keponakan Sasuke." Ucap Karin.

 **Deg.**

Apa yang dengar Sarada barusan cukup membuat perasaannya jadi tidak tenang, kembali mengulang ucapa Karin dalam pikirannya. _'Siapa kau? kau bahkan bukan anak atau keponkakan Sasuke'_ , Sarada terdiam, yang di ucapan Karin memang benar, dia bukan siapa-siapa untuk Sasuke.

"Kau hanya jadi penghalang untukku dan Sasuke, jadi jika kami keluar, kau tidak perlu ikut." Ucap Karin, tersenyum puas, dia harus menegaskan batasan anak kecil ini, dia tidak pantas berada di sekitar Sasuke jika tidak memiliki identitas yang jelas di marga Uchiha.

"Baik." Ucap Sarada, wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Sudah yaa, aku ada urusan lain, sampai jumpa." Ucap Karin dan pergi begitu saja.

Pintu sudah tertutup dan suara mobil Karin sudah menghilang, Sarada membaringkan dirinya di sofa.

"Siapa aku? Siapa? Aku? Aku tidak tahu, aku sebenarnya siapa?" Ucap Sarada, dia merasa sangat sedih, ucapan Karin seperti sebuah mantra untuknya yang terus terngiang di telinganya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke pulang telat, sudah jam 7 malam, setidaknya mereka bisa makan malam bersama, Sasuke menyadari perubahan sikap Sarada, gadis ini hanya diam dan memain-mainkan makanannya.

"Makan dan segera tidur." Tegur Sasuke.

"Uhm... paman." Ucap Sarada, berhenti memain-mainkan makannya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Pergilah berjalan-jalan dengan bibi Karin, aku rasa dia akan sangat senang." Ucap Sarada.

"Baiklah, Saat hari minggu kita pergi bersama." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan ikut, uhm... aku akan ke rumah paman Naruto saja, aku ingin bermain bersama Himawari." Ucap Sarada dan tersenyum, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa di bohongi, dia sadar jika Sadara sedang dalam tekanan.

"Uhm, baiklah." Ucap Sasuke, berpura-pura untuk merespon baik ucapan Sarada.

Makan malam berakhir dan Sarada bergegas tidur. Dia sungguh tidak rela jika Sasuke bersama Karin, wanita itu tidak seperti apa yang di harapkannya, dia wanita jahat dan hanya ingin memenangkan hati Sasuke. Sarada pun kembali teringat ucapan itu, sekali lagi dia bukan siapa-siapa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto bergegas menjemput Boruto, dia akan ada meeting setelah mengantar anaknya.

"Ayah." Panggil Boruto.

"Uhm, apa?" Ucap Naruto, tatapannya tidak lepas untuk fokus berkendara.

"Sarada bersikap aneh." Ucap Boruto.

"Bersikap aneh? Seperti apa?" Ucap Naruto.

"Dia terlihat sedih dan tidak ingin bermain bahkan membaca buku favoritnya." Ucap Boruto, dia merasa jika Sarada sangat berbeda tadi.

"Apa dia sakit?" Ucap Naruto, menyimpulkan jika anak kecil tidak bersemangat biasanya mereka terserang penyakit.

"Tidak, Sarada tidak sakit, dia sehat-sehat saja. Aku sempat bertanya padanya, Sarada cuma katakan jika dia hanya jadi pengganggu." Ucap Boruto.

Naruto terdiam, pemikiran anak-anak jaman sekarang sedikit rumit, mereka mulai memikirkan hal semacam 'jadi pengganggu', hal itu hanya orang dewasa yang memahaminya.

"Pengganggu? Hahaha, sudahlah, mungkin Sarada hanya sedang tidak mood untuk bersemangat." Ucap Naruto. Tapi yang di ucapkan anak-anak itu selalu sejujur, dia harus membicarakan hal ini pada Sasuke, mungkin saja ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehadiran Karin dan Sarada merasa tersingkirkan.

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali gadis itu di jemput Karin, dia tidak akan bersikap ramah lagi, Karin sudah mengeluarkan sikap aslinya, Sarada akan terdiam dan Karin akan terus berucap hal seperti ingin gadis ini keluar dari kehidupan Sasuke selama-lamanya.

"Apa paman Sasuke sudah mengajakmu pergi?" Ucap Sarada.

"Ah, iya, dia mengajakku kemarin, terima kasih yaa, aku jadi sangat senang dia mengajaku keluar, hanya berdua." Ucap Karin dan terlihat senang.

"Oh, baguslah." Ucap Sarada, menundukkan wajahnya.

"Lain kali kau harus seperti itu terus, atau uhm... bagaimana kalau kau minta Sasuke untuk mengirimmu ke panti asuhan, di sana jauh lebih baik, ada banyak anak-anak sepertimu." Ucap Karin.

Pupil gadis ini melebar, tanpa sengaja Karin sudah bersiap untuk mengusir Sarada. Sarada semakin menundukkan wajahnya, dia tidak ingin berpisah dari Sasuke dan tinggal bersama orang-orang yang tidak di kenalnya meskipun mereka ada yang seumuran Sarada, kembali mengingat Fugaku yang tidak bisa menerimanya dan meminta Sasuke untuk membawanya ke panti asuhan.

"Cukup! Keluar dari rumahku!" Teriak Sarada, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri. Sasuke adalah segala-galanya, dia sudah seperti orang tua baginya, gadis kecil ini akan mengambil kembali Sasuke, dia tidak ingin orang jahat berada di sisi Sasuke.

 **Plakkkk...!**

Sebuah tamparan keras di wajah Sarada.

"Kau hanya anak kecil, jangan berani-berani berucap kasar dan berteriak keras padaku." Ucap Karin, nada suaranya terdengar pelan, tapi dia sudah sangat marah.

Sarada terkejut dan memegang pipinya, baru kali ini ada yang memukulnya, bahkan Sasuke yang marah besar pun tidak pernah memukulnya. Kembali tangan yang menamparr wajah Sarada itu mencengkram dagunya, mengangkat sedikit lebih tinggi, Karin bisa melihat wajah gadis itu, air mata mulai menumpuk di sana.

"Jangan coba-coba jadi gadis pemberani di hadapanku, kau bukan tandinganku, jadi jalankan semua ucapanku dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari Sasuke." Ucap Karin. Melepas paksa tangannya dari dagu Sarada, membuat gadis itu terdorong dan terduduk di lantai. "Dah, aku pulang dulu." Ucap Karin.

Wanita kasar itu sudah pergi, Sarada menutup wajahnya dan menangis, tidak ada suara, hanya terdengar isak, hatinya sedikit sakit, Karin sungguh bukan wanita yang pantas untuk Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sudah memarkirkan mobilnya, melihat lampu yang masih menyala di ruang tamu, mungkin saja Sarada belum tidur dan masih menunggunya. Berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, sedikit terkejut dengan Sarada lari menghampiri Sasuke, menarik kaki bajunya dan membuat Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Sarada.

"Ada apa, hn?" Ucap Sasuke, tidak ada jawaban dan hanya ada pelukkan erat dari Sarada. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke, merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap Sarada, akhir-akhir ini sikapnya tidak biasa dan kali ini dia memeluk Sasuke dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar seakan takut akan sesuatu.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?" Ucap Sarada, nada suaranya terdengar serak, seperti dia habis menangis.

"Tidak akan pernah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ucap Sasuke, membalas pelukkan Sarada dan mengusap perlahan-lahan punggung gadis kecil itu. "Katakan padaku, apa yang sudah terjadi?" Ucap Sasuke, dia semakin di buat bingung.

Sarada berani melepaskan pelukkannya, Sasuke menatap wajah Sarada, lagi-lagi dia mendapat bekas air mata di sana, dia sudah berjanji tidak akan membuat Sarada sedih dan kali ini janjinya pun hanya ucapan saja. tunggu, matanya melebar ke arah pipi Sarada yang memerah.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat marah, dia tidak akan mengampuni siapa pun yang menyakiti Sarada. "Katakan siapa!" Ucap Sasuke, dia akan jauh lebih membalas sakit Sarada berkali-kali lipat. Tangan kecil itu menggenggam lembut tangan Sasuke, berusaha membuat Sasuke tenang, mereka harus sama-sama berpikir jernih. "Baiklah, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ucap Sasuke, seakan bisa membaca apa yang tengah Sarada lakukan padanya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berbohong padamu, aku ingin dia sendiri yang mengeluarkan sikap aslinya." Ucap Sarada.

"Sesuai rencanamu, akan aku lakukan." Ucap Sasuke, kembali memeluk gadis kecil itu, dia harus menahan emosinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu, Karin merasa cukup senang, Sasuke mengundangnya ke rumah untuk makan siang bersama, Sasuke tidak begitu pandai memasak dan meminta Karin untuk membantunya, kadang jika menatap ke arah Sarada, gadis itu terdiam, Karin merasa Sarada tidak menceritakan saat dia sudah menampar Sarada.

"Ah, kita kehabisan garam, baiklah tunggu sebentar, aku akan pergi membelinya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Okey." Ucap Karin. Wanita itu akan menunggu Sasuke dan memotong-motong bahan masakan. "Sasuke sudah tidak ada, kau tidak perlu bersikap sok manis lagi di hadapanku." Ucap Karin, menatap ke arah Sarada dan pisau yang di pegangnya masih berada di tangannya. "Jadi, apa yang kau katakan pada Sasuke tentang wajahmu?" Tanya Karin, dia terlihat santai.

"Ha-hanya jatuh saat bermain." Ucap Sarada, dia sudah menjadi takut pada Karin.

"Baguslah, kau sudah menjadi gadis pembohong." Ucap Karin.

"Aku akan katakan pada paman yang sebenarnya." Ucap Sarada, dia tengah memancing Karin.

"Oh, katakan saja, lagi pula mana ada anak kecil yang di percaya." Ucap Karin.

"Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu mengenal paman Sasuke, dia jauh lebih percaya padaku, makanya dia tidak pernah meninggalkanku meskipun kalian pergi bersama." Ucap Sarada. Dia harus berani, tangannya sedikit dingin dan gugup.

Karin berhenti memotong bahan masakannya, ucapan Sarada menjadi tombak amarah untuknya, dia sadar akan hal itu, Sasuke selalu saja mengajak Sarada kenapa pun mereka pergi, tidak ada waktu berdua untuk mereka.

"Kau! berani-beraninya, dengar! Kau hanya anak kecil!" Ucap Karin, dia mulai terlihat kesal.

"Iya, aku hanya kecil, tapi aku dan paman Sasuke sudah sangat lama bersama, kau sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya" Ucap Sarada, dia harus kuat.

"Cih, baguslah, jika dia lebih mementingkanmu, jika sekarang kau tidak ada, aku yang akan menjadi satu-satunya orang penting untuknya." Ucap Karin, langkah perlahan, pisau itu masih berada di tangannya, pikirannya berkabut, dia menginginkan Sasuke seutuhnya tanpa ada satu pun benalu yang selalu berada di sekitar Sasuke.

Sarada mulai panik dan berlari, sayangnya langkahnya kalah cepat, Karin sudah menarik baju gadis itu, membantingnya di lantai dan siap akan menusuk Sarada. Kegiatannya terhenti, sebuah tangan menepis keras tangan Karin membuat wanita itu melemparkan pisau yang dari pegangannya ke arah lain, sebuah tendangan keras mendarat di perutnya. Sasuke tidak main-main untuk melawan seorang wanita, pria itu bahkan berani menendang Karin, mengangkat segera Sarada dan menggendongnya, Sarada sudah sangat berusaha untuk memancing Karin. Tubuhnya bergetar, Sasuke berusaha menenangkannya. Gadis kecil itu berhasil membuktikan pada Sasuke, jika Karin adalah wanita yang buruk.

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke, ini tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat, kami hanya main-main." Ucap Karin, memegang perutnya yang cukup sakit.

"Keluar!" Teriak Sasuke, bahkan sampai tetangga mendengar teriakkan pria bersuara bariton itu.

"Tidak Sasuke, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Sarada, benarkan Sarada, ayo katakan yang jujur pada Sasuke." Ucap Karin, dia masih berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke, tidak ada tanggapan dari Sarada, memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke, dia sudah sangat takut dan tidak ingin bertemu Karin lagi.

Tidak ada ampunan lagi, satu tangan Sasuke yang bebas menarik paksa Karin untuk keluar dari rumahnya, Karin jatuh terduduk dan masih tidak ingin pulang. Sasuke menatap jijik kepadanya, Karin sungguh tega untuk sekedar melawan anak kecil, bahkan jika Sasuke tidak cepat, Sarada mungkin sudah tidak akan ada lagi.

"Dengarkan aku Sasuke! anak kecil itu berbohong! Aku sungguh mencintaimu!" Ucap Karin.

"Pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah memperlihatkan wajahmu lagi." Ucap Sasuke, menatap dingin ke arah Karin.

"Aku tidak akan pergi! Bukannya sebentar lagi kita akan menikah!" Teriak Karin.

Pertengkaran Sasuke dan Karin di terasnya cukup membuat para tetangga penasaran dan sedikit terusik, mereka berdatangan dan melihat wanita yang selalu mengantar Sarada. Berisik-bisik dan merasa jika Karin terlihat seperti wanita yang tidak waras.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Kepo salah seorang tetangga.

"Wanita ini ingin melukaiku." Ucap Sarada. Dia sudah berani memandangi Karin, tatapan yang sama persis dengan Sasuke, Karin baru saja menyadarinya, tatapan mereka berdua sungguh kelam dan menusuk.

"Ha! Apa-apaan ini, hahaha, aku tidak pernah berniat melukaimu Sarada dan kenapa tatapan kalian terlihat sama, kalian membohongiku? Aku pikir kalian bukan seorang ayah dan anak." Ucap Karin.

"Hey, wanita gila, mereka benar ayah dan anak." Ucap tetangga Sasuke, awal Sasuke dan Sarada datang, mereka sudah memperkenalkan diri sebagai keluarga.

"Iya, dasar wanita aneh, pergi dari sini, kau hanya membuat keributan."

"Apa! Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian." Bentak Karin

"Kau berani juga melawan warga kompleks sini."

Detik berikutnya, para tetangga Sasuke yang notabenenya ibu-ibu berbadan besar, menarik paksa Karin, menghajar wanita itu dan memasukkannya paksa ke dalam mobilnya, mengancam Karin agar tidak mendatangi kompleks ini dan mengganggu Sarada. Sasuke mendekap wajah Sarada, dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan kekerasan massal pada anak kecil itu.

"Sudah berakhir." Ucap Sasuke, dia akhirnya bisa bernapas lega, terlepas dari wanita yang tidak di sukainya dan bisa menyelamatkan Sarada.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sialan para ibu-ibu itu, mereka pikir siapa mereka! tunggu saja, akan aku balas kau anak kecil sialan!" ucap Karin, dia sudah sampai di apartmentnya dengan keadaan yang cukup kacau, rambutnya acak-acakan, bajunya sedikit robek dan wajahnya memar.

Terdengar bel dari depan pintu apartmentnya, Karin tidak punya waktu untuk merapikan diri, berjalan cepat dan membukanya, jika cuma pengantar barang dia akan memarahi pengantar itu. Pintu terbuka dan matanya melebar.

"Aku sungguh di buat malu olehmu." Ucap Naruto.

"I-ini kesalahanmu! Seharusnya kau tidak mengenalkanku pada Sasuke." Ucap Karin, dia sangat marah.

"Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk berbuat baik pada Sasuke dan Sarada, anak kecil itu juga sudah menjadi bagian dari Sasuke, kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyingkirkan gadis kecil itu." Ucap Naruto, dia berusaha tenang.

"Cih, aku tidak peduli padanya." Ucap Karin.

"Mulai detik ini, jauh Sasuke dan Sarada, jika tidak, kau akan menanggung akibatnya" Ucap Naruto, menatap tajam ke arah Karin.

"Baik! Aku tidak akan mengganggunya lagi, sebagai gantinya, kau tidak mengusikku lagi." Ucap Karin, sejujurnya dia sangat takut pada Naruto, orang yang cukup berpengaruh, Karin tidak ada apa-apanya jika Naruto sudah bertindak.

"Bagus, itu hal yang ingin aku dengar." Ucap Naruto dan pergi begitu saja. Dia rasa ancamannya dan melihat keadaan Karin, wanita itu tidak pernah akan kembali pada Sasuke, tetangga Sasuke cukup menyeramkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, hari ini ibu yang akan mengajar kalian." Ucap seorang guru TK yang baru menggantikan guru TK yang lama di kelas Sarada, guru yang terlihat begitu ramah dan membuat anak-anak senang saat bertemu guru baru itu.

"Sakura sensei! Namaku Boruto, Uzumaki Boruto." Ucap Boruto tiba-tiba memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, ada yang mau ikut berkenalan?" Ucap Sakura, Haruno Sakura, dia seorang guru TK yang baru. Rambut softpink sebahunya, mata hijau zambrut dan senyum ramahnya.

Murid-murid lain mulai memperkenalkan diri, ada yang sedikit malu-malu dan membuatnya cukup lama. Sakura menanggapinya dengan sabar, dia sudah tahu resiko untuk mengajar di TK, butuh kesabaran lebih untuk mengajar mereka.

"Uchiha Sarada. Salam kenal." Ucap Sarada. Dia sudah sangat bangga menggunakan marganya sendiri, Sasuke sudah mengurusnya dan menuliskan marganya untuk Sarada. Sakura terdiam sejenak menatap anak gadis yang bernama Sarada itu. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya dan meminta murid lain yang belum berkenalan.

Perkenalan selesai, Sakura mulai mengajar mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa aku boleh pulang sendirian?" Ucap Sarada, dia masih merasa tidak enak jika Sasuke sibuk dan harus repot untuk menjemputnya.

"Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk pulang sendiri." Ucap Sasuke.

Sarada mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke, gadis itu berlari kembali ke depan kelasnya, seorang wanita berjalan keluar dan menghampiri Sarada, gadis kecil itu hanya ingin pamit pada gurunya.

"Apa dia ayahmu, Sarada?" Tanya Sakura.

"Uhm... Aku tidak tahu, tapi dia cocok untuk menjadi ayahku." Ucap Sarada dan membuat Sakura bingung.

"Jadi dia bukan ayahmu?" Ucap Sakura. Sarada menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, dia adalah ayahku." Ucap Sarada, tegas. Sakura tersenyum, anak kecil kadang sulit menggunakan kata-katanya.

"Aku baru melihat anda." Ucap Sasuke. Menghampiri keduanya.

"Salam kenal, aku guru baru di kelas Sarada, guru sebelumnya sudah mengundurkan diri." Ucap Sakura, ramah.

"Oh, baiklah, Sarada, kita harus segera pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah beranjak pergi, menunggu Sarada, gadis itu kembali pamit pada Sakura dan bergegas mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

 _Pria itu? ini tidak mungkin, kami bertemu lagi, tapi dia sepertinya tidak akan ingat padaku._

Wanita itu menatap mereka pergi, melirik ke arah gadis kecil itu. mereka terlihat mirip, tapi Sarada seperti mengucapkan jika Sasuke bukan ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

karena hari ini hari spesial semua fic tbc author update. karena libur ngeborong balap ngetik semua fic, oh...~ jariku mati rasa O_O

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA CHAN...~~~ :* :***

 **.**

 **.**

maaf untuk hari ini tidak ada balas review yaa, next time okey. XD

.

.

see you next chapter...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wajib di baca**

 **Catatan :** Untuk chapter kali ini author kasih Rate M, tenang alur fic ini masih berada di rate T hanya chapter ini saja, yaa, author harus menceritakan dari mana Sarada dan author sendiri lupa jika fic ini rate T *jungkir balik* so, chapter kali ini mengandung usur dewasa untuk 18+ kalau tidak senang di skip saja, tapi kalau nggak di baca nggak tahu alurnya *laught devil* author hanya memberi peringatan dan bijaklah menjadi seorang reader. :) *kabur*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Another cherryblossom ~**

 **.**

 **[ Chapter 6 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback.**

 **Hari dimana sebelum Sarada hadir.**

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau mengikuti ucapan ayahmu?" Ucap Naruto.

"Hn, tidak masalah, lagi pula dia ingin aku segera belajar ikut menjalankan perusahaan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baguslah, kau tahu, awalnya akan sulit, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti akan perusahaan dan apapun di sana, bahkan para orang-orang tua itu seenaknya ingin menyingkirkanku, memangnya mereka siapa? Aku kan yang memiliki semua perusahaan itu." Protes Naruto.

"Kau harus lebih tegas pada mereka, jangan sampai mereka mengambil milikmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, kau benar, aku harus tetap menjalankan apa yang sudah orang tuaku tinggalkan." Ucap Naruto, bersemangat.

Saat ini, Sasuke yang sudah menyelesaikan masa kuliahnya dan mulai mengambil posisinya sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaan yang kakaknya kelola, awalnya Sasuke sudah berencana akan keluar negeri dan melanjutkan S2nya, hanya saja Fugaku sudah berharap banyak pada anak bungsunya. Naruto yang sudah di tinggal mati kedua orang tuanya, dia harus bekerja keras untuk mempertahankan perusahaan miliknya dari tangan orang-orang yang suka menyabotase keadaan, di umurnya yang sekarang dia harus pandai-pandai mengambil perannya sebagai direktur utama.

Itachi sangat sibuk dan berada di luar kota, Fugaku, Ayah Sasuke meminta anak bungsunya untuk menggantikan Itachi datang pada rapat jalin kerja sama antara beberapa perusahaan, hal ini memang tidak terlalu baru bagi Sasuke, dia sering ikut meeting di saat magang di perusahaan Uchiha, cuma meeting kali ini cukup serius dan termasuk skala besar, dia akan berusaha terbiasa. Naruto, sahabatnya, dia hanya memberi masukkan pada Sasuke sebagai orang yang lebih dulu menjalankan perusahaannya sendiri hingga sekarang.

Meeting di adakan jam 7 malam di sebuah hotel mewah, orang-orang yang hadir di meeting kali ini hanya memiliki waktu di jam itu, Sasuke mau tidak mau hanya mengikutinya saja, ini demi nama baik ayahnya dan demi perusahaan yang di kelola bersama kakaknya. Berjalan menyusuri sepanjang lobi, mereka sudah memesan sebuah tempat untuk meeting, Sasuke hanya merasa sedikit bingung, kenapa harus sebuah hotel dan bukan sebuah tempat yang wajar untuk di gunakan meeting, mungkin kantor.

Menghela napas sejenak, mengetuk pintu beberapa kali terdengar beberapa suara untuk meminta Sasuke masuk, gagang pintu di putar dan Sasuke bisa melihat ada 4 orang pria di sana, mereka terlihat jauh lebih tua dari Sasuke, selain mereka, ada 3 orang wanita yang duduk di sebelah mereka, berpakaian minim dan berdandan menor, Sasuke yakin mereka bukan istri-istri para pria ini, dia harus tenang dan tidak perlu mempermasalahkannya, di meja terlihat beberapa botol anggur yang mahal dan berkas-berkas perusahaan, ruangan itu penuh asap rokok, pemuda ini tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di lakukan pria-pria ini, mereka sedang meeting atau sedang bersantai ria.

"Yaa, Sasuke masuklah, wah... kau jauh lebih muda dan tampan jika di lihat secara langsung." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Anak-anak Fugaku memang sangat jenius dan berbakat saat umur mereka masih muda." Ucap yang lainnya.

"Jangan diam saja di situ, duduklah, tidak perlu tegang, ini hanya meeting santai." Ucap pria lainnya dan menyambut ramah Sasuke.

"Bacalah beberapa berkas ini."

Sasuke duduk dan mengambil beberapa berkas yang mereka berikan, dia akan fokus pada berkas-berkas, suara-suara manja dari para wanita itu cukup mengganggu, tapi dia tidak perlu memperhatikannya.

"Hey, apa yang kau masukkan itu?"

"Tenanglah ini hanya obat."

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, hahahaha, apa karena gadis yang membawa pesanan kita?"

"Tidak-tidak, aku orang yang baik-baik kok."

"Hati-hati, dia itu masih gadis loh, wajahnya saja masih sangat muda."

Pemuda ini sesekali melirik ke arah mereka yang tengah sibuk berbicara, entah apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan, salah satu dari mereka menghubungi bagian pelayanan kamar untuk kembali membawakan beberapa es batu dan cemilan.

"Nah, Sasuke, apa kau sudah memiliki pacar?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menanggapi pertanyaan mereka. "Belum, saat ini aku hanya fokus untuk pekerjaan." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Ada muda jaman sekarang memang harus seperti itu, selagi kau masih muda, hahahaha."

Sasuke hampir menyelesaikan membaca berkas-berkas itu, para pria itu semakin aneh dan tangan-tangan mereka mulai nakal hanya sekedar untuk meraba tubuh setiap wanita yang duduk di samping mereka, kecuali satu orang, dia hanya fokus pada minumannya, pintu di luar di ketuk beberapa kali dan terdengar suara 'pelayanan kamar', mereka berucap untuk masuk saja dan seorang gadis masuk membawa apa yang mereka pesan. Sasuke sibuk pada berkas-berkas dan tidak melihat gadis itu masuk, dia menaruh setiap pesanan di meja, sebelum pergi, seorang pria ingin memberinya tip, belum sempat mengambilnya, lengan gadis itu di tarik dan membuatnya terduduk di sebelah pria yang menarik tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu, aku akan memberikanmu tip lain."

Sasuke melirik ke arah mereka, dia hanya melihat pria yang memegang tangan seorang gadis, pegawai hotel.

"Aku rasa di pegawai yang cantik."

"Benar kan, aku tidak salah lihat."

"Ma-maaf, aku harus kembali bekerja." Ucap gadis ini, dia sedikit takut dengan suasana kamar VIP ini, meskipun ada wanita juga di dalamnya tapi gadis tidak yakin kalau mereka pun wanita baik-baik.

"Sebentar saja, karena hari ini kami tengah mengadakan kerja sama, bisakah kau ikut merayakannya, tenang ini anggur dengan kadar alkohol yang rendah, kau tidak akan mabuk."

Gadis ini ingin melawan, tapi dia pun akan kena marah dari bosnya jika tidak ramah pada tamu, merasa serba salah, gadis ini akan meminum anggur itu dan bergegas pergi.

"Ini aku sudah membacanya." Ucap Sasuke, menyimpan berkas itu di meja dan tangannya sengaja mengenai salah satu gelas yang masih berisi anggur. "Ah, maaf-maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Lanjut pemuda itu, para pria itu cukup terkejut dengan gelas yang tertumpah di atas berkas-berkas, mereka sibuk, mencoba mengamankan berkas-berkas lain dan tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah menukar anggur yang entah sudah di beri apa dengan anggur lain.

"Tidak apa-apa, berkas ini masih ada soft-filenya."

"Ah syukurlah." Ucap Sasuke, seakan-akan dia pun takut ada apa-apa dengan berkas itu.

"Hahahaha, anak Fugaku ini cukup menarik juga, bagaimana dengan kesepakatannya?"

Sasuke sibuk berbicara dengan pria lainnya, sedang pria yang duduk di sebelah gadis pegawai hotel ini memberinya anggur, gadis itu meneguk beberapa kali dan menyimpan gelasnya, pria di sampingnya menahannya untuk duduk sebentar, tapi gadis itu sudah tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi, dia pamit sopan dan bergegas keluar.

"Ada apa? sepertinya dia tidak mampan dengan itu."

"Sial! Padahal obat itu sangat manjur meskipun sebutir."

"Sudahlah, kau bisa memakai punya." Ucap pria lain dan menyodorkan wanita di sebelahnya.

Sasuke menatap malas ke arah mereka, lain kali dia tidak akan ikut meeting seperti ini, kembali membahas kerja sama. Seorang wanita dari ketiga wanita itu sejak tadi memperhatikan Sasuke, dia juga melihat pemuda itu sengaja menukar minuman tanpa ada yang sadar.

"Apa kalian tidak haus berbincang-bincang? Minumlah dulu." Ucap wanita itu, ada sebuah senyuman licik di sana.

"Ya-ya, kita minum dulu agar kerja sama ini lancar."

"Sasuke minumlah, ini hanya anggur dengan kadar alkohol rendah."

"Hn." Sasuke melirik ke arah mereka yang sudah minum, sedangkan minuman Sasuke adalah minuman yang di buat untuk gadis tadi, sedikit takut jika obat aneh yang di masukkan ke dalamnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke, ini hanya demi ayah dan kakaknya, dia memasang muka topeng untuk pria-pria yang ada di ruangan ini, mengambil gelas itu dan minum dalam satu tegukan, tidak ada rasa apa-apa selain rasa anggur yang meninggalkan rasa pahit di tenggorakannya. Sasuke berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya setelah minum anggur ini.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mau kerja sama dengan perusahaan Uchiha." Ucap Sasuke dan sedikit membungkuk kan tubuhnya, dia harus menghormati orang yang lebih tua meskipun mereka sangat berengsek.

"Tenanglah, kami sudah lama mengamati perusahaan Uchiha dan kalian jauh lebih unggul dalam menanamkan saham."

"Sekali lagi Terima kasih, uhm, sebaiknya aku harus pulang, tidak ada yang perlu lagi aku baca?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, terima kasih juga Sasuke."

"Sampaikan salam kami pada Fugaku."

"Baik." Ucap Sasuke, ramah, pamit sopan dan bergegas keluar.

Sebelum keluar, pemuda ini menatap wanita yang berbicara tentang minuman, dia tahu, jika wanita itu melihatnya tadi dan sengaja mengucapkan hal itu, ada senyum aneh yang di layangkannya pada Sasuke, sekali lagi pemuda ini tidak ambil pusing bergegas keluar.

Berjalan menyusuri sepanjang ruang hotel ini, berhenti sejenak dan perasaannya mulai tidak enak, aneh, rasanya benar-benar aneh, Sasuke membuka kancing jasnya dan melonggarkan dasinya, tubuhnya sedikit panas dan berasa sesuatu akan meledak di bawahnya, mencoba kembali berjalan dan membuatnya berlutut, tubuhnya semakin panas dan keringat menuruni pelipisnya.

 _Sial! Apa yang mereka masukkan ke dalam minuman itu._

"Tuan, anda tidak apa-apa?" Ucap seorang pegawai hotel, Sasuke tidak bisa berbicara dengan baik dan napasnya terasa berat.

"To-tolong, satu kamar, ahhkk..., aku sudah tidak kuat lagi." Ucap Sasuke, meminta kamar hotel pada pegawai itu.

Merasa kasihan dan bingung harus berbuat apa, gadis ini mengikuti permintaan pemuda yang seperti tengah menahan rasa sakit, Sasuke memberi kartu kreditnya dan mengucapkan nomer pinnya dan gadis ini bergegas ke lantai dasar untuk memesan kamar. Teman kerjanya sedikit bingung, kenapa harus gadis ini yang mengambil kamar, dia pun hanya menjelaskan jika tiba-tiba seorang pemuda meminta kamar lagi dan dia malas untuk turun. Setelahnya, gadis ini cepat kembali pada Sasuke dan menuntunnya ke kamar yang tidak jauh dari Sasuke berlutut, memapahnya agar bisa berjalan pelan-pelan, gadis ini masih mengingat wajah pemuda yang tengah di tolongnya, pemuda ini tadi sudah menumpahkan minuman di kamar yang di datanginya tadi.

Tiba di dalam kamar, gadis ini langsung membaringkan pemuda yang di bawanya, dia terlihat begitu kesakitan, entah karena apa, suhu tubuhnya normal, tapi pemuda ini terlihat sangat keringatan.

"Tuan, apa perlu aku panggilkan dokter?" Ucap gadis itu.

"Ti-ahk! Tidak perlu." Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya, lagi, menarik gadis itu ke atas kasur dan menindihnya. "Ha-hanya kau yang bisa menolongku." Bisik Sasuke di telinga gadis di bawahnya. Gadis ini sangat terkejut, ada seorang pemuda yang sudah berani menindihnya di kasur, napas pemuda itu semakin berat, gadis ini berusaha memberontak dan tiba-tiba menjadi tenang, dia bisa melihat jelas wajah pemuda ini, di hadapannya wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat memerah dengan tatapan sayup menahan rasa sakit. Kembali mengingat, pemuda ini sengaja menumpahkan minuman dan gadis ini bisa melihat jelas, dia sudah menukar minumannya, mencoba memikirkan hal ini, jika saja minuman itu sudah di minumnya, dia sudah akan di perkosa beramai-ramai oleh para pria tadi, tapi pemuda ini yang malah kena getahnya.

"A-apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Ucap gadis ini, bibirnya bergetar, dia takut, tapi menahannya, wajahnya sangat merona, pemuda ini cukup tampan, dia harus menanggung konsekuensinya jika sudah membantu pria ini.

Tidak ada ucapan apa-apa dari Sasuke, pikirannya hilang kendali, dia sudah pada batas kesadarannya untuk menahan, segera menyambar bibir gadis itu sambil mencoba membuka celananya dan celana dalamnya begitu juga rok gadis ini, di angkat dan celana dalamnya pun di lepaskan begitu saja, hanya bisa menangis, pikirannya terlalu dangkal untuk membantu pemuda yang terkena masalah yang seharusnya dia yang mendapat masalah itu.

Detik berlalu, gadis ini sudah menjadi seorang wanita, Sasuke sudah tidak sadar dengan terus melancarkan apa yang di tahannya tadi, obat perangsang itu cukup kuat, membuatnya tidak bisa melihat baik siapa yang tengah di masukinya. Gadis itu terus mendesah, untuk pertama kalinya dia melakukan ini dan pemuda di hadapannya adalah orang sudah merebut kesuciannya. Apa yang akan di lakukan selanjutnya? gadis ini tidak tahu, pemuda ini bukan sebarang orang, setelan jas mahal yang sudah tergeletak di lantai, hanya tinggal kemejanya saja yang sudah berantakan, Sasuke tidak menjamah tubuh gadis ini, dia hanya mencium bibirnya dan masukkan dirinya ke dalam, di bawah sana jauh lebih menginginkan dari pada tangannya yang tidak sama sekali menyentuh gadis di bawahnya yang terus mendesah, bahkan gadis itu masih berpakaian lengkap, tangan Sasuke berada di pada tangan gadis itu, mereka hanya saling menggenggam erat satu sama lain.

Ini nikmat? Tentu, wanita ini menikmatinya, pemuda ini tidak mengubah posisi dan terus melakukannya, sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali wanita ini keluar lebih dulu, berakhir pada Sasuke sudah pada puncaknya dan mengeluarkannya begitu saja, wanita ini terkejut, mendorong Sasuke namun sepertinya sedikit terlambat, segera berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan berusaha membersihkan diri, dia masih berharap tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam rahimnya, ini bisa gawat dan dia pun akan kesulitan.

Mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dengan tubuh yang lelah, menatap pemuda yang sudah memasukinya tadi. Dia tertidur begitu saja. Wanita ini menghela napas pasrah, apa yang sudah di pikirkannya dengan mau mengikuti ucapan pemuda itu, cinta pada pandangan pertama yang sungguh konyol. Mencoba merapikan dirinya, tak lupa wanita ini merapikan dan membersihkan alat kelamin pria yang sudah tertidur itu, di sana masih basah, menaikkan kembali celananya dan menyelimutinya. Wanita sudah salah untuk merasa kasihan, tapi dia cukup malu mengingat apa sudah mereka lakukan. Berharap jika mereka bertemu kembali pemuda ini akan ingat padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke membuka matanya dan merasa ini bukan kamarnya, bergegas bangun dan melirik ruangan ini, kamar hotel, dia masih berada di hotel, kepalanya sedikit pusing, dia tidak tahu kenapa harus tidur di sini, ingatan terakhirnya dia merasa tubuhnya panas, membuka selimut itu dan tubuhnya tidak terasa aneh seperti kemarin, matanya menangkap sesuatu di atas kasur itu, warna merah, darah? Sasuke bergegas membuka celananya dan melihat miliknya, apa benar itu darahnya atau bukan, bernapas lega, itu buka dari miliknya, celananya masih baik-baik saja dan tidak ada bercak darah. Membaringkan tubuhnya kembali, perasaannya sedikit aneh, tapi tidak seperti tadi malam, seakan tubuhnya merasa ringan dan sudah melepaskan sesuatu.

Ponselnya terus berdering, Sasuke bergegas bangun dan mencari jasnya, menemukan jas itu tersimpan rapi di sofa dan kartu kreditnya di dekat jasnya, mengambil ponselnya dan melihat panggil tak terjawab dari ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya, dia tidak pulang semalam dan tidak ada kabar. Sasuke menghubungi mereka dan hanya mengatakan jika dia sedang tidak enak badan dan memilih tidur di hotel tempat meeting.

Dia harus cek out, tidak ada gunanya untuk berlama-lama di hotel ini, dia hanya numpang tidur, merapikan kemejanya dan memakai jasnya, merasa ada bau lain pada jasnya, bau parfum wanita. Mungkin itu hanya parfum pegawai yang sudah membantunya semalam.

 **Ending Flashback.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura hanya menopang dagunya di meja makan, apartemennya tidak jauh dari TK tempatnya sekarang bekerja, wajah pria yang menjemput Sarada kembali di ingatnya, mungkin semacam takdir, mereka tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun lamanya dan akhirnya di pertemukan kembali, pria itu terlihat semakin dewasa dan matang, Sakura masih mengingat jelas wajahnya yang dulu, masih sangat muda.

Melirik ke samping dan mengingat Sarada, anak kecil itu terlihat mirip dengan pria berambut raven itu, Sakura memikirkan jika pria itu sudah menikah dan memiliki anak, tapi Sarada seperti mengucapkan jika dia bukan anaknya, hal ini membuat Sakura bingung, wajahnya tiba-tiba merona, wajah pria itu tidak akan pernah di lupakan sebagai cinta pertamanya.

 _Aku mengutuk diriku di saat itu, kenapa mau saja memberikan diri pada pemuda itu, dia pun tidak sadar dan sekarang dia tidak mengenalmu sama sekali, kau sungguh bodoh Sakura._

 _Bodoh...!_

 _Bodoh...!_

 _Bodoh...!_

Menghela napasnya, dia sungguh bodoh dan sekarang wanita ini masih sering terbayang-bayang oleh wajah pria itu di saat mereka bersama dalam satu kamar.

 _Dan sekarang aku jadi tidak tertarik dengan pria mana pun, mereka pun akan tidak suka jika dengan aku yang sudah pernah hamil, haa..~ sayang sekali, kenapa anakku harus berakhir seperti itu, jika saja dia hidup dan tetap tumbuh, mungkin dia akan menjadi satu-satunya penyemangat hidupku, sedikit berharap dia mirip dengan pria itu, sekarang umurnya akan sama dengan Sarada, mungkin._

Wanita berambut softpink itu tersenyum malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Sasuke.**

"Paman." Panggil Sarada.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam, mereka tengah sarapan bersama dan Sasuke fokus pada korannya.

"Menurutmu, Sakura sensei itu bagaimana?" Ucap Sarada. Gadis polos ini ingin mendengar pendapat Sasuke tentang guru barunya dan akhir-akhir ini sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

"Wanita yang cantik."

"Uhmm...Lalu?"

"Apa dia ramah?"

"Kenapa bertanya?"

"Aku pikir kau yang lebih tahu segalanya, kalian bertemu sepanjang hari kan."

"Iya, dia ramah."

"Lalu?"

"Baik hati, aku suka saat dia tersenyum."

"Uhm... selain itu?"

Sarada terdiam, memandang malas ke arah Sasuke, yang awalnya dia ingin mendengar pendapat Sasuke dan sekarang malah dia yang berpendapat. Tidak ada ucapan dari Sarada dan membuat pria ini menurunkan koran dari hadapannya.

"Ada apa sampai kau membahas senseimu?" Ucap Sasuke.

Sarada terdiam dan sudut bibirnya mulai tertarik dan melebar, dia terlihat begitu senang. "Aku menyukai Sakura sensei." Ucap Sarada, wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha memasangkan kami?" Ucap Sasuke.

"A-aku pikir kau akan cocok dengannya." Ucap Sarada, wajahnya sedikit murung, Sasuke seakan tidak setuju dengan apa yang sedang di pikirkannya.

"Jangan lupa ketika kau dan Naruto memasangkanku dengan wanita gila itu, dengar Sarada, aku tidak bisa menjamin apa-apa untukmu jika kau hanya melihat sisi luar para wanita itu, mereka mungkin terlihat ramah padamu, tapi jangan berharap banyak, aku tidak ingin ada lagi yang menyakitimu." Jelas Sasuke, itu seperti sebuah peringatan untuk Sarada.

Gadis kecil ini menundukkan wajahnya, dia merasa sedikit sedih, Sasuke menolak ucapannya, dalam pikiran gadis ini, dia sungguh ingin gurunya itu menjadi seorang ibu untuknya, selama Sakura mengajar, Sakura memperhatikan seluruh murid dengan baik, dia begitu sabar bahkan dengan Boruto yang sangat nakal. Sasuke menghela napas, dia bisa membaca pikiran gadis kecilnya ini.

"Akan ku pikirkan nanti, tapi jangan berwajah seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke, dia merasa sangat tidak tega untuk membuat gadis kecil ini merasa sedih.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Sarada, wajahnya kembali ceria.

"Hn, tapi sampai kita bisa membongkar sikap aslinya, kau tidak perlu terburu-buru." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tentu, aku akan menunggu, aku rasa Sakura sensei memang orang yang baik." Ucap Sarada, dia sangat yakin jika hati Sakura juga sangat baik seperti apa yang di perlihatkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas sudah berakhir, tapi Sarada dan Boruto belum pulang, mereka menunggu di dalam kelas dan melihat keluar jendela. Naruto terlambat untuk menjemput Boruto, Sarada, sengaja tidak keluar agar membiarkan Sasuke dan gurunya berbicara, meskipun berbicara hal yang sepeleh tentang perkembangan Sarada akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa kau sudah yakin dengan Sakura sensei?" Ucap Boruto.

"Aku yakin sekali, ada apa? Kau tidak menyukai Sakura sensei?" Ucap Sarada.

"Tidak! Aku juga menyukai Sakura sensei, dia sangaaaaat baik." Ucap Boruto dengan nada suara yang begitu heboh.

"Aku senang melihat mereka bersama." Ucap Sarada dan tersenyum.

"Semoga Sakura sensei tidak membuatmu sedih seperti bibi Karin, aku tidak suka pada bibi Karin." Ucap Boruto dan berwajah kesal.

"Tenanglah, aku rasa kali ini berbeda. Sudah ya, aku dulu." Ucap Sarada bergegas berlari ke luar.

"Aku mau ikut." Ucap Boruto.

"Eh? Tapi ayahmu?"

"Sepertinya ayahku akan sangat terlambat, Katakan pada paman Sasuke untuk memberitahukan ayahku." Ucap Boruto.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sarada.

Kedua anak kecil itu berlari keluar kelas, Sarada langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluk kaki jenjang pria itu.

"Boruto akan ikut bersama kita." Ucap Sarada, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke, tangan pria itu membelai lembut rambut Sarada.

"Hn, akan ku hubungi Naruto." Ucap Sasuke, "Kalian tunggu sebentar." Lanjut Sasuke, mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Naruto.

"Sakura sensei sedang membicarakan apa?" Ucap Boruto.

"Hanya perkembangan belajar Sarada." Ucap Sakura, sebuah senyum hangat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana denganku Sakura sensei?" Ucap Boruto, dia terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Sakura membungkukkan dirinya, mengusap perlahan puncuk anak kecil yang super energik itu.

"Kau harus menjadi anak baik dulu, apa kau tahu, semua murid-murid perempuan kecuali Sarada takut bermain denganmu? Mereka tidak suka jika kau mengejar mereka atau dengan membawa serangga bersamamu." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha baik." Ucap Boruto, meskipun berucap seperti itu, dia memasang wajah cemberutnya, menurutnya bermain kejar-kejaran adalah permainan yang mengasikkan.

"Kau harus mendengar ucapan Sakura sensei." Ucap Sarada, menepuk-nepuk bahu temannya itu.

"Boruto, ayahmu masik sibuk, apa mau aku antar ke rumahmu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah kembali setelah berbicara dengan Naruto yang tengah sibuk meeting.

"Tidak paman, aku ingin ke rumah paman, nanti ayah akan jemput di sana." Ucap Boruto.

"Hn, kita pulang sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

Kedua anak kecil itu sudah berlari ke arah mobil di parkir, Sasuke pamit pada sakura, wanita itu membalasnya dengan senyum malu, entah apa yang di lakukan Sarada, pria yang bernama Sasuke itu mulai sering berbicara padanya, hanya pembicaraan biasa saja, Sasuke kadang akan mengontrol belajar dan pergaulan gadis kecilnya itu, dia tidak ingin lagi Sarada kesepian di kelasnya.

Mobil sedan milik Sasuke mulai melaju ke arah jalan raya, Sarada memilih duduk di belakang bersama Boruto, mereka sengaja berbicara dengan suara yang keras agar Sasuke bisa bisa mendengarnya.

"Jadi apa yang di katakan Sakura sensei, Boruto?" Ucap Sarada, mereka sengaja pura-pura cuek pada Sasuke.

"Sakura sensei belum punya pacar sama sekali." Ucap Boruto, suara jauh lebih berlebihan.

"Dia baik kan pada semua murid." Ucap Sarada.

"Benar-benar, dia sangaaat baik dan juga Sakura sensei itu sangat cantik, sayang sekali yaa dia belum punya pacar." Ucap Boruto.

Mereka sibuk berbicara, hanya sebagai memberi informasi secara tidak langsung pada Sasuke, pria ini sadar dan merasa mereka sengaja melakukan hal ini, mencoba memikirkan Sakura, tidak buruk juga, wanita itu memang terlihat baik, apa dia sudah harus mengakhiri masa lajangnya ini? Sasuke masih memikirkannya dulu, mungkin pendekatan awal, dia harus tetap waspada jika Sakura hanya baik di hadapannya, Sasuke hanya ingin hal yang terbaik untuk Sarada.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto agak terlambat menjemput Boruto, hingga sore hari dia baru saja tiba di rumah Sasuke, Sasuke tidak kembali ke kantor dan memilih menemani kedua anak itu, dia tidak akan membiarkan Boruto lebih akrab dengan Sarada. Seperti ayah yang over-protektif pada anaknya, Mereka tertidur sepanjang siang, di ruangan yang berbeda, Boruto di biarkan tidur di kamarnya, membuat Sasuke bisa berbicara dengan Naruto saat dia datang.

"Uhmm... kali ini wanita yang bernama Sakura." Ucap Naruto, mereka tengah berbicara di ruang tamu, Sasuke hanya butuh saran dari sahabatnya ini.

"Jadi?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Coba jalani saja dulu, lagi pula Sarada menyukainya kan? Boruto juga suka membicarakan gurunya itu." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau yakin dia tidak sepeti wanita yang sudah-sudah aku temui?" Ucap Sasuke, dia benar-benar muak dengan wanita yang hanya menginginkannya dan akan menyingkirkan Sarada.

"Aku belum tahu pasti akan hal itu, tapi jika wanita itu macam-macam pada kalian, tenang saja, dia akan mudah aku hilangkan dari kota Konoha ini." Ucap Naruto.

"Cih, Dasar sombong."

"Hahahahaha, hanya contoh saja, ayolah, tidak ada salahnya kau bersamanya, keputusan tetap ada pada Sarada." Ucap Naruto.

"Akan aku coba." Ucap Sasuke.

"Nah itu baru sahabatku, kau harus cepat-cepat mendapat status baru, umurmu sudah semakin tua." Ucap Naruto dan menepuk-nepuk keras bahu Sasuke.

"Hentikan itu." Ucap Sasuke menatap kesal ke arah Naruto, dia terlalu keras memukul bahu Sasuke.

"Ayah, hoaaamm...~" Boruto sudah bangun, berjalan ke arah Naruto dan mengucek matanya, sampai pada ayahnya dan langsung membuang dirinya di paha Naruto.

"Wah, kau sudah bangun, ayo pamit pada paman Sasuke, kita akan pulang." Ucap Naruto.

"Terima kasih paman Sasuke, aku pulang dulu." Ucap Boruto, tidak mengubah posisinya, dia masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Hn, terima kasih kembali." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dasar, kau harus lebih sopan pada orang yang lebih tua." Tegur Naruto. Boruto hanya mengangguk dan tetap pada posisinya. "Sarada?" Ucap Naruto.

"Mungkin dia masih tidur." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu." Ucap Naruto, menggendong Boruto yang tidak ingin jalan.

"Hn. hati-hati."

Kedua laki-laki berambut blonde itu sudah pulang, Sarada baru saja bangun, dia sudah mencuci mukanya, menghampiri Sasuke dan menanyakan Boruto, Sasuke berucap jika mereka sudah pulang.

"Hari minggu nanti, cobalah ajak senseimu, aku tidak pandai untuk mengajaknya pergi." Ucap Sasuke, ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya, entah apa yang membuatnya sangat malu untuk sekedar mengajak Sakura.

Sarada terlihat begitu senang mendengar ucapan Sasuke, dia sungguh ingin mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan bersama di hari libur. Berharap jika senseinya itu mau menerima ajakan gadis kecil ini. Sarada mengangguk pasti pada Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya.

Kelas Sakura sedang istirahat, Sakura tengah memberi nilai hasil gambar anak-anak didiknya, semua murid pergi bermain kecuali Sarada yang berdiri mematung di depan meja Sakura, wanita itu sadar dan menatap ke arah Sarada.

"Ada apa, Sarada?"

"Sensei, uhm... apa hari minggu ini kau sibuk?" Ucap Sarada, dia terlihat gugup, pikirnya akan mudah sekali mengajak Sakura, tapi dia pun merasa agak sulit dan takut.

"Minggu ini? aku tidak sibuk, ada apa dengan minggu ini?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku ingin mengajak Sakura sensei pergi jalan-jalan bersama, kita bertiga akan pergi." Ucap Sarada, Sakura masih terdiam, mendengar ucapan 'kita bertiga' artinya ayah Sarada akan ikut. "Sensei mau?" Tambah Sarada.

Sakura tersenyum, mencoba membuat anak yang gugup ini sedikit tenang. "Apa kau sudah mengatakan pada ayahmu jika kau mengajak sensei?" Ucap Sakura, memastikan jika dia tidak menjadi pengganggu saat keluarga ini kecil ini pergi berjalan-jalan.

"Se-sebenarnya, ini permintaan ayahku, tapi dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengucapkannya langsung pada sensei." Ucap Sarada.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura, menulis nomer ponselnya di secarik kertas dan memberikannya pada Sarada. "Ini nomer ponsel milikku, kau bisa menghubungi waktu dan tempat bertemu, setelah ini sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku pada ayahmu." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum, dia tidak mengerti tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mau mengajaknya pergi bersama dan murid favoritnya juga ikut, kesenangan berkali lipat, Sakura tidak pernah menyaka akan hal ini.

"Terima kasih sensei." Ucap Sarada, tersenyum dan dia sudah berlari menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update... segini dulu, chapter depan jalan-jalan, yeeeeyyy...~ *author yang heboh*

lama gara-gara mikir di chapter ini ada adegan anehnya =_="

sekali lagi, tolong jangan berharap LEMON berlebihan, author tak pintar buat, segini aja udah bagus menurut author, wkwkwkwkwk.

terima kasih untuk semua reader yang masih mau baca fic ini, memang kadang alur dari fic bikin beberapa orang kesal sendiri pas baca, sorry, jika tidak ada yang sesuai harapan reader XD. tapi seru kan, jadi bikin kesal sendiri, berasa authornya mau di bom hidup-hidup, :D :D ya sudah, nggak balas review tapi balas pertanyaan saja, kalau review yang lain sepertinya sudah di jawab di chapter ini.

.

.

Amamiya Rizumu : silahkan jika tidak keberatan di share, *ah..~ jadi malu* ow ya, terima kasih untuk peringatan typonya, bukan typo huruf lagi, typo satu kata, hahahhaa, author kepikiran saku dan malah ketik Saku, hahaha. maaf author yang tak sempurna ini, XD

suu : udah update.

.

.

sudah, cuma itu saja, baiklah terima kasih banyak untuk semua-semua yang sudah review :*

.

See you next chapter. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Another cherryblossom ~**

 **.**

 **[ Chapter 7 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Serasa memiliki keluarga yang lengkap, saat ini di Konoha Land (plesetan dari Dis*yLand) Sarada berjalan menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan tangan Sakura, merasa dia sudah mendapat orang tua, Sarada terlihat begitu senang, Sakura merasa malu dengan keadaan ini dan Sasuke masih terlihat tenang, sesekali melirik Sarada dan senyum ceria itu tidak juga memudar dari wajahnya, hal itu menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untuk Sasuke jika melihat gadis kecil itu sangat senang.

"Pertama ke sana." Ucap Sarada, menarik kedua tangan orang dewasa itu, mereka akan menaiki wahana pertama, berdesain gelas yang berputar.

"Kalian saja, aku tidak perlu." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak terbiasa menaiki wahana dan membiarkan Sarada bersama Sakura.

"Pokoknya harus ikut." Ucap Sarada, dia tidak ingin Sasuke berdiam diri dan menunggunya selesai, wajah cemberutnya akan sukses meluluhkan hati Sasuke.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya, harap berhati-hati dan pada orang tua harap menjaga anak mereka masing-masing." Ucap pemandu wahana itu.

Sarada memilih duduk di sebelah Sakura dan membiarkan Sasuke duduk dekat Sakura, gadis kecil ini benar-benar usil untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua. Wahana mulai bergerak, bergeser dan mulai berputar, Sarada dan Sakura tertawa dan sesekali teriakan kecil karena wahana itu berputar kadang cepat dan kadang lambat dan berpindah tempat, tanpa sadar Sakura bergeser dan sedikit menabrak Bahu Sasuke.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya bergumam, dia tidak merasa itu sebuah masalah dan harus di balas dengan maaf.

Sakura jadi terdiam dan Sarada terus memperhatikan mereka, Sasuke bahkan memilih menatap ke arah lain. Wahana ini berakhir, Sakura membantu Sarada untuk turun, selanjutnya mereka akan menaiki wahana berdesain pesawat, kali ini Sarada tidak bisa di biarkan duduk di pinggir, dia akan duduk di tengah, Sasuke tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Sarada jika di duduk di pinggir. Wahananya mulai bergerak maju, naik dan turun, awalnya pelan dan mulai sedikit cepat, kembali dua orang itu, Sakura dan Sarada akan tertawa ceria, Sasuke masih tetap dengan tatapan datarnya atau terlihat lebih santai, wahana seperti ini tidak cukup ekstrim baginya.

Beberapa wahana lain menjadi incaran Sarada, dia sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu liburannya bersama Sasuke, tapi hari ini membuatnya semakin senang dengan gurunya ikut, saat Sasuke akan mengantri untuk membeli tiket wahana lain, Sarada akan menunggu bersama Sakura, wanita ini bahkan tidak melepaskan Sarada ketika beberapa kerumunan pengunjung lewat, Sakura spontan menggendong Sarada agar anak kecil itu tidak terikut arus pengunjung, keduanya saling bertatapan dan tersenyum. Tidak beberapa lama Sasuke datang, dia bisa melihat Sakura menggendong Sarada, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sampai Sakura harus menggendong gadis kecil itu.

"Ada apa? kakimu sudah lelah?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak." Ucap Sarada dan di turunkan oleh Sakura secara perlahan.

"Dia hanya hampir terikut gerombolan orang." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ayo selanjutnya." Ucap Sarada.

Kembali menaiki wahana lain, anak kecil benar-benar heboh jika melihat wahana yang terlihat menarik, tiba pada wahana kereta, hanya anak kecil yang boleh naik, Sasuke dan Sakura akan duduk dan menunggu Sarada hingga selesai, sesekali gadis kecil ini akan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Maaf, tiba-tiba mengajakmu seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke, suasana sedikit canggung.

"Aku tidak masalah, hanya saja aku yang merasa seperti pengganggu untuk kalian berdua, bukannya kalian yang seharusnya menghabiskan waktu berdua?" Ucap Sakura, dia merasa sedikit malu untuk ajakan jalan-jalan keluarga ini.

"Sarada menyukaimu dan dia ingin sekali kau ikut bersama kami." Ucap Sasuke.

Tatapan Sakura sedikit terkejut, seakan sebuah tanda jika Sarada ingin lebih dekat dengan Sakura, bukan cuman sebagai seorang murid dan guru.

"Aku hanya wanita biasa, aku rasa kau sudah memiliki pasangan." Ucap Sakura, dia merasa sedikit bodoh dengan ucapannya tadi, wajahnya memerah.

"Sampai sekarang pun aku masih lajang, aku belum menemukan wanita yang pas, mereka seperti tidak bisa menerima Sarada." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya terlihat serius, Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang malu sendiri.

"Kenapa? Sarada anak yang baik, dia ramah, patuh dan cukup jenius." Ucap Sakura, dia merasa kagum saat mengajari Sarada.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku harap kau menemukan seseorang yang tulus dan bahkan mau menerima Sarada." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika orang itu adalah kau?" Ucap Sasuke, keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Wah, asik sekali naik kereta itu." Ucap Sarada, dia sudah selesai dan menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura, keduanya langsung saling membuang muka dan ada rona merah pada wajah mereka. Sarada terlihat bingung, tapi detik berikutnya mereka mulai mengajak Sarada untuk ke wahana berikutnya.

Menyelesaikan sebagian wahana, sebagiannya lagi Sasuke tidak mengijinkan Sarada, mereka akan beristirahat sejenak sebelum pulang, Sarada masih tidak henti-hentinya bercerita pada Sakura jika wahana ini begini , wahana itu begitu dan dia akan mengucapkan wahana yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." Ucap Sasuke, meninggalkan mereka yang sedang menyantap makan siang bersama. Sasuke sudah pergi, Sarada sedikit mendekat ke arah Sakura, dia hanya ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Apa Sakura sensei menyukai ayahku?" Ucap Sarada dengan suaranya yang cukup pelan.

Wajah Sakura merona, ini bukan hal yang pantas untuk seorang anak kecil harus tahu atau di pertanyakan.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin." Ucap Sakura.

"Ada apa? Apa ayahku jelek atau di jahat padamu?" Ucap Sarada.

"Tidak-tidak, dia sangat baik dan dia uhm.. pria yang tampan." Ucap Sakura, rona wajahnya belum menghilang, dia kembali mengingat ucapan Sasuke saat sedang menunggu Sarada tadi.

"Jadi? Apa sensei menyukainya?" Ucap Sarada.

"Dengar Sarada, perasaan suka seseorang itu berbeda-beda, suka untuk menyayangi, suka untuk mencintai, suka untuk sekedar mengagumi, suka untuk ingin melindungi atau pun suka untuk memiliki, sensei sangat menghargai ayahmu, kalau di katakan suka, iya aku suka sikap ayahmu, dia sangat memperhatikanmu dengan baik, aku suka pria yang menyayangi anaknya." Ucap Sakura, melirik ke arah Sarada dan gadis kecil itu terlihat bingung. "Ah, maaf, mungkin sedikit rumit untuk kau pahami." Tambah Sakura, dia salah berbicara dengan gadis kecil yang masih berada di bangku TK, hanya ada usapan lembut di puncuk kepala Sarada.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting aku tahu, Sakura sensei tidak membenci ayahku." Ucap Sarada dan dia tersenyum.

"Tunggu, di pipimu sedikit kotor." Ucap Sakura, mengambil tissu dan melap saus spageti yang berada di pipi gadis kecil itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sarada.

"Makanlah seperti ini, agar sausnya tidak blepotan." Ucap Sakura, memperlihatkan Sarada makan spageti dengan benar. Sarada mengikutinya.

Sasuke sudah kembali, dia bisa melihat apapun yang mereka lakukan tadi, Sasuke akan sedikit percaya pada wanita ini jika dia memang berbeda, dia harus membuang pikiran buruknya terhadap wanita-wanita yang dulu mencoba akrab dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah semakin sore, terakhir mereka hanya menonton pertunjukan satwa liar yang sudah di latih, Sarada sudah lelah untuk semua wahana, dia tertidur, Sakura menggendongnya, membiarkan Sasuke membawa balon dan boneka yang Sarada inginkan di toko mainan tadi, berjalan menuju parkiran, jalan-jalan hari ini sudah berakhir.

"Biar aku saja yang menggendongnya." Ucap Sasuke, melihat Sakura yang sejak tadi menggendong Sarada.

"Tidak perlu, hanya sampai parkiran kan, kau cukup membawa barangnya saja." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum, sudah lama sekali wanita ini ingin menggendong seorang anak kecil.

Tiba di parkiran, Sakura membaringkan Sarada ke dalam mobil, Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk duduk di sampingnya saja dan membiarkan Sarada tidur di belakang.

"Hari yang cukup melelahkan." Ucap Sakura, dia menikmati jalan-jalannya hari ini.

"Terima kasih sudah mau ikut." Ucap Sasuke, mobilnya sudah berada di jalan raya, Sasuke mengendarainya dengan santai.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih." Ucap Sakura, ya dia pantas berucap seperti itu, jika bukan Sarada dan Sasuke, Sakura hanya akan menghabiskan hari minggunya dengan bermalas-malasan di rumahnya.

kembali suasana menjadi canggung, Sasuke melirik sejenak ke arah Sakura, dia hanya fokus pada jalanan di depan, berdehem sebentar dan memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Aku tidak memaksakanmu untuk hubungan ini, aku hanya ingin Sarada terlihat senang bersamamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ki-kita jalani saja seperti biasa, aku pun tidak keberatan, tapi aku harap kau pun tidak merasa risih jika berdekatan denganku hanya gara-gara Sarada." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak ingin Sasuke terpaksa bersamanya untuk menyenangkan hati Sarada.

"Hn, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, meskipun aku tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki hubungan serius dengan wanita mana pun." Ucap Sasuke, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia sedikit malu untuk berucap hal itu. "Hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan." Tambah Sasuke. Mobil Sasuke menepih dan menunggu Sakura turun.

"Baiklah, dah." Ucap Sakura, sebelum turun, dia bergerak agar tangannya sampai ke tempat duduk belakang, mengusap perlahan puncuk kepala Sarada. "Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura pada Sarada, gadis kecil itu masih tidur dan Sakura mulai turun dari mobil.

Sakura menatap mobil itu hingga menghilang di pembelokan, wajahnya kembali merona, jantungnya tadi hampir copot, ucapan Sasuke membuatnya senang, mereka seperti sudah membuat kesepakatan, hanya hubungan biasa hingga mereka benar-benar memiliki hubungan khusus, Sasuke pun tidak merasa keberatan bersamanya, ini seperti sebuah takdir, Sakura tidak akan menyia-nyaikan, cinta pertamanya kembali dan Sarada, dia sangat menyukai anak kecil itu, berharap segera mendengar Sarada memanggilnya ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari berlalu, semua berjalan dengan baik, Sasuke yang akan meminta tolong pada Sakura jika dia benar-benar akan terlambat menjemput Sarada, mereka tidak akan menunggu di sekolah, Sakura selalu membawa Sarada ke apartemennya, pekerjaannya pun akan berakhir jika sekolah sudah sepi, Sasuke jadi sangat tertolong, dia tidak perlu kabur dari pekerjaannya hanya untuk menjemput Sarada.

"Kali ini mau makan siang apa?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke sedang meeting dan membuatnya tidak bisa menjemput Sarada tepat waktu, Sakura mengajak Sarada sementara berada di apartemennya.

"Apa saja, aku suka masakan Sakura sensei." Ucap Sarada dan tersenyum.

"Omurice? Bagaimana?" Ucap Sakura.

"Okey, boleh ku bantu?" Ucap Sarada, dia ingin sekali-kali berada di dapur.

"Tentu, tapi tetap hati-hati yaa." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura mulai meminta gadis kecil itu untuk mengambil bahan, dia hanya akan membantu mengambil apapun yang di minta Sakura, gadis kecil ini terlihat begitu senang untuk membantu Sakura, mereka akan masak dan menghabiskan waktu siang ini bersama, Sasuke pun tidak perlu khawatir, dia sudah sering meninggalkan Sarada bersama Sakura, pria ini sangat percaya pada Sakura, dan entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia pun mulai memikirkan Sakura, mungkin hanya pemikirannya saja, beranggapan jika Sarada bersama wanita itu, Pria berambut raven ini masih menyangkal akan perasaannya yang mulai tumbuh.

Masakan selesai dan acara makan siang bersama, ponsel Sakura berdering, Sasuke mengirim pesan jika dia akan pulang malam dan meminta untuk tetap menjaga Sarada, wanita ini tersenyum dan merasa Sasuke tidak perlu meminta tolong seakan Sakura orang asing, mereka sudah sering bersama dan Sakura tidak keberatan jika hanya menjaga Sarada.

"Ada apa sensei?" Ucap Sarada, Sakura tidak menyantap makan siangnya dan menatap layar ponselnya.

"Ayahmu akan telat pulang, setelah ini mau ikut bersamaku? Kita akan ke toko buku." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku mau, aku mau." Ucap Sarada, bersemangat.

Setelah makan siang dan bersiap, mereka akan pergi menaiki sebuah bus. Sarada baru kali ini pergi dengan kendaraan umum, Sasuke selalu menjemputnya dan mobil pribadi menjadi kendaraannya setiap hari, gadis kecil merasakan suasana baru, di dalam bus tidak terlalu ramai dan mereka bisa duduk, dia terus menatap sekeliling di dalam bus.

"Apa ini untuk pertama kalinya?" Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm, aku baru saja naik bus." Ucap Sarada.

"Katakan pada ayahmu untuk sering-sering naik kendaraan umum." Ucap Sakura.

"Dia tidak akan mendengarkannya, katanya kendaraan umum itu lamban, dia akan terlambat, aku pernah menanyakan hal itu padanya." Ucap Sarada.

"Hoo, ayahmu memang orang tepat waktu hanya untuk pekerjaan." Ucap Sakura.

"Kadang dia juga akan terlambat." Ucap Sarada dan tertawa pelan.

Sakura tersenyum, mereka bercerita sepanjang perjalanan, hingga tiba di sebuah halte, mereka turun dan berjalan beberapa meter lagi dari halte, di sana ada sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar dari bangunan yang berada di sisi-sisinya, toko buku Konoha, Sakura ingin membeli beberapa buku pelajaran untuk anak-anak TK, Sakura sudah mengajukan hal itu dan kepala sekolah TK tempat sekolah Sarada menyetujui permintaan Sakura, wanita itu di beri biaya untuk menambah beberapa buku baru untuk di kelas-kelas lain.

Menyusuri sepanjang rak-rak dan memperhatikan setiap buku bacaan yang pas untuk anak TK, buku itu harus menarik dan membuat mereka mau membacanya, info-info penting tentang ilmu pengetahuan dan cara penyampaian buku itu membuat anak-anak TK mudah mengerti.

"Sarada, menurutmu buku yang mana bagus? Ucap Sakura, dia ingin mengetes contoh buku yang di ambilnya.

"Aku suka yang ini." Ucap Sarada, menunjuk buku ilmu pengetahuan tentang binatang.

"Apa menurutmu anak-anak lain akan membacanya?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, beberapa anak hanya suka melihat gambarnya saja, mereka malas membaca." Ucap Sarada.

"Kau memang muridku yang paling pandai." Ucap Sakura, dia harus lebih mencari buku yang mau di baca anak-anak lain, Sarada tidak masalah, dia sudah sering membaca dan sudah sangat lancar, anak-anak yang lain masih belum lancar dan mereka cepat bosan untuk sekedar membaca, mungkin mencari buku dengan gambar yang mencolok dan tulisan yang mencolok juga, dengan begitu anak-anak kecil itu akan penasaran dengan apa yang tertulis di sana.

"Sensei, bagaimana dengan ini?" Ucap Sarada, memperlihatkan buku cerita namun berisi pengetahuan dengan desain gambar full kertas pada setiap lembarannya, tapi di setiap sudut sisinya ada tulisan yang cukup besar di sana, berwarna-warni dan terlihat menarik untuk di baca.

"Ini bagus, bisa ambilkan beberapa lagi, anak-anak lain pasti akan senang membacanya." Ucap Sakura.

Sarada mengangguk dan mengambil beberapa lagi, Sakura harus mengambil keranjang untuk membawa semua buku-buku itu, kegiatannya selesai, dia sudah mendapat buku-buku yang di carinya. Melirik ke arah Sarada dan gadis kecil itu terdiam di salah satu rak, Sakura menghampirinya dan melihat apa yang sedang di lihat Sarada. Sebuah buku dengan sampul bergambar satu keluarga, ada seorang ibu, ayah, dan kedua anaknya, bertuliskan dalam bahasa inggris.

 _ **My family**_

"Kau bisa bahasa inggris?" Ucap Sakura, hanya ingin tahu jika muridnya ini juga pintar berbahasa inggris.

"Sedikit, paman Itachi sering mengajariku dulu." Ucap Sarada, dia tahu arti dari sampul buku itu.

Sakura mengingat jika Sasuke pernah mengatakan dia memiliki saudara, Uchiha Itachi, wanita itu tersenyum dan mengambil buku yang sejak tadi di lihat Sarada.

"Kau harus membacanya, kita akan ambil ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Tapi anak-anak lain tidak mengerti bahasanya." Ucap Sarada.

"Ini khusus untukmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Sarada, sedikit tidak percaya Sakura akan membelikannya buku bacaan.

"Tentu." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum pada Sarada.

"Terima kasih sensei." Ucap Sarada, dia terlihat senang bisa mendapat buku itu.

"Sarada, kau ini murid yang sungguh jenius yaa, aku rasa kau akan sangat cepat belajar." Ucap Sakura, sekali lagi dia di buat kagum oleh salah satu muridnya ini. "Aku rasa ini seperti sudah keturunan dari kakek-nenek atau pamanmu dan ayahmu." Tambah Sakura.

"Tapi- mereka bukan keluargaku." Ucap Sarada, wajah cerianya menghilang, dia tetap sadar akan posisinya dalam keluarga Uchiha.

Sakura terdiam, melihat sikap Sarada yang berubah total, hanya terlihat kesedihan di sana, merasa dia sudah salah bicara, wanita ini bergegas membayar buku-bukunya dan mengajak Sarada untuk pulang, berusaha menenangkan hati gadis kecil ini, dia tidak tahu jika Sarada itu benar-benar bukan anak dari Sasuke dan bukan keturunan Uchiha.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sarada hanya diam, dia tidak seperti saat mereka pergi, memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan begitu bersemangat, setengah jam berlalu dan Sakura menyimpan buku-buku belanjaannya, meminta Sarada duduk di sofa dan memberinya jus jeruk.

"Maaf, atas ucapanku tadi, apa aku menyakitimu?" Ucap Sakura. berlutut di hadapan Sarada yang tengah duduk di sofa, Sedikit merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya tadi. Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, dia sudah berjanji pada Sasuke untuk tidak bersedih lagi, dia harus kuat, Sasuke selalu berada di sisinya dan sekarang dia sangat-sangat beruntung memiliki Sakura juga, sebuah pelukkan kecil mendarat ke tubuh Sakura, gadis kecil ini tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura, dia sudah sangat bergantung pada gurunya.

"Aku senang bersama Sakura sensei." Ucap Sarada, segera menghilangkan sikapnya tadi, dia tahu jika hal itu membuat Sakura khawatir padanya.

"Aku juga senang bersamamu." Ucap Sakura, membalas pelukkan Sarada dan mengusap perlahan punggung kecil itu, dia terlalu muda untuk sekedar memikul keadaannya yang sekarang, gadis kecil yang malang dan Sakura bertekad akan menyayangi Sarada seperti menyayangi anaknya sendiri.

Hari sudah semakin sore, Sakura mengajak Sarada untuk mandi dan berendam di bak, busa tebal dan lembut mulai menutupi seluruh permukaan bak, mereka sedang berendam bersama, Sakura merasa cukup lelah untuk membawa semua buku-buku tadi, Sarada sibuk bermain busa dan sesekali melemparnya ke arah Sakura, gadis kecil itu terus tertawa dan menggema di dalam kamar mandi, tawanya menghilang ketika melihat punggung Sakura.

"Sensei."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa di punggung sensei ada bekas-bekas luka?" Ucap Sarada.

"Ah, ini, dulu aku terlalu nakal dan membuat bibi ku sampai marah, jika tidak di pukul aku tidak akan berhenti, begitulah." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah berusaha membuat cerita karangan.

"Apa sakit?" Tanya Sarada, merasa sedikit kasihan pada Sakura.

"Tidak, ini tidak sakit, aku sudah terbiasa." Ucap Sakura.

"Sekarang, bibi sensei, ada mana?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sudah lama aku meninggalkannya." Ucap Sakura.

Kembali mengingat saat dia masih tinggal bersama bibinya, dia sangat kasar pada Sakura, setelah cerai dengan suaminya, bibinya menjadi depresi berat dan sering melampiaskannya pada Sakura, wanita ini terus bertahan tinggal bersama bibinya yang merupakan saudara dari ibunya, kedua orang tua Sakura sudah meninggal, tidak ada perlakuan baik, Sakura akan di siksa tanpa sebab, membuat wanita ini sudah pada batasnya, dia bahkan sempat membangkang ketika tahu anaknya meninggal, mereka sama-sama keras dan berakhir dengan Sakura sudah tidak ingin melawan bibinya, pergi, hanya itu satu-satunya jalan yang Sakura tempuh.

"Sensei." Tegur Sarada, membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, dia kembali mengingat masa-masa kelamnya dulu.

"Maaf, aku jadi melamun." Ucap Sakura. "Ya sudah, kita tidak boleh terlalu lama berendam, mungkin sebentar lagi ayahmu akan datang." Ucap Sakura, mengangkat gadis kecil itu dari bak mandi dan membilas tubuhnya, Sarada berjalan pelan keluar dan memakai handuk, Sakura akan membersihkan dirinya dulu sebelum keluar.

Sasuke baru tiba jam 7 malam, gadis kecil itu sudah makan malam dan tertidur pulas.

"Apa dia merepotkanmu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak sama sekali, kami menikmati waktu berdua." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku yang kurang beruntung tidak ikut." Ucap Sasuke. sedikit membuat Sakura harus menahan malunya, ucapan Sasuke terdengar seperti tengah menggoda.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?" Tanya Sakura.

"Belum, aku tidak sempat untuk makan malam." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baguslah, aku masak sedikit banyak tadi, berpikir jika kau bisa makan sebelum mengambil Sarada." Ucap Sakura, wajah terlihat sedikit malu.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Akan aku siapkan." Ucap Sakura, berjalan ke arah dapur dan menyiapkan makanan untuk Sasuke.

Pria ini berjalan ke arah kamar Sakura, di sana Sarada terlihat sedang tertidur pulas sambil menggenggam sebuah buku, Sasuke mengambilnya perlahan, berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan gadis kecilnya, melihat sampul buku itu, _**my family**_ , Sasuke tahu, jika Sarada sudah mulai mengerti bahasa inggris, itu karena ulah kakaknya dan kakak iparnya, mereka sering mengajarkan Sarada untuk menggunakan bahasa inggris saat dia sudah mulai bisa berbicara, meskipun sulit, gadis kecil ini cepat belajar.

"Sasuke, makanan sudah siap." Ucap Sakura dia depan pintu masuk kamarnya. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, menyimpan buku itu di sebelah Sarada dan mengikuti Sakura ke arah meja makan.

"Kau membelikannya buku?" Ucap Sasuke di sela makannya, Sakura sudah makan dan hanya menemani Sasuke.

"Dia melihat buku itu terus jadi aku membelikannya." Ucap Sakura.

"Lain kali, katakan jika dia ingin sesuatu, aku akan membelikannya." Ucap Sasuke, merasa tidak enak jika Sakura yang memenuhi keinginan Sarada.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang jika membelikan buku untuknya, dia suka sekali membaca." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau seperti kakakku, dia yang selalu memberikan buku baru secara diam-diam pada Sarada." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa benar kalian tidak pernah kembali ke kediaman lagi?" Ucap Sakura, sedikit ikut campur masalah keluarga Sasuke. Pria itu berhenti menyuapi makanannya dan terdiam cukup lama. "Ah, maaf-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud, sudahlah, lupakan saja apa yang sudah ku ucapkan tadi." Ucap Sakura, dia merasa bodoh sudah mau ikut campur.

"Sebenarnya hanya ayahku saja yang masih tidak menginginkannya, karena hal itu, yang lainnya ikut kena dampaknya, aku tidak keberatan mereka berkunjung, itu jauh lebih baik, Sarada tetap bisa menjalin kekeluargaan antara kakakku dan ibuku." Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah tenang untuk menghadapi masalah ini.

"Aku turut prihatin mendengarnya." Ucap Sakura, seakan dia bisa membaca situasi antara Sasuke dan ayahnya.

Sasuke menyudahi makan malamnya, beristirahat sebentar dan mulai bersiap untuk pulang, dia tidak akan membangunkan Sarada yang sudah tertidur, gadis kecil ini cukup aktif di siang hari dan saat malam dia benar-benar tidak akan terusik dari tidurnya. Menggendong Sarada dan pamit pulang pada Sakura, mereka sudah di depan pintu keluar, sebuah kecupan selamat malam di kening Sakura, wajah wanita ini merona, Sasuke jarang melakukan hal itu, tapi kali ini Sarada sedang tertidur dan gadis kecil itu tidak akan melihatnya.

"Selamat malam dan hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum malu.

"Hn." Ada sebuah senyum tipis di wajah Sasuke sebelum dia pergi, dia benar-benar berterima kasih Sakura sudah hadir di tengah-tengah mereka.

Sasuke sudah pergi, Sakura menutup pintunya dan sangat bahagia, kecupan itu sebagai tanda Sasuke pun ingin bersamanya, bukan sebagai seseorang yang hanya menjaga Sarada beberapa kali jika dia sibuk, tapi sebagai seseorang yang penting yang mulai mengisi kehidupannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perkiraan cuaca hari ini cukup buruk, akan terjadi hujan dengan intensitas rendah di siang harinya. Anak-anak dia larang keluar untuk bermain, Boruto berusaha menahan dirinya untuk mengerjai teman-temannya lagi atau berlarian di dalam kelas, dia menjadi sedikit penurut saat di tegur gurunya.

"Apa Paman Sasuke akan terlambat?" Ucap Boruto.

"Tidak, kali ini dia akan menjemputku, ayahmu bagaimana?" Ucap Sarada.

"Dia akan telat lagi." Ucap Boruto.

"Mau ikut bersama kami?" Ucap Sarada.

"Aku mau." Ucap Boruto, dia bisa bermain di rumah Sarada.

Sudah jam pulang, beberapa anak sudah di jemput, Sarada dan Boruto masih menunggu, Sakura melihat Sarada dan menanyakan jika dia akan pulang atau tidak, gadis kecil ini sudah katakan Sasuke akan menjemputnya, Sakura akan segera kembali dan menemani Sarada setelah dari ruang kepala sekolah.

Melirik ke arah jendela dan sesuatu menarik perhatiannya, seekor anak kucing yang berada di dekat gerbang, kucing kecil itu mengeong dengan keras, seakan memanggil ibunya dan tubuhnya basah kuyup, menggigil dan terlihat cukup kotor dengan percikan air di tanah, Sarada merasa sangat kasihan melihat kucing kecil itu, hewan itu bahkan tidak berani bergerak, seperti takut dan terdiam di sana, Sarada berjalan keluar kelas, melirik ke sana-kemari dan Sakura belum kembali, dia ingin membuat anak kucing itu berteduh, tidak ada yang bisa membantunya. Gadis kecil ini memakai jas hujannya dan berlari ke arah kucing itu, dia akan menolongnya, merasa jika nasib kucing itu sama sepertinya, sendirian dan tidak memiliki siapa pun, Boruto yang sibuk mencari sesuatu yang menarik namun tidak ada hal bisa dia lakukan, melihat sekeliling ruangan kelas dan Sarada sudah menghilang, mereka sudah janji pulang bersama dan Sarada tidak terlihat, Boruto berjalan ke depan pintu kelas, melihat seorang anak dengan jas hujan berwarna birunya, mungkin saja itu Sarada, dia sedang mencoba mendekati sesuatu tapi Boruto tidak bisa melihatnya, Boruto tidak berpindah dari sana dan masih memperhatikan, akhirnya dia bisa melihat apa yang sedang di hampiri Sarada, seekor anak kucing berlari ke arah jalanan, dia mungkin takut jika manusia berada di sekitarnya, Sarada mengejar kucingnya.

 **Pipppppppp...!**

 **Braaakkk...!**

Boruto sangat terkejut, anak laki-laki itu berlari dengan cepat ke arah ruangan guru, tubuhnya gemetaran dan air mata sudah menuruni pipinya.

"Sensei..! Sarada...! Sensei...! Sarada." Hanya itu yang bisa di teriakkan Boruto, dia sangat panik.

Sakura mendengar teriakan Boruto, berlari keluar kantor kepala sekolah dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa Boruto?" Ucap Sakura, dia bingung kenapa anak berambut blonde ini teriak-teriak di depan kantor kepala sekolah, guru-guru lain juga ikut keluar mendengar teriakkan Boruto.

"Sarada... hueeee... Sarada, dia di jalanan." Ucap Boruto, dia menangis sejadi-jadinya, ini untuk pertama kalinya Boruto melihat seseorang kecelakaan di depan matanya sendiri dan itu adalah teman akrabnya.

Sakura bergegas berlari keluar gerbang dan melihat sebuah mobil kabur begitu saja setelah menabrak Sarada, wanita ini bingung kenapa di jalan yang sudah jelas-jelas ada tanda untuk tidak ngebut di area depan Tk dan masih saja ada yang lalai. Darah bercampur air hujan mengalir di jalanan tempat Sarada tergeletak, mobil itu ingin menghindari kucing dan malah menabrak anak kecil.

Membawa Sarada ke rumah sakit dengan mobil kepala sekolah, menggendong Sarada menuju ruang IGD dan membuat baju Sakura di penuhi noda darah, Wanita itu segera menghubungi Sasuke, pria ini sangat terkejut dan tidak memikirkan jika dia sedang rapat penting, Sarada jauh lebih penting.

"Sensei, Sarada. Hikss..." Ucap Boruto, dia masih menangis dan panik dengan keadaan sekarang, Sakura memeluk tubuh kecil itu, dia pun merasa sangat lemas ketika melihat keadaan Sarada, wajah wanita ini memucat dan takut jika hal buruk terjadi pada Sarada.

"Boruto!" Naruto datang lebih dulu, dia di beri tahu guru lain jika Boruto memaksa ikut ke rumah sakit saat Naruto sudah tiba di TK, anak laki-laki ini berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Ayah, Sarada, dia dalam." Ucap Boruto, air mata itu belum juga kering.

"Sudah-sudah, tenanglah, lelaki sejati tidak boleh menangis, Sarada akan menertawakanmu." Ucap Naruto, dia hanya berusaha menenangkan anak pertamanya itu, Naruto tahu, Boruto hanya syok melihat keadaan Sarada. Dia hanya mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya. "Di mana Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan tiba." Ucap Sakura.

"Keadaan Sarada?" Ucap Naruto.

"Dokter belum keluar, aku juga masih menunggu kabarnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Ayah, mobil itu pergi begitu saja." Ucap Boruto.

"Apa! sial! Setelah menabrak dan mobil itu kabur, mereka akan ku dapat dan di hukum seberat mungkin." Ucap Naruto dia terlihat begitu kesal.

"Kita harus tenang." Ucap Sakura, hanya Sarada yang menjadi utamanya saat ini.

Seorang dokter keluar dan mengatakan jika tulang lengan kiri atas Sarada sedikit patah, tapi masih di pulihkan jika melewati operasi dan terapi, hanya saja gadis kecil ini kekurangan banyak darah, dia membutuhkan dari O dan stok darah O di rumah sakit ini sedang kosong, Sakura dan Naruto mendengarnya, wanita ini memiliki darah yang sama dengan Sarada, dia bersedia untuk memberikan darahnya pada Sarada.

Sementara Sakura di bawa ke ruangan untuk di periksa sebelum di ambil darahnya, Naruto dan Boruto masih menunggu, anak laki-laki itu terlihat lelah dan bersandar pada ayahnya, beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke baru tiba, dia begitu panik dan Naruto berusaha menenang sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura, di mana?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak melihat wanita itu.

"Dia sedang mendonorkan darahnya untuk Sarada." Ucap Naruto.

"Paman Sasuke, apa Sarada akan baik-baik saja?" Ucap Boruto.

"Sarada sudah di tangani dokter, dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke, dia lebih butuh di tenangkan dari pada sekedar berucap pada Boruto.

Mereka bertiga menunggu, Sarada tengah menjalani operasi untuk tulang lengannya dan menutupi luka-lukanya yang cukup parah, dari arah ruangan lain, Sakura berjalan, mungkin efek setelah di ambil darahnya dia harus berjalan perlahan, Sakura tidak biasa mendonorkan darah, tapi demi Sarada dia rela melakukannya, Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Sakura dari jauh, pria ini bergegas menghampiri Sakura yang berjalan perlahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sasuke, dia pun cemas melihat Sakura, wajahnya sedikit pucat dan bajunya penuh noda darah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku minta maaf, maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menjaga Sarada dengan baik, aku hikss.." Sakura menangis, dia merasa sangat bersalah, memeluk Sakura dan menenangkan wanita ini, Naruto dan Boruto sudah menceritakan kejadiannya, ini hanya sebuah kecelakaan yang tidak mungkin bisa di prediksikan, Sakura pun tidak bisa di salahkan sepenuhnya, orang-orang yang lalai membaca tanda yang harus di salahkan.

"Berdoalah agar Sarada selamat." Ucap Sasuke, mengusap perlahan punggung wanita itu, tubuhnya gemetaran.

Keduanya berjalan ke arah tempat menunggu, di sana Boruto sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya dan tertidur di pangkuan ayahnya.

"Sebaiknya Boruto kau bawa pulang, dia terlihat lelah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya, aku akan membawanya dulu dan kembali." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, kau bisa kembali besok, aku yakin kau juga sibuk dan Hinata akan mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kabari aku keadaan Sarada nanti." Ucap Naruto.

"Hn."

Naruto mulai beranjak dan menggendong putranya itu, berjalan sepanjang koridor menuju jalur keluar, Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding di tempat mereka duduk, tubuhnya sedikit lemas.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong Sarada." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Sasuke, wanita ini mengusap wajahnya, dia tidak akan menangis lagi dalam keadaan ini, Sasuke sudah membuat tenang dan dia harus percaya.

"Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan." Ucap Sakura, menundukkan wajahnya, seharusnya dia tidak membiarkan Sarada keluar atau meminta Boruto untuk melarangnya keluar, dia pun merasa sangat lalai.

"Kau sudah lebih menolongnya, ini sebuah kebetulan darah kalian sama." Ucap Sasuke, bersyukur dengan Sakura yang memiliki darah yang sama, Sarada bisa cepat di tangani.

"Uhm, saat mendengarnya ucapan dokter dan aku bersedia memberi darahku, aku ingin menyelamatkannya." Ucap Sakura.

Tangan kekar pria itu mengganggam tangan wanita ini, mereka masih menunggu dan menenangkan pikiran, kamar operasi belum terbuka, Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, dia sangat lelah begitu juga Sasuke, dia pun lelah, ponsel pria ini berdering, mengambil ponsel miliknya di saku jas yang di kenakannya.

 **Aniiki Calling.**

" _Ada apa Sasuke? kau tiba-tiba keluar dari rapat penting."_ Ucap Itachi, dia merasa aneh dengan adiknya yang tidak profesional saat meeting, ini tidak biasanya.

"Sarada mengalami kecelakaan, maaf aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan rapat itu." Ucap Sasuke.

" _Apa! Sarada mengalami kecelakaan! Kau ada di mana, aku akan ke sana."_ Ucap Itachi, nada suaranya pun terdengar sangat panik.

"Rumah sakit Konoha, masih di bagian IGD." Ucap Sasuke.

Itachi menyudahi panggilannya dan bergegas ke rumah sakit, mungkin akan bersama ibunya, mereka sangat khawatir mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Setengah jam berlalu, dokter keluar dan mengatakan jika operasinya akan berjalan sejam lagi. Mereka di harapkan menunggu lebih lama. Kembali duduk dan menunggu, harap-harap cemas melanda mereka, selayaknya orang tua yang sangat khawatir pada anaknya.

"Sasuke!"

Pria ini menoleh dan melihat ibu dan kakaknya sudah tiba.

"Sarada, bagaimana keadaannya? Kenapa dia bisa kecelakaan! Kau seharusnya lebih bisa menjaganya dengan baik." Ucap Mikoto, dia benar-benar panik dan marah saat ini.

"Tenanglah bu, ini sebuah musibah kita harus tetap tenang." Ucap Itachi, tidak ada yang bisa di salah dalam situasi ini.

Mikoto menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang wanita, wajahnya masih pucat dan pakaiannya itu di penuhi noda darah.

"Ini kesalahaanmu karena membiarkan Sarada berada di luar kediaman, jika dia tetap di rumah-"

"-Ibu hentikan, kita tidak akan membahas masalah itu sekarang." Potong Sasuke.

"Duduklah ibu." Ucap Itachi, Mikoto marah dan menyalahkan Sasuke.

Suasana kembali tenang, mereka berempat duduk dan hanya menunggu, Mikoto yang marah sampai lupa menanyakan siapa wanita yang terus-terusan berada di samping anak bungsunya itu.

"Siapa dia?" Ucap Mikoto dan melirik ke arah wanita di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sa-salam kenal, namaku Haruno Sakura, aku guru TK Sarada." Ucap Sakura, dia segera berdiri dan membungkuk di hadapan Mikoto, sebagai rasa hormatnya terhadap orang yang lebih tua, Sakura baru kali ini melihat ibu dan kakak Sasuke.

"Dia yang membawa Sarada ke sini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong Sarada." Ucap Mikoto, dia sudah mulai tenang.

"Itu adalah tanggung jawabku sebagai guru Sarada jika dia masih dia area sekolah" Ucap Sakura.

"Ibu." Panggil Sasuke, perhatian Mikoto terfokus pada anaknya itu, jika Sasuke seperti ini dia seperti akan berbicara serius. "Aku akan menikahi Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, pria ini berdiri di samping Sakura, wanita berambut softpink ini cukup terkejut, dia tidak tahu jika keputusan akhir Sasuke adalah menikahinya.

"Apa keputusanmu tidak buru-buru? Kau harus tahu dia wanita seperti apa." Ucap Mikoto. Merasa anak bungsunya itu tidak berpikir jauh sebelum bertindak.

"Sakura anak yatim piatu, selama ini dia hidup mandiri seorang diri, aku tidak keberatan bersamanya bu, lagi pula Sarada sangat menyukainya." Ucap Sasuke, menggenggam tangan Sakura, wanita ini hanya menundukkan wajahnya, dia cukup malu di hadapan ibu Sasuke.

"Tapi-"

"-Sudahlah bu, sebaiknya Sasuke harus segera menikah, umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi, baru kali ini aku melihatnya benar-benar dekat dengan seorang wanita, aku yakin Sakura ini adalah yang terbaik untuknya." Ucap Itachi, dia sudah tahu keadaan ini, diam-diam Itachi sering menemui Sarada dan gadis kecil itu mengucapkan jika dia suka sekali dengan gurunya yang bernama Sakura, mereka mulai pacaran dan kabar ini cukup membuat Itachi senang, dia percaya dengan wanita itu, dia memberi keceriaan tersendiri untuk Sarada.

"Tolong jaga Sarada dengan baik, dia cucuku yang paling aku sayangi." Ucap Mikoto.

"Dengan senang hati, bibi." Ucap Sakura, dia seperti sudah mendapat lampu hijau dari calon mertuanya.

Sejam berlalu, pintu kamar operasi sudah terbuka, beberapa dokter keluar dan ranjang Sarada mulai di bawa ke ruangan pasca operasi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter?" Ucap Mikoto.

"Dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya, tinggal menunggu waktu masa pemulihannya. Untuk sementara dia tidak boleh menggerakkan tangan kirinya dan kalian harus sering memantau keadaannya. Sekarang kalian istirahatlah, dia belum bisa di jenguk." Jelas dokter itu.

Mereka berterima kasih dan dokter itu pergi, semuanya bisa bernapas lega, serasa mereka tidak ingin pulang, menuju ruangan Sarada, dia masih berada di ruang isolasi dengan beberapa alat di sekelilingnya, jika besok keadaan Sarada membaik, dia bisa di bawa ke ruangan inap.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Rasanya aku tidak bisa pulang." Ucap Sakura, dia ingin terus melihat keadaan Sarada.

"Kau harus mengajar besok, aku akan di sini dan menunggunya sadar, setelah kau selesai mengajar kau bisa kemari." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura pada akhirnya, dia harus pulang untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ibu, kita juga sebaiknya pulang." Ucap Itachi.

"Tidak, ibu tidak akan pulang, kalian saja yang pulang, biar ibu yang menjaga Sarada." Ucap Mikoto, wanita paru baya ini bersikeras untuk tetap menunggu cucunya sadar.

"Ibu-"

"-Aku tidak apa-apa, lagi pula tidak ada yang akan aku lakukan di rumah." Ucap Mikoto.

"Sudah, biarkan ibu di sini, aku akan kembali setelah mengantar Sakura." Ucap Sasuke pada Itachi, kakaknya itu menghela napas, Ibunya sangat keras kepala, dia akan pulang sendirian, Sakura pamit pada Mikoto dan pulang bersama Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya setelah kecelakaan yang melanda Sarada, Sakura tengah sibuk mengajar, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus, dia selalu terlihat melamun dan para muridnya harus berkali-kali memanggil nama sensei mereka. Wanita itu ingin segera kelas berakhir dan menemui Sarada.

Sementara di rumah sakit, melewati masa kritisnya, kini Sarada sudah di pindahkan di ruang inap, Mikoto yang menjaga dan mengurus segala administrasi Sarada selama di rumah sakit, pagi-pagi sekali, sebelum Sasuke ke kantor, dia menengok Sarada, meminta ibunya untuk istirahat namun hanya ada penolakkan dari Mikoto, wanita paru baya itu lebih mementingkan untuk mengawasi Sarada. Gadis kecil itu belum sadar, dokter sudah menyampaikan jika dia akan pulih seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Setelah ini, ibu tidak akan membiarkan Sarada bersamamu lagi." Ucap Mikoto.

"Ibu tahu sendiri bagaimana ayah memperlakukan Sarada, dia menjadi takut pada ayah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak usaha pedulikan ayahmu, ibu yang akan merawatnya, kau hanya seorang pria yang tidak becus untuk mengurus anak kecil." Ucap Mikoto.

"Ibu-"

"-Kembalilah ke kantormu. Tidak ada gunanya kau berada di sini." Ucap Mikoto.

Mengelah napas, Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa melawan ibunya, pamit pada ibu, menatap sejenak ke arah Sarada yang belum sadarkan diri, ada perban besar pada keningnya, tangan kirinya di sangga agar penyangga permanen di dalam tulangnya tidak bergeser selama masa pemulihan. Sasuke merasa sedikit sedih melihat anak sekecil itu sudah harus merasakan alat-alat rumah sakit pada tubuhnya.

 _Cepatlah sembuh._

Sebuah kecupan ringan pada kening Sarada sebelum dia pergi, Sasuke sungguh menyayangi Sarada seperti anak kandungnya sendiri, dia pun tidak ingin kehilangan gadis kecil itu.

Berjalan keluar ruangan Sarada, menyusuri sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, dia memikirkan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya. Sarada sudah berjanji pada Sasuke, jika mereka akan bersama Sakura hingga wanita itu memperlihatkan sikap aslinya, selama ini Sasuke merasa baik-baik saja bersama wanita itu, dia tidak seperti wanita lainnya yang sudah-sudah di temui Sasuke, namun pria ini masih tetap memikirkan jika nantinya Sakura punya maksud tertentu untuk mendekati Sarada, pikiran negatif yang selalu terlintas di benak Sasuke, tidak mungkin seorang wanita akan benar-benar tulus menginginkan seorang anak yang bukan dari keturunannya sendiri, Sasuke mencurigai sesuatu, alasan di balik wanita bernama Sakura bisa menjadi sedekat ini bersama mereka, sesuai janjinya dengan Sarada sebelumnya, Sasuke akan mempelihatkan sikap asli Sakura. Langkahnya terhenti, berdiri tepat di depan salah satu ruangan, pria ini melihat papan yang tergantung pada sisi pintunya, dia berbelok dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Permisi, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Ucap Sasuke pada seorang suster yang bertugas, beberapa suster di dalam ruangan itu sedikit terkejut dan sempat terpesona akan seorang yang pria yang masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Si-silahkan, apa yang bisa kami bantu?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku ingin tahu data seorang pendonor." Ucap Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sesuai urutan fic author yang TBC, kali ini yang **another cherryblossem** update lagi... kalau mau tahu fic apa yang update selanjutnya buka akun author terus lihat fic yang mana paling belakang dan masih TBC XD kalau malas buka, next itu **gadis kuil dan para pengikutnya.** sekilas info buat yang baca itu juga, promosi bagi yang belum baca, tapi cuma yang suka fic yang bergender supernatural dan humor (gagal) haaa...~ ini akibat terlalu banyak ngebuat fic yang TBC, hahahahah, tapi tetap di nikmatin satu-satu tiap ada waktu luang untuk di ketik XD *semangat...~*

di fic ini readernya kebanyakan kepo... tahap demi tahap, semua bakalan di jelaskan, sarada siapa? anak sakura mana? ada apa dengan sakura? dan lain-lainnya. bikin penasaran yaa, author ikut greget, hahahaa. sabar yaa..., maafkan jika sedikit bertele-tele nih fic... Oh ya teguran untuk typo author sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin sampai muak mau baca berulang-ulang kali nih fic, hahahaha, :D

apa lagi yaa, sudah itu aja,

sorry yaa, akhir-akhir ini nggak ada saling respon balik sama reader, biasanya paling rajin balas satu-satu review, but, terima kasih banyak, author baca reviewnya jadi semangat terus _ untuk yang bertanya, author balas di chapter-chapter aja, hahahaha, biar tambah penasaran ini alurnya mau di bawa kemana, kek lagu yaa pffff...~

 **.**

 **.**

see you next chapter yoo... ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Another cherryblossom ~**

 **.**

 **[ Chapter 8 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Permisi, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Ucap Sasuke pada seorang suster yang bertugas, beberapa suster di dalam ruangan itu sedikit terkejut dan sempat terpesona akan seorang pria yang masuk ke ruangan mereka.

"Si-silahkan, apa yang bisa kami bantu?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku ingin tahu data seorang pendonor." Ucap Sasuke.

"Atas nama siapa?" Ucap suster itu.

"Haruno Sakura, aku rasa dia melakukan donor darah kemarin." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Ucap suster.

Sasuke mulai menunggu, beberapa suster yang tadinya tidak ada kerjaan menjadi pada sibuk, membuka lemari arsip dan mencari data pendonor kemarin, menemukan satu map yang bertuliskan nama 'Haruno Sakura'

"Data ini cukup rahasia, apa yang anda inginkan dari data ini? kami tidak bisa memperlihatkan langsung kepada anda." Ucap suster itu.

"Uhm, begini saja, tolong data darah wanita itu anda cocokkan dengan data dari anak kecil atas nama Uchiha Sarada di ruangan inap 302." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tes DNA?" Ucap suster itu.

"Hn, apa datanya bisa aku ambil besok?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi apa anda sudah mendapat persetujuan dari pemilik darah ini?" Ucap suster itu, Sasuke sedikit kesal dan harus menahan diri, dia hanya ingin tahu jika data DNA mereka cocok atau tidak.

"Tolong, ini sangat penting." Ucap Sasuke, tidak biasanya dia akan memperlihatkan ekspresi memelasnya dan malah membuat para suster yang sibuk mencuri pandang jadi semakin terpesona.

"Kami bisa melakukannya, anda bisa datang lusa jam 12 siang." Ucap suster lainnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke. Berjalan keluar. Pintu ruangan itu tertutup dan membuat para suster itu merosotkan diri, mereka tidak kuat untuk berlama-lama memandang wajah tampan pria tadi.

 _Tampaannyaaaaa...~_

 **.**

 **.**

Kelas mengajar sudah berakhir, Sakura buru-buru pulang untuk menyiapkan makanan, sudah jam 2 siang, Sakura bergegas ke rumah sakit, dia ingin segera menjenguk Sarada dan melihat keadaan anak kecil itu, menaiki sebuah bus dan tiba di rumah sakit besar Konoha, menanyakan pada resepsionis kamar seorang anak kecil dengan kasus kecelakaan dan bernama Uchiha Sarada, resepsionis itu menyebutkan nomer kamar gadis kecil itu, berada di lantai 3, tidak menunggu lama, kamar yang tidak jauh dari lif, sebelum masuk, mengetuk beberapa kali, pintu terbuka dan Sakura melihat ibu Sasuke di sana, membungkuk perlahan dan memperlihatkan sopan santunnya pada Mikoto.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sarada?" Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat begitu kelelahan, terburu-buru datang hanya untuk melihat Sarada.

"Masuklah." Ucap Mikoto, wanita Uchiha ini tahu jika Sakura seperti sudah tidak sabaran ingin melihat Sarada.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura, berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan pelan.

"Sarada sudah tidak apa-apa dia hanya akan istirahat beberapa hari selama masa pemulihannya." Jelas Mikoto.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Sakura, dia begitu khawatir sejak kemarin. "Uhm, aku membawakan sedikit makanan, mungkin untuk bibi makan siang." Tambah Sakura, mengangkat tas tangan berbahan kain berisi rantang kecil.

"Kau terlalu merepotkan diri." Ucap Mikoto.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin bibi bisa istirahat sejenak, aku sudah tidak ada kegiatan lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah." Ucap Mikoto.

Sakura menyiapkan makanan di meja yang berada di ruangan itu, Mikoto duduk di kursi dan melihat Sakura, wanita ini terlihat cukup memiliki sopan santun dan baik hati, Mikoto merasa tidak keberatan bersama Sakura, meskipun mereka baru saja bertemu kemarin. Setelah menyiapkan makan siang untuk Mikoto, Sakura menarik kursi dan duduk di sisi ranjang Sarada, melihat gadis kecil itu belum sadarkan diri setelah pasca operasinya.

"Apa kau masak sendiri?" Ucap Mikoto, mulai menyantap makan siangnya.

"Iya, apa sesuai dengan selera bibi, aku tidak begitu tahu apa yang bibi suka, aku hanya masak makanan yang biasa Sasuke sukai, aku pikir akan ada persamaan." Ucap Sakura dan menunduk malu.

"Kalau aku tidak begitu banyak pilih makanan, hanya Sasuke yang tidak suka makanan yang manis-manis." Ucap Mikoto.

"Oh, aku pikir bibi pun tidak suka yang manis-manis." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, masakanmu enak, apa Sasuke sering datang ke rumahmu?" Ucap Mikoto.

"Hanya kadang-kadang, saat dia akan telat menjemput Sarada dan aku yang menjaga Sarada." Ucap Sakura, dia merasa sedikit canggung, ini untuk pertama kalinya dia berbicara hanya berdua dengan Mikoto, calon ibu mertuanya.

"Anak itu, aku sudah mengatakan untuk tetap berada di kediaman, dia terlalu keras kepala." Ucap Mikoto.

"Maaf jika aku terlalu ikut campur dalam masalah ini, aku sedikit tidak enak." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm, kami yang seharusnya meminta maaf, pada akhirnya Sasuke harus membutuhkan orang lain untuk bersama Sarada. Apa kau yakin akan hal ini?" Ucap Mikoto.

"Tentu! Aku pun ingin bersama Sarada, entah mengapa kami terasa begitu dekat, aku sangat menyayangi gadis kecil ini." Tegas Sakura. menatap ke arah Mikoto yang terdiam cukup lama. "Ma-maaf, aku berbicara tidak sopan seperti itu." Lanjut Sakura, dia hanya membuat dirinya terlihat memalukkan di hadapan ibu Sasuke.

Sebuah senyum hangat menghiasi wajah Mikoto, dia memiliki putra yang tidak sembarangan memilih wanita untuk berdekatan dengan Sarada, menurutnya Sakura adalah wanita yang sesuai untuk keluarganya, dia seorang guru dan memiliki perilaku yang baik.

"Lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu benar, aku pun tidak sabar untuk melihat putraku yang paling keras kepala mendampingi seorang wanita." Ucap Mikoto.

"Te-terima kasih." Ucap Sakura, semakin menundukkan wajahnya dan merona.

Mereka mulai berbicara santai, Mikoto yang hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan Sarada selama di sekolah, Sakura sudah mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya tentang Sarada, namun dia tidak melihat adanya jarak antara keluarga Sasuke dengan gadis ini, mereka terlihat sangat menyayangi Sarada, terutama Mikoto, Sakura merasa gadis kecil ini mendapat kesempatan untuk mendapat keluarga baru yang lebih baik dari pada orang yang sudah tidak menginginkannya, sedikit kasihan dan Sakura akan terus bersama Sarada, dia ingin memberikan banyak kasih sayang dan cinta pada Sarada.

"Ngg..~ paman Sasuke..~"

Sakura dan Mikoto cukup terkejut, mereka mendengar Sarada mulai berbicara, dia sudah membuka matanya dan melirik ke sisinya.

"Sarada, kau sudah bangun? Akan ku panggilkan dokter." Ucap Sakura dan segera memencet tombol untuk memanggil dokter di dinding yang tidak jauh di atas kepala ranjang.

"Sarada?" Panggil lembut Mikoto.

"Nenek Mikoto, paman Sasuke dimana?" Ucapnya, nadanya terdengar serak, dia baru saja sadar.

"Tenanglah dulu, kau harus di periksa, Sasuke akan segera kemari." Ucap Mikoto.

Tidak menunggu lama, seorang dokter dan seorang suster masuk ke ruangan Sarada, mereka mulai memeriksa keadaan Sarada, melepas alat bantu pernapasan dan beberapa alat yang sudah tidak di butuhkan lagi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya dokter yang menangani Sarada.

"Sedikit sakit pada bagian lengan." Ucap Sarada.

"Uhm, tenang saja, rasa sakit itu akan hilang, jadi tolong jangan banyak bergerak pada lengan kirimu yaa." Ucap dokter itu dan Sarada mengangguk. "Suster tolong cek datanya." Ucap dokter lagi.

Setelah melakukan pemeriksaan, dokter dan suster itu pergi, mengucapkan semoga cepat sembuh pada Sarada, gadis kecil itu tersenyum dia pun sudah di beri semangat oleh dokter tadi.

"Nenek, aku haus." Ucap Sarada.

"Tunggu yaa." Ucap Mikoto, segera mengambil sebotol air mineral dan sebatang pipet untuk mempermudah Sarada minum. "Pelan-pelan." Lanjut Mikoto. Selama belum sadarkan diri, Sarada tidak pernah minum dan membuatnya begitu kehausan, selesai dan Mikoto menyimpan botol air mineralnya di atas meja di sisi ranjang Sarada.

"Sakura-sensei juga menjagaku?" Ucap Sarada.

"Tentu saja, aku akan terus menjagamu." Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat begitu senang dengan Sarada yang sudah sadar.

"Terima kasih, uhm... aku ingin bertemu paman Sasuke." Ucap Sarada.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan tiba." Ucap Mikoto. Dia sudah mengirim pesan pada Sasuke.

Gedung kantor perusahaan Itachi cukup jauh dan mereka baru tiba setelah setengah jam, Itachi juga ikut dan mereka sudah berada di ruangan Sarada, gadis kecil itu terlihat begitu senang saat melihat Sasuke. Pria ini bersyukur jika Sarada masih bisa selamat, menggenggam tangan kanan Sarada dan mengusap perlahan puncuk kepalanya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Ucap Sasuke. Sarada mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku akan sembuh jika kalian ada di sini. Nenek Mikoto, Paman Itachi, paman Sasuke dan Sakura-sensei." Ucap Sarada.

"Lihat apa yang aku bawakan untukmu." Ucap Itachi dan memperlihatkan dua buku bacaan baru untuk Sarada.

"Hey, dia baru saja siuman." Protes Sasuke.

"Ini hanya cadangan ketika dia sudah bisa bangun." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku akan membacanya jika sudah lebih baik, saat ini tanganku masih sakit dan kepalaku kadang pusing." Ucap Sarada.

"Istirahatlah, jangan memaksakan diri." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kantor, jangan kabur dari pekerjaan." Tegur Mikoto

"Ibu, kami baru saja tiba dan harus kembali? Aku lebih baik bolos untuk menemani Sarada." Ucap Itachi.

"Dasar aniki bodoh, kembalilah ke kantor, ibu juga, setidaknya istirahatlah dulu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ibu sudah cukup istirahat, Sakura tadi menggantikan ibu menjaga Sarada sejenak." Ucap Mikoto.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, wanita itu hanya tersenyum malu, dia sudah berada di rumah sakit sejak siang hari, Mikoto mengatakan jika Sakura membawakannya makanan. Tidak beberapa lama, Sarada tertidur, dia tengah di beri obat dan memiliki efek untuk penenang, Sasuke meminta ibunya untuk pulang dulu dan bisa kembali lagi, Mikoto hanya menghela napas, Sasuke hanya ingin ibunya tidak memaksakan diri untuk merawat Sarada, pada akhirnya Mikoto pulang bersama Itachi, tidak lupa wanita ini berterima kasih atas makan siang yang di buatkan Sakura untuknya.

Pria itu masih duduk di sisi ranjang Sarada dan menatapnya. Meminta Sakura untuk menyimpan jas dan dasinya di sofa yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Apa bibi Mikoto akan kembali lagi?" Ucap Sakura, dia tadi sempat keluar sebentar untuk membeli kopi dan tidak mendengar pembicaraan Mikoto dan Sasuke sebelum pulang.

"Aku meminta ibu kembali besok, meskipun terlihat seperti itu, ibu tetap harus beristirahat." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura berdiri di sisi Sasuke dan melihat Sarada, gadis kecil itu tidur dengan begitu tenang.

"Kau pun harus pulang, ingat kau masih memiliki murid lain." Tegur Sasuke.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sedikit lagi aku akan pulang." Ucap Sakura, merasa sampai rasa khawatirannya benar-benar hilang.

Sasuke menarik pelan tangan wanita di sampingnya menggengamnya erat, sedikit menarik tubuh wanita itu agar lebih dekat dengannya, Sakura mengikuti gerakan tangan Sasuke, Pria ini menyandar kepalanya di perut Sakura, sedikit melepas penatnya dengan tumpukkan pekerjaan tadi. Tangan Sakura satunya lagi memegang punggung Sasuke dan mengusapnya perlahan, dia terlihat begitu lelah, Sakura tahu, mereka sama-sama khawatir pada Sarada meskipun tengah menjalankan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang sudah menabrak Sarada?" Ucap Sakura.

"Naruto begitu gila, dia memaksa seluruh kepolisian untuk menemukan orang-orang itu, pada akhirnya mereka di temukan dan di tangkap saat tengah berkendara, Naruto sampai meminta hukuman yang berat atas dua pelanggar itu." Ucap Sasuke. Dia merasa Naruto cukup berlebihan, tapi dia harus pun berterima kasih karena Naruto sudah membantunya.

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Naruto, mereka pantas mendapat hukumannya. Boruto juga seperti ayahnya tadi, tapi dia hanya mengamuk ingin ikut ke rumah sakit, untunglah guru lain bisa alihkan perhatian Boruto dan aku bisa pergi dengan tenang." Ucap Sakura.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu repot." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak akan repot jika menyangkut Sarada, ibu mu juga tadi mengucapkan hal yang sama denganmu." Ucap Sakura dan sedikit terkekeh.

"Uhm, maaf untuk kemarin, apa ucapanku tidak terlalu terburu-buru?" Ucap Sasuke. Melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menatap Sakura.

"Ucapan kemarin?" Ucap Sakura, dia sedikit lupa dengan apa yang sudah di ucapkan Sasuke.

"Tentang menikahimu, kita belum membicarakan hal ini, tapi kemarin waktu yang sedikit tepat saat ibuku pun ada, kau tidak keberatan?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap serius ke arah Sakura, wanita ini menjadi sedikit malu, wajahnya merona.

"A-aku tidak keberatan, hanya saja, apa kau pun yakin? Kepikiran jika kau membutuhkanku sebagai penjaga Sarada, sejujurnya aku...aku..uhm.. aku mulai menaruh perasaan lebih padamu, apa kau berpikir seperti itu juga?" Ucap Sakura, wajahnya semakin merona, mereka tidak pernah berterus terang tentang perasaan masing-masing.

"Maaf jika selama ini aku terlihat memperlakukanmu hanya seperti seorang penjaga, itu tidak benar, aku mempercayakan Sarada padamu dan juga aku pikir kita memiliki perasaan yang sama." Ucap Sasuke, menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura. "Jadi? Apa kau mau menikah denganku?" Lanjut Sasuke.

Sakura menggangguk pasti, lega mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Sebentar agi aku bisa memanggil kalian ayah dan ibu." Suara serak seseorang mengagetkan Sasuke dan Sakura, menoleh ke arah ranjang dan gadis kecil itu tersenyum melihat ke arah mereka.

"Kau sudah bangun? Perlu sesuatu?" Ucap Sakura.

Gadis kecil itu menggelangkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku hanya ingin memanggil kalian ayah dan ibu." Ucap Sarada.

"Kau boleh melakukannya." Ucap Sasuke, mengelus perlahan puncuk kepala Sarada.

"Aku senang hooaam...~ mendengarnya." Ucap Sarada, kembali menutup matanya, dia masih mengantuk dan kembali tertidur. Keduanya tersenyum menatap gadi kecil itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari berlalu, kesehatan Sarada membaik, kecuali lengan kirinya butuh proses untuk penyembuhan. Saat ini, Sarada di temani Sakura, Mikoto, Boruto yang sejak di sekolah memohon pada Sakura untuk mengajaknya menjenguk Sarada, akhirnya di ikutkan juga.

"Ingat Boruto jika ayahmu sudah tiba, kau harus segera pulang, anak kecil tidak boleh terlalu lama berada di rumah sakit." Tegur Sakura.

"Baik, sensei!" Ucap Tegas Boruto.

"Hahahah, Boruto sangat berisik." Ucap Sarada.

"Kau pun harus menghabiskan makan siangmu." Ucap Sakura, menyuapi beberapa kali makanan Sarada.

"Makanan di rumah sakit tidak enak, rasanya hambar, aku ingin masakan Sakura-sensei." Ucap Sarada.

"Setelah kau sembuh kau bisa makan makanan apapun, jadi untuk saat ini jangan mengeluh yaa." Ucap Mikoto.

"Iya, nenek." Ucap Sarada, dia merasa bosan untuk menu rumah sakit yang tidak enak pada tenggorakannya.

Pintu ruangan Sarada terbuka dan beberapa orang masuk, Sarada terlihat senang dengan seorang anak kecil yang ikut menjenguknya.

"Selamat siang, kami ingin menjenguk Sarada." Ucap Hinata.

"Ah, selama siang Hinata, Naruto, silahkan." Ucap Mikoto, ramah.

"Maaf jika putraku sedikit merepotkanmu, Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak masalah, aku rasa Sarada pun butuh teman di sini." Ucap Sakura. selesai memberi makan Sarada, menyimpan tempat makanan yang sudah kosong itu di meja.

Himawari berjalan cepat ke arah sisi ranjang Sarada, meminta ayahnya untuk mendudukkannya di atas ranjang Sarada, Naruto mengangkat Himawari dan menempatkan di ranjang.

"Hima hati-hati, Sarada masih belum sembuh." Tegur Boruto melihat adik kecilnya yang ngotot ingin berada di sebelah Sarada.

"Apa masih sakit?" Ucap Himawari, dia mengacuhkan ucapan Boruto.

"Tidak sakit lagi, tapi aku di larang banyak gerak oleh dokter." Ucap Sarada.

"Kakak harus cepat sembuh yaa." Ucap Himawari dan tersenyum manis di depan Sarada.

"Dasar, dia selalu mengabaikanku jika bersama Sarada, hemp!" Boruto merasa terasingkan.

Sakura cukup senang dengan Boruto dan adiknya yang mengajak Sarada untuk berbicara, wanita ini menatap ke arah sebelah Naruto, Ibu Boruto, baru kali ini Sakura bertemu langsung dengannya, wanita berambut indigo panjang sepinggang, begitu cantik dan dia terlihat sangat ramah.

"Hinata dia adalah guru baru Boruto." Ucap Naruto pada istrinya.

"Salam kenal, terima sudah menjaga Boruto selama ini." Ucap Hinata, ramah.

"Iya, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengajarnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Sakura dan Sasuke akan segera menikah." Ceplos Mikoto.

"Eh?" Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, malu setelah mendengar ucapan Mikoto.

"Wah, akhirnya, Sasuke itu benar-benar plin-plan, pada akhir dia menyadarinya jika Sakura pantas untuk Sarada." Ucap Naruto.

"Kami akan menunggu hari itu." Ucap Hinata, dia pun sedang mendengar kabar baik ini.

"Sasuke sudah menetapkannya." Ucap Mikoto dan tersenyum.

Para orang tua sibuk berbicara, begitu juga para anak kecil. Boruto heboh bercerita tentang kelas hari ini, Himawari tidak ingin kalah dan mau bercerita tenang apa yang mulai di lakukan di rumah bersama ibunya, Sarada tertawa sesekali melihat tingkat Boruto yang tidak mau kalah dari adiknya, Himawari yang cukup kesal malah mencubit pipi Boruto keras-keras.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, siang hari ramai dengan banyak pengunjung, Sarada sedang beristirahat, Mikoto masih menjaga Sarada, Sakura sedang berada di luar, sekedar ingin membelikan minuman untuk Mikoto. Berjalan di lorong rumah sakit dan dia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ada yang aneh dari tatapan Sasuke, memang dia akan terlihat tanpa ekspresi atau tenang, namun saat ini dia seperti sedang kesal.

"Ikut aku." Ucap Sasuke, menarik pergelangan Sakura, cukup membuat wanita itu terkejut, bukan genggaman biasa, tapi terasa begitu menyakitkan, Sasuke mencengkram pergelangannya.

Mereka keluar dari bangunan rumah sakit dan berada di luar, area dekat taman.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura, menyembunyikan rasa sakit pada lengannya, dia hanya kebingungan akan sikap Sasuke hari ini.

"Mulai sekarang, aku minta padamu untuk menjauhi ku dan Sarada." Ucap Sasuke. Tatapannya begitu tajam dan menusuk, perasaan kesal itu masih menghiasai wajahnya.

"Apa?" Ucap Sakura, dia tidak memahami dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Jauhi kami." Tegas Sasuke.

"Tu-tunggu, ada apa ini? aku tidak mengerti?" Ucap Sakura, dia di buat bingung.

"Jangan berpura-pura lagi, kami sudah sepakat untuk melihat sikap aslimu dan kau jauh lebih buruk dari wanita yang sudah-sudah aku temui." Ucap Sasuke.

"Pura-pura? Aku tidak pernah berpura-pura pada kalian!" Tegas Sakura. "Katakan apa yang sudah terjadi? Jangan membuatku tidak mengerti seperti ini?" Tambah Sakura, ingin menyentuh Sasuke, segera saja tangannya di tepis, terkejut akan sikap Sasuke, dia tidak mungkin berbohong akan perasaannya pada Sasuke dan Sarada, Sakura sungguh tulus menyayangi mereka.

"Ini hasil tes DNA, kau sungguh membuatku kecewa." Ucap Sasuke. Memperlihatkan selembar kertas pada Sakura. wanita itu mengambilnya dan membaca apa yang tertera di sana, data tes DNAnya dan Sarada adalah positif.

"Sarada? Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Sakura, dia tidak mengerti akan hal ini, jika data tes DNA mereka positif, maka Sarada adalah anak Sakura.

"Seharusnya kau yang tahu akan hal ini, kau berpura-pura untuk kembali mendekati Sarada setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" Ucap Sasuke, dia benar-benar marah.

"Ini tidak benar! Sarada? Anakku? Tapi, saat itu-"

"-Cukup Sakura, seperti yang sudah ku ucapkan dari awal, jauhi kami." Ucap Sasuke, bergegas meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tunggu! Aku akan menjelaskannya!" Ucap Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke namun tangannya di segera di tepis kasar.

"Jangan menyentuhku, jika kau berani kembali ke ruangan Sarada, akan aku pastikan menyeretmu keluar dari sana." Ucap Sasuke. Kembali tatapan itu begitu dingin, melangkahkan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura sangat terkejut, Sasuke marah padanya, melihat kembali hasil kertas tes DNA itu, ini sungguh tidak masuk akal, saat itu Sakura masih jelas mengingat jika anaknya sudah meninggal, itulah yang di katakan bibinya pada waktu itu.

 _Jika Sarada adalah anakku, jadi apa bibi berbohong?_

Rasanya begitu sesak, Sasuke sudah memutuskan hubungan dengannya di saat mereka akan segera meresmikan hubungan mereka, Sasuke bahkan melarangnya untuk kembali melihat Sarada, berjalan pulang dengan perasaan hampa, dia tidak mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya dan Sasuke salah paham terhadapnya.

Berjalan lebih cepat dia akan memastikan satu hal, bukan saatnya untuk Sakura bersedih, jika semua hasil tes DNA itu benar, Sakura berhak mengambil Sarada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tiba dia sebuah rumah susun sederahan, dia hanya mengingat alamat lama rumah bibinya, berharap jika bibinya itu masih tinggal di daerah itu, mengetuk beberapa kali dan seseorang membukakan pintu untuk Sakura.

"Sakura? Kau kembali?" Ucap seorang wanita tua.

"Aku tidak akan kembali." Ucap Sakura, menatap datar wanita tua di hadapannya.

"Kau, berani-beraninya pergi begitu saja! Apa begitu caramu membalas kebaikanku selama ini!" Bentak wanita itu.

"Kebaikkan? Ah yang benar saja, kau bahkan hanya menyiksaku." Ucap Sakura.

Wanita tua itu terlihat marah, melayangkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sakura dan segera di tepis wanita berambut _softpink_ ini, membuat Wanita tua itu takut dan mundur perlahan, kali ini dia sudah mendapat perlawanan.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal." Ucap Sakura. Wanita itu memilih diam dan mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Apa benar anakku masih hidup?" Tanya Sakura.

"Apa? Anakmu sudah meninggal!"

"Katakan dengan jujur, jika tidak, aku bisa saja menjeratmu dalam pasal pembuangan bayi, kau bisa di penjara." Ancam Sakura, nada suaranya masih terdengar tenang, dia hanya sedang menahan diri.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin di penjara, anakmu mungkin saja sudah meninggalkan, aku membuangnya di dekat tempat sampah. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, anak itu hanya akan membuatmu susah."

Sakura sudah cukup mendengarnya dan bergegas pergi, dia sudah sangat muak dengan tempat itu, tempat dimana kenangan buruknya semasa kecil, dia tidak peduli lagi akan kehidupan bibinya yang sudah seperti orang gila, depresi berlebihan dan hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri. meskipun wanita tua itu terus mengumpat marah pada Sakura, wanita ini seakan tuli dan tidak mendengar semua teriakkan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 minggu berlalu.**

Sarada hanya menopang dagunya, dia sedang tidak bersemangat untuk belajar, lengan kirinya masih di beri gips dan alat penyangga, dia tidak ingin terlalu lama tinggal di rumah, Sarada meminta pada Sasuke untuk membiarkannya ke sekolah, Boruto akan senantiasa menjaga Sarada di sisinya, sedikit repot, Boruto anak yang lebih _hayperaktif_ agak susah membuat dirinya tetap tenang dan tidak berlarian.

"Kenapa tidak ada kabar jika Sakura-sensei di ganti guru baru." Ucap Sarada, wajahnya terus cemberut, saat masuk sekolah dan tidak mendapati Sakura, beberapa hari pun selama di rumah sakit Sakura tidak menjenguknya.

"Seminggu yang lalu Sakura-sensei masih mengajar, tapi tiba-tiba kepala sekolah masuk dan mengatakan jika Sakura-sensei ada keperluan mendadak dan tidak bisa kembali mengajar." Ucap Boruto, dia pun sedikit kecewa dengan di gantinya Sakura.

"Paman Sasuke juga tidak berbicara apa-apa." Ucap Sarada.

"Aku tidak mengerti tentang orang dewasa, apa mungkin mereka bertengkar? Biasanya aku dan Himawari jika bertengkar kami tidak ingin saling berbicara dan Himawari akan mendiamkanku selama beberapa hari." Ucap Boruto, menceritakan pengalaman sedihnya.

"Mereka bertengkar? Itu tidak mungkin, paman Sasuke sangat menyukai Sakura-sensei, mereka bahkan akan segera menikah." Ucap Sarada.

"Bagaimana kalau mendatangi rumah Sakura-sensei?" Ucap Boruto.

"Kau benar, kita harus ke sana dan menanyakannya pada Sakura-sensei, aku masih ingat jalan apartemennya." Ucap Sarada.

"Mungkin kita harus pergi bersama orang dewasa." Ucap Boruto.

"Meminta kepala sekolah?" Saran Sarada.

"Ayo kita ke ruang kepala sekolah." Ucap Boruto.

Mereka berjalan sedikit terburu-buru ke ruang kepala sekolah, mengetuk beberapa kali, sebuah suara dari dalam meminta mereka masuk.

"Ada apa Boruto dan Sarada?" Ucap Pria tua itu.

"Kami ingin bertemu Sakura-sensei, apa bapak bisa mengantar kami ke rumahnya?" Ucap Boruto.

"Untuk apa kalian ke sana?"

"Kami mohon pak, ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan pada Sakura-sensei." Ucap Sarada.

"Kami mohon, kami mohon, kami mohon." Ucap Boruto, dia cukup berisik di dalam ruangan itu.

"Kalian harus minta ijin pada orang tua kalian dulu."

"Sakura-sensei akan menikah dengan ayahku, jadi aku ingin bertemu dengannya, dia tidak menemuiku beberapa hari ini, aku takut jika Sakura-sensei sedang sakit, dia bisa mengabari ayahku." Ucap Sarada.

"Kalian benar-benar ngotot, baiklah, tapi minta ijin pada guru kalian dulu."

"Baik!" Ucap mereka serempak.

Setelah mendapat ijin dan merasa mereka akan aman jika kepala sekolah yang mengantar, sepanjang perjalanan mereka terlihat ceria untuk sekedar bertemu kembali dengan guru favorit mereka, alamat rumah yang mereka datangi sudah benar, hanya saja yang membukakan pintu bukan wanita yang mereka cari.

"Ah, maaf, penghuni sebelumnya sudah pindah seminggu yang lalu." Ucap seorang wanita pemilik baru rumah apartemen itu.

Sarada terlihat sedih, Boruto merasa tidak senang akan raut wajah teman kelasnya itu.

"Maaf, mengganggu, terima kasih, baiklah anak-anak kita kembali ke sekolah." Ucap kepala sekolah.

"Tunggu, apa gadis kecil ini bernama Sarada?" Ucap wanita itu.

"Iya." Ucap Sarada.

"Sebentar." Wanita itu masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan beberapa saat kembali. "Aku di minta oleh penghuni sebelumnya, katanya jika ada seorang gadis kecil bernama Sarada mencarinya, dia ingin aku memberikan kotak ini." Ucap wanita itu dan memberikan sebuah kota yang berukuran sedang, sedikit berat, Boruto yang memegang kotak itu, tangan Sarada belum bisa mengangkat sesuatu yang berat-berat.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sarada. Mereka pamit sopan dan bergegas kembali sesuai permintaan kepala sekolah mereka.

Pada akhirnya mereka tidak bertemu Sakura, guru favorit mereka sudah pindah rumah, bukan cuma berhenti bekerja, Sakura pun pergi dari kota Konoha untuk sekedar menjauh. Sarada masih belum mengerti keadaan ini, jika benar Sakura pergi, maka paman dan gurunya itu tidak akan hidup bersama.

"Hikss.."

"Eh, kau tidak boleh menangis Sarada." Ucap Boruto, dia pun bingung harus berbuat apa, gadis kecil itu menangis begitu saja.

"Ada apa Sarada? Apa ada yang sakit?" Ucap kepala sekolah mereka.

"Tidak hikss. Aku hanya sedih, Sakura-sensei pergi dari kami." Ucap gadis kecil itu.

"Bersabarlah, mungkin Sakura-sensei sedang ada urusan dan dia akan segera kembali." Hibur Kepala sekolah. Tidak ada ucapan, gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk pelan, Boruto mengambil tissu yang berada di dalam mobil kepala sekolanya dan mengusap perlahan wajah Sarada, menghapus air mata gadis itu.

"Sakura-sensei akan kembali, tenanglah." Ucap Boruto.

"Hu-uhm."

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang sekolah, raut wajah gadis ini tidak begitu senang, dia diam sepanjang perjalanan, menatap bosan ke keluar jendela dan tidak ingin berbicara apapun, Sasuke menyadari perubahan gadis kecilnya, dia memang pendiam tapi tidak dengan raut wajah sedih yang Sasuke bisa lihat dari pantulan kaca jendela mobil.

"Bagaimana sekolah hari ini?" Basa-basi Sasuke.

"Biasa." Ucap singkat Sarada, dia bahkan terlihat menghela napas.

"Uhm, kotak itu, isinya apa?" Ucap Sasuke, saat menjemput Sarada, Boruto memberikan pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura-sensei yang memberikannya padaku, dia sudah tidak tinggal di apartemennya lagi." Ucap Sarada, wajahnya semakin menunduk.

Sasuke memilih diam dan tidak berkomentar apapun, menurutnya ini adalah jalan yang terbaik, dia tidak ingin Sakura membawa dampak buruk bagi Sarada, pria ini cukup marah dengan tindakan Sakura yang membuang anaknya begitu saja.

"Kalian saling menyukai, bukan? Aku pikir jika orang dewasa saling menyukai mereka akan hidup bersama." Ucap Sarada. "Apa kalian bertengkar? Apa ada masalah?" Tambah Sarada, menatap ke arah Sasuke, tatapannya begitu tenang, tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke, jika Sarada seperti itu, Sasuke pun tidak bisa membaca situasi gadis kecil itu saat ini, entah itu dia sedang marah atau sedang sedih. "Aku pikir kalian akan segera menikah dan aku bisa memanggil kalian ayah dan ibu." Ucap Sarada.

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, Sakura bukan wanita yang baik untuk kita." Sasuke akhirnya berbicara.

"Sakura-sensei sangat baik, dia tidak pernah melakukan hal jahat padaku, aku tidak mengerti dengan pikiran orang dewasa." Ucap Sarada, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

"Hentikan, Sarada. Mulai saat ini kita tidak akan pernah membahasnya lagi." Ucap Sasuke, menahan suaranya agar tidak sampai menggertak gadis kecil itu.

Suasana di dalam mobil sedikit tegang, Sarada menjadi pendiam, Sasuke pun tidak menyukai situasi ini, seakan Sarada tengah memasang tembok di antara mereka.

Tiba di rumah, gadis kecil itu memilih untuk masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun, perasaannya sedang sedih, dia pun tahu jika tadi Sasuke sedang menahan amarahnya, semuanya semakin kacau bagi Sarada. Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apa-apa saat Sarada sudah masuk ke kamarnya, setelah memarkirkan kendaraannya, turun dari mobil dan mengingat kotak yang berada di dalam mobil, gadis kecil itu tidak mengambilnya, Sasuke membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang untuk mengambil kotak yang terbungkus kertas berwarna coklat, menempatkannya di meja ruang tamu, mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan merebah, sedikit lelah, kantor sedang sibuk-sibuk dan sekarang dia seperti sedang bertengkar dengan Sarada. Melirik kotak kecil itu, sedikit penasaran, Sasuke membongkar pembungkus kotak itu, menggoyangkan sedikit dan cukup berat, kembali membongkar kotak itu, di dalamnya hanya ada buku bacaan anak-anak tentang ilmu pengetahuan dan sepucuk surat, surat itu di tujukan untuk dirinya.

* * *

 ** _Untuk Uchiha Sasuke._**

 _Setelah kepergianku, aku benar-benar meningglkan kalian seperti yang kau mau, Sasuke, tapi cukup sulit bagiku jika masih bisa bertemu dengan Sarada, aku memilih untuk meninggalkan Konoha, itu akan jauh lebih baik dan membuatmu senang, aku yakin kau pasti senang dengan hal ini. sejujurnya aku kecewa kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku lebih detail, tapi sudahlah, kau pun tidak ingin mendengarkanku._

 _Jika surat ini sudah sampai padamu, aku ingin minta satu hal padamu, maksudnya aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu seperti apa yang ku lakukan untukmu, mendengar ucapanmu untuk menghilang dari kalian berdua. Hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu, sedikit penasaran dengan tindakanmu jika mengetahui hal ini._

 _Aku hanya ingin kau mengetes DNAmu dengan Sarada, memang kau akan anggap ini konyol, tapi tolong lakukan itu, ini demi Sarada, bukan demi aku._

 _Terima kasih, sampai kapan pun kau dan Sarada akan menjadi orang berharga bagiku._

* * *

Membaca surat itu hingga selesai, alis Sasuke tidak hentinya untuk berkerut, antara kebingungan dan merasa memang dalam surat itu hanya ada kalimat-kalimat konyol.

"Apa mau mu? Jika tes DNA dengan Sarada bukan masalah bagiku, lagi pula kapan aku pernah meniduri seorang wanita, cih, benar-benar konyol." Ucap Sasuke, meremehkan surat dari Sakura itu. Meremas kertas surat itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perusahaan Itachi.**

Sasuke sedang sibuk untuk memperhatikan setiap data anggaran di perusahaan kakaknya, dia harus teliti agar tidak terjadi kesalahan, perusahaan Itachi bisa bangkrut jika Sasuke salah sedikit, duduk berlama-lama di depan laptop membuatnya cukup kelelahan, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursinya, menutup mata sejenak, dia butuh mengistirahatkan matanya.

"Ku harap aku tidak mengganggu." Ucap Itachi dan tiba-tiba masuk begitu saja di ruangan Sasuke.

"Hn? Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke, tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita keluar untuk sekedar minum kopi." Tawar Itachi.

"Aku sedang sibuk." Tolak Sasuke.

"Dasar, aku atasanmu, sebagai wakil yang baik, kau harus mendengarkan." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku rasa kau sudah sangat mengganggu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hanya sebentar, lagi pula ini sudah jam istirahat, kau ini manusia bukan robot yang tidak akan lelah." Ucap Itachi.

"Ah, dasar tukang pemaksa." Respon malas Sasuke, beranjak dari kursinya.

Mendatangi sebuah kafe dan memesan minuman.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padamu, tapi kau tega meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja?" Ucap Itachi.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke terlihat tidak senang dengan awal pembicaraan ini.

"Kalian memutuskan hubungan, aku pikir Sakura sudah menjadi wanita yang sesuai untukmu dan juga Sarada, bahkan gadis kecil itu sangat menyayanginya." Ucap Itachi.

"Apa Sarada menceritakannya padamu?"

"Tidak perlu kau tahu bagaimana bisa aku mengetahuinya, kau hanya membuat semua orang akan kecewa, terutama Sarada, kau memisahkannya dengan seorang wanita yang sudah sangat lengket dengannya, dia bahkan ingin sekali memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan 'ibu'." Ucap Itachi.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi, tidak perlu ikut campur."

"Maka dari itu, kau harus menceritakannya padaku, bukan berarti kau tidak ada di kediaman, ikatan antar keluarga pun kau putuskan begitu saja, kau anggap apa aku dan ibu?" Ucap Itachi.

"Sejak awal aku dan Sarada sudah sepakat, jika setiap wanita yang mendekati kami, saat sikap asli mereka sudah terungkap, kami akan meninggalkannya, apa Sarada tidak mengatakannya itu padamu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Sepertinya dia melewatkan satu hal itu, tapi setidaknya kau pertahankan sejenak hubunganmu, ingat kau sudah tidak muda lagi Sasuke, atau kau hanya ingin terus berpura-pura berperan sebagai _single parents?_ Sarada bukan anakmu dan dia butuh sosok ibu untuk mendampingi masa dewasanya." Ucap Itachi.

Saat ucapan Itachi tentang 'Sarada bukan anakmu' Sasuke kembali mengingat isi surat dari Sakura, Sasuke terlihat menghela napas, dia tidak percaya jika saat ini dia harus menceritakan kebenarannya pada, Itachi. "Sakura adalah ibu kandung Sarada." Ucap Sasuke _to the point._

"Kau bercanda?" Ucap Itachi, dia cukup terkejut.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Ucap Sasuke, tatapan serius sejak tadi.

"Ah, baiklah, tunggu dulu, aku mulai mengerti akan pembicaraan ini, kau pikir Sakura sengaja mendekati kalian agar ingin mengambil kembali Sarada?"

"Hn."

"Kau pikir Sakura hanya pura-pura padamu?"

"Hn."

"Jadi sesuai kesepakatanmu dengan Sarada, jika mereka mendekati kalian dengan maksud tertentu, kau akan langsung mencampakkannya." Ucap Itachi.

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

"Kau sungguh gila Sasuke! seharusnya kau membiarkan Sakura bersama Sarada, bagaimana pun juga mereka anak dan ibu, kau tidak punya hak apa-apa untuk memisahkan mereka." Ucap Itachi.

"Dia tidak punya hak apa-apa lagi untuk bersama Sarada, aku bahkan akan menuntutnya jika dia ingin mengambil kembali Sarada, apa yang di pikirkannya! Dia membuang bayi itu dan sekarang apa? Dia ingin Sarada yang sudah ku besarkan bertahun-tahun lamanya untuk kembali padanya? Aku tidak akan membiarkannya, dia sudah menyia-nyiakan Sarada." Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat marah.

"Kau sungguh keras kepala, menganggap jika Sakura adalah orang yang salah, kau tidak bisa mendengarkan dari sudut pandangnya, dia pasti punya alasan tersendiri kenapa harus membuang Sarada. Jangan berkesimpulan buruk tentang wanita itu, aku bisa merasakan dari sorot matanya jika dia sangat menyayangi kalian berdua, apa itu tidak cukup?"

"Sebaiknya kita hentikan pembicaraan ini, jangan pernah membicarakannya lagi hadapanku, aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa perasaanmu selama ini padanya juga sebuah kebohongan?" Ucap Itachi.

"Cukup, kak Itachi." Ucap Sasuke, bergegas meninggalkan Itachi, pembicaraan yang sia-sia, Sasuke sudah tidak ingin membahas Sakura dan akan segera melupakannya, kecuali, ucapan yang di tulis Sakura belum di lakukannya, ada perasaan aneh jika dia akan mengetahui hasil tes DNAnya dengan Sarada.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke datang tepat waktu untuk menjemput Sarada, tapi gadis kecilnya itu masih belum pulang, masih ada sedikit arahan dari gurunya, mereka akan mengadakan pertunjukan drama kelas, mendapati Naruto yang juga masih menunggu dan beberapa ibu-ibu jadi merona menatap kedua ayah yang masih berpakaian jas kerja, ayah tampan yang menyayangi anaknya, begitulah pemikiran para ibu-ibu di sana.

"Kau sedang tidak sibuk?" Ucap Sasuke, menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sebenarnya agak sedikit sibuk, tapi aku lelah dan berhenti sejenak, pengurus perusahaan setiap hari membuatku pusing." Ucap Naruto.

"Wajar saja jika kau seorang direktur utama, kau harus mencari kaki tanganmu untuk lebih memudahkanmu bekerja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Yaa, aku akan coba mencari orang kepercayaan." Ucap Naruto.

Para murid-murid TK sudah mengucapkan salam pada guru mereka, arahan berakhir, seluruh murid berjalan keluar dengan tertib, semua sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang, Boruto berjalan bersama Sarada, gadis kecil itu terlihat lesuh, meskipun begitu saat melihat Sasuke, dia harus memasang wajah cerianya, cukup sulit, tapi dia sangat menghormati Sasuke, namun ucapan Sasuke masih membuatnya sedih hingga sekarang.

"Ayah!" Teriak Boruto, menarik tangan Sarada dan berlari ke arah ayah-ayah mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana pertunjukan dramanya?" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku dapat peran monster jahat." Ucap Boruto dengan heboh.

"Dasar, kau malah senang mendapat peran itu, bagaimana dengan Sarada?" Ucap Naruto.

"Penyihir baik." Ucap Sarada.

"Penyihir yaa, waah, kau bisa membuat keajaiban dengan peranmu." Ucap pria berambut blonde itu dan memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

"Apa keajaiban itu bisa membuat Saku-" Ucap Sarada terputus saat melirik ke arah Sasuke, ucapannya untuk membuat Sakura menjadi kembali tidak bisa di keluarkannya. "Ah, maaf," Lanjut Sarada.

Naruto terlihat bengong, Sasuke terdiam begitu juga Sarada, Boruto menarik kaki jas ayahnya untuk membungkukkan diri, membisikkan sesuatu dan membuat Naruto baru menyadarinya.

"Hoo, baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menjadi ayah monster dan menculik anak kecil." Ucap Naruto, "Maaf yaa Sarada." Lanjutnya dan tiba-tiba menggendong Sarada, berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke dan Boruto. Sarada terlihat bingung, dia segera di bawa pergi Naruto entah kemana, berlari keluar gerbang sekolahnya, tidak ke arah parkiran mobil Naruto tapi dia terus berlari.

"Apa-apaan kau, Naruto!" Ucap Sasuke, tidak mengerti apa yang tengah di lakukan temannya itu.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan Sarada padamu, kau harus menangkap kami, hahahahaha." Ucap Naruto, Sarada tersenyum, dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang di lakukan ayah Boruto, tapi ini terlihat menarik untuknya.

"Ayo paman Sasuke, kita harus mengejar penjahat itu!" Ucap Boruto, menarik tangan Sasuke dan berlari mengejar ayahnya.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berhenti di sebuah taman.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh, berlari di usia seperti ini sungguh melelahkan, aku rasa pinggangku sampai mau patah." Ucap Naruto, dia sudah melepaskan Sarada yang sedang bermain dengan Boruto, pinggangnya terasa nyeri, berlari cukup jauh sambil menggendong Sarada.

"Sialan kau! Membuat repot saja." Ucap Sasuke, kesal, dia pun kelelahan mengejar Naruto.

"Hahahaha, maaf, aku jadi tidak tega melihat Sarada, Kata Boruto, dia jadi lebih pendiam di kelas, biasanya dia akan membaca buku, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia hanya melamun dan tidak ingin bermain dengan siapa pun, aku rasa sikapnya kembali ke awal dimana dia tidak perlu bermain dengan teman-teman kelasnya, bukannya aku ikut campur, hanya saja, memutuskan hubungan itu tidak baik, kalian bertengkar?" Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam, dia memahami arah pembicaraan Naruto. "Kau dan kak Itachi sama saja, sebaiknya tidak membahasnya lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kau menyukainya, lagi pula Sakura wanita yang baik-baik." Ucap Naruto.

"Dia bukan wanita baik-baik. aku tidak habis pikir dengan rencananya untuk mendekati kami hanya ingin mengambil Sarada." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ha? Apa? Ini gara-gara kau terlalu mencap buruk semua wanita, bagaimana mungkin Sakura ingin mengambil Sarada." Uca Naruto.

"Karena dia adalah ibu kandung Sarada." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? ibu kandung?" Ucap Naruto, terkejut, melirik ke arah kedua anak kecil itu, tempat bermain mereka cukup jauh dan tidak mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Hn, aku selalu mencurigainya, apa motif untuk mendekati kami, saat mengetahui golongan darah mereka cocok, aku hanya iseng untuk mencoba mencocokkan DNA mereka, hasilnya positif, mereka anak dan ibu, kau mengerti ucapanku?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti, tapi kau sungguh keterlaluan, jadi hubungan kalian selama ini hanya sebuah kebohongan? Aku jadi bingung, apa kau yang membohongi Sakura atau Sakura membohongimu? Kau sudah menanyakan hal ini pada Sakura?" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak perlu mendengar penjelasannya lagi."

"Kau sungguh kejam."

"Tapi, ada sesuatu hal yang tiba-tiba muncul."

"Apa?"

"Dia memberikan hadiah buku-buku pada Sarada dan menyelipkan sebuah surat untukku, anehnya dia memintaku untuk mengetes DNAku dan Sarada."

"Heee? Tu-tunggu, jadi? Jadi? Jangan-jangan kau ayah kandung Sarada!" Ucap Naruto.

"Jangan asal mengatakan hal itu! Apa kau pernah melihatku bersama wanita lebih lama!" Protes Sasuke.

"Kau tidak pernah bertahan lama-lama dengan wanita mana pun, kau bahkan sangat cuek pada mereka."

"Dan juga, Sakura, apa kita pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu sebelumnya?"

"Aku baru bertemu dengannya saat menjadi guru Boruto. Tapi, apa kau tidak pernah bertemunya di luar? Maksudku sebelum dia menjadi seorang guru."

"Entahlah, aku merasa tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya."

"Ini aneh, bagaimana jika tes DNA itu membenarkan kau adalah ayah kandung Sarada, waah ini sangat kebetulan Sasuke, ayahnya sendiri yang memungut anaknya, ahahaha jadi mirip cerita di film yaa." Ucap Naruto dan mendapat tatapan menusuk dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu, lagi pula, Haruno Sakura, aku tidak tahu dimana pernah bertemu wanita itu."

"Paman Sasuke! Sarada terjatuh!" Teriak Boruto.

Pria itu bergegas ke arah Sarada dan mengangkatnya berdiri, pipinya kotor dan luka lecet pada lututnya, Sasuke melihat ke sana-kemari dan menemukan minimarket. "Kita harus membersihkan dan mengobati lukamu." Ucap Sasuke, menggendong gadis kecil itu.

"Dasar kau Boruto, seharusnya kau menjaganya lebih baik." Ucap Naruto.

"Dia tersandung ayah! Aku tidak bisa menolongnya!" Protes Boruto.

Berjalan ke arah minimarket, Sasuke melirik gadis kecil yang tengah di gendongnya, kepikiran apa benar dia adalah anak kandungnya?

" _lihatlah, dia bahkan tidak terlihat seperti orang lain, dia seperti seorang keturunan Uchiha."_

Sasuke mengingat kembali ucapan ibunya saat Sarada sudah mulai tumbuh besar, mereka agak terlihat mirip, tapi Sasuke belum bisa membenarkan hal itu, dia harus melakukan tes DNA jika ingin memastikannya.

"Apa sakit?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hn, sedikit perih." Jawab Sarada.

"Ayah, aku mau es krim." Ucap Boruto.

"Ah, iya-iya." Ucap Naruto.

Mendatangi sebuah minimarket, Sasuke membeli air mineral dalam kemasan botol dan beberapa plester, mendudukkan gadis kecil itu di kursi yang sengaja di tata di depan area minimarket, membersihkan luka Sarada dan memberinya plester, pipinya sedikit kotor, Saske mengambil sapu tangannya dan membersihkan wajah gadis itu, kegiatannya terhenti, menatap baik-baik Sarada di hadapannya, sejujurnya tidak ada hal yang membuat mereka berbeda kecuali jenis kelamin, rambut hitam, mata onyx, wajah putih dan juga dia sangat jenius.

"Ada apa paman?" Ucap Sarada, dia sadar jika Sasuke terus menatapnya.

"Tidak, apa merasa lebih baik?" Ucap Sasuke, mengusap perlahan puncuk kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Iya, perihnya berkurang." Ucap Sarada.

"Sarada, aku membelikanmu es krim." Ucap Boruto, memberikan es krim pada Sarada.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sarada. Mengambil es krim yang di berikan Boruto.

"Dari pada kau terus memikirkannya, sebaiknya kau lakukan saja." Ucap Naruto, duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Ah, baiklah, aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Sasuke, keputusan akhir, dia harus mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Apa yang sedang di bicarakan paman Sasuke dan ayahku?" Bisik Boruto pada Sarada.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Bisik Sarada.

Kedua anak itu terlihat bingung, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan ayah-ayah mereka, Naruto pun ikut penasaran dengan hasilnya tes itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update jugaaa... hemmpp...~ author sedang malas ngetik jadi akhir-akhir ini ficnya selalu lama update, biasanya kan semingguan udah update atau nggak, malming ada update, ehehehehe, jari kriting mulu kalau lagi mau update, di balap kerjanya sampai ada typo, kurang kata, dan sebagainya, eheheh... tolong tandai typo yaa, kalau tidak keberatan XD.

oh iya, siapa yang kesal dengan abang sasu di chapter ini...? *author angkat tangan tinggi-tinggi* udah mau ngelamar eh di usir, hahahaha, jahat sumpah, jahat bangeet! hahahahha

nggak ada mau bahas apa-apa, author balas review aja yaa.. XD

.

.

dina haruno : udah update, tapi nggak kilat, mafianya udah update dan tamat yoo...

Amamiya Rizumu : sudah di perbaiki, tapi entah ada yang lewat lagi, mungkin, XD, bukan mau cepat-cepat di tamatin sih, emang fic ini fic yang singkat, soalnya udah awal-awal publis, ngomongnya ini fic pelarian kalau sedang jenuh, hehehe, oh iya, pertanyaannya udah di jawab di chpater ini yoo.

Jamurlumutan434 : makasih, sampai terhanyut yaa baca fic ini XD update.

Dark Sakura : Authornya nggak di kangenin(?) Hahahah

Guest : udah update yoo,,, gara-gara author update pake laptop, biasanya yang ngg loggin, 'guest' tidak kebaca, tapi kalau lihat lewat app kebaca siapa yang review XD.

PantatAyam BerJidatLebar : udah author lanjut :)

matarinegan : biar bisa ngecek data pendonornya, sampel darahnya bisa di ambil buat di pake tes DNA :)

wowwohgeegee : update lagi..

Shinju Hyuuga : eh? kenapa? darah emang lebih kental? hahaha, ini kok mau di samain dengan air XD.

suu : update..

haru no ran : sudah di jawab di chapter ini, tapi untuk saku, ehehehe, sara emang anak saku, dan bagaimana dengan sasu... jengge jengg (suara musik)

penpalkyuun : baru bisa update lagi.

vitri : makasih, hurt comfort yaa? uhmm... kalau punya ide fic, coba deh PM ke author saja, mungkin yaa kalau ada waktu bisa di buatin, tapi nggak bisa janji XD

Guest : pertanyaannya udah di jawab di chapter ini. gara-gara author update pake laptop, biasanya yang ngg loggin, 'guest' tidak kebaca, tapi kalau lihat lewat app kebaca siapa yang review XD

.

.

okey, udah gitu aja, makasih... udah di beri semangat buat update :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Another cherryblossom ~**

 **.**

 **[ Chapter 9 ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rumah sakit Konoha.**

Sasuke dan Naruto segera mendatangi rumah sakit untuk memeriksa tes DNAnya, gadis kecil itu sedikit takut, jarinya di pegang oleh seorang suster dan sebuah alat yang terlihat seperti pulpen di tempatkan pada jarinya, tersentak, gadis kecil itu tidak tahu jika itu adalah alat untuk mengeluarkan darah dari jarinya, suster itu berbicara ramah pada Sarada, sekedar menenangkannya saat darahnya di ambil.

Selanjutnya Sasuke, suster itu jadi malu sendiri saat harus memegang jari pria tampan di hadapannya, sementara itu dia ruang tunggu, Boruto bersama ayahnya sedang menunggu, setelah pengambilan darah selesai, suster itu akan membawanya ke ruang pemeriksaan.

"Hasilnya akan bisa di ketahui besok, anda bisa datang kembali." Ucap suster itu.

"Hn, baiklah, terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke.

Sarada pamit sopan pada suster itu dan berjalan bersama Sasuke keluar ruangan pengambilan darah.

"Untuk apa suster itu mengambil darahku?" Ucap Sarada, dia tidak memahami hal ini.

"Hanya cek kesehatan." Bohong Sasuke.

"Paman juga?"

"Ya begitulah, akhir-akhir aku sangat lelah." Ucap Sasuke, kali ini dia sedikit berbohong, tapi tidak untuk masalah kesehatannya, dia sedang lelah untuk masalah pekerjaan dan masalah yang sedang di pikirkannya.

"Bagaimana?" Ucap Naruto.

"Besok hasilnya akan keluar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hoo, sebaiknya kita pulang, anak-anak juga sudah lelah." Ucap Naruto.

Ucapan Naruto malah di salah artikan oleh beberapa orang yang berada di rumah sakit, mereka semacam pasangan yang tengah bersama anak-anak mereka, Sasuke tidak peduli akan tatapan aneh mereka dan Naruto tidak menyadari apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya, kembali mendatangi rumah sakit sebelum menjemput Sarada, Sasuke sedang menunggu hasil tes di ambil oleh seorang dokter.

"Apa anda sedang mengetes jika dia bukan anak anda?" Ucap seorang pria, dia adalah dokter dan hanya membuat Sasuke bingung. "Hahaha, maaf, beberapa pria sering datang untuk sekedar mengecek tes DNA mereka, mereka selalu kepikiran jika anak mereka bukan anak kandung, biasanya pemikiran akan istri mereka yang berselingkuh tanpa di ketahui." Sasuke hanya terdiam, semua yang di ucapan dokter itu tidak membuatnya tertarik, lagi pula dia belum memiliki seorang istri dan ingin memergokiknya jika tengah selingkuh.

"Langsung saja, aku sedikit terburu-buru." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak ingin ada pembicaraan bertele-tele lagi.

"Ini hasil tesnya, gadis kecil yang bernama Sarada itu benar anak anda, tidak perlu lagi berpikiran jika istri anda sedang selingkuh." Ucap dokter itu dan tertawa pelan.

Ingin sekali Sasuke menonjok dokter di hadapannya itu, tapi masih di tahannya, hasil tes di selembar kertas itu cukup membuat pria ini terkejut, dia tidak menyangka jika benar, Sarada adalah anak kandungnya, terlintas satu pertanyaan, bagaimana bisa dia dan Sakura memiliki anak jika mereka tidak pernah melakukannya? Sasuke semakin di buat bingung.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, dokter." Ucap Sasuke dan pamit.

Tepat jam pulang Sarada, di sana Naruto sedang menunggu, menjaga Sarada, Sasuke sedikit terlambat, mendapati macet di pertengahan perjalanan.

"Kau sudah mengeceknya?" Bisik Naruto.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke, menatap ke arah Sarada yang terlihat santai menatapnya.

"Jadi?" Ucap Naruto, dia pun sangat penasaran.

"Ah, itu benar." Ucap Sasuke, raut wajahnya terlihat bingung, ada helaan napas di sana.

"Bagaimana bisa!" Teriak Naruto, hal ini cukup membuatnya sangat terkejut.

"Ayah, kau sangat berisik, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Ucap Boruto, penasaran dan ingin ikut campur.

"Bukan apa-apa, sebaiknya kau antar dulu Sarada, kita akan bertemu setengah jam lagi di kafe A." Ucap Naruto.

"Hn."

Mereka berpisah dan mulai mengantar anak-anak mereka. Di perjalanan, Sarada menatap serius ke arah Sasuke, seperti ada yang sedang di sembunyikannya bersama ayah Boruto, pembicaraan mereka tidak di begitu mengerti.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Sarada.

"Hmm, masalah kantor, aku sedang membangun sebuah proyek bersama Naruto." Bohong Sasuke.

"Hoo, kalian begitu aneh, paman Naruto juga aneh, dia terlihat sangat kaget tadi." Ucap Sarada.

"Bukan apa-apa, tenanglah semua dalam keadaan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke.

Sarada menatap ke sisi jendela, sesekali Sasuke akan melirik anak gadis itu, masih merasakan tidak percaya jika dia bersama anak kandungnya sendiri selama ini, terlintas kembali surat dari Sakura, permintaan Sakura yang sungguh konyol dan berakhir dia harus memikirkannya dengan begitu keras.

Tiba di rumah, Sasuke hanya mengucapkan harus kembali ke kantor. Menatap Sarada cukup lama sebelum melajukan mobilnya, sebuah usapan pelan di puncuk kepala Sarada.

"Aku akan cepat pulang, tunggulah di rumah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hn, hati-hati di jalan." Ucap Sarada, melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke yang mulai melajukan mobilnya. Sebuah senyuman di wajahnya, tidak biasanya Sasuke akan mengusap-ngusap kepalanya sebelum pergi, hal ini membuatnya senang, merasakan jika Sasuke sangat menyayanginya.

 **.**

 **Kafe A**

 **Braak!**

"Ini sangat mustahil!" Ucap Naruto, memukul meja dan membuat pelanggan lain yang ada di kafe itu cukup terkejut.

"Hey, kau sungguh berisik." Tegur Sasuke, melirik beberapa orang yang menatap kaget ke arah mereka.

"Ah, maaf-maaf, tapi aku sama sekali tidak percaya akan hal ini, kapan kalian melakukannya? Ingat kembali! Sarada tidak mungkin ada jika kalian tidak melakukannya bersama." Ucap Naruto, tidak habis pikir dengan keadaan ini.

"Tenanglah, kau hanya membuatku pusing." Ucap Sasuke, dia masih berpikir dan mencoba mengingat hal yang telah berlalu, tapi tetap saja di tidak mengingat pernah melakukannya bersama Sakura.

"Kemungkinan hanya ada dua hal yang terjadi." Ucap Naruto, berusaha menyimpulkan apa yang tengah di pikirkannya.

"Apa?"

"Pertama, Sakura sengaja membuatmu pingsan dan melakukannya, apa kau pernah ke sebuah bar dan pergi minum-minum hingga mabuk." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah ke bar sendirian, jika tidak bersamamu, dan yang mabuk itu adalah kau." Ucap Sasuke, menatap malas ke arah Naruto, dia yang paling cepat mabuk.

"Heheheh, sepertinya opsi pertama salah, bagaimana dengan kedua, kau melakukannya bersama Sakura tanpa kau sadari." Ucap Naruto.

"Pertanyaannya, dimana aku bertemu Sakura, sadar bodoh." Ucap Sasuke.

"Maka dari itu, kau harus mengingatnya! Kau sungguh keterlaluan, membuat seorang wanita hamil dan kau tidak sadar." Ucap Naruto.

"Sial, kecilkan suaramu." Ucap Sasuke, berharap tidak ada yang mendengar ucapan dari Naruto, pria yang duduk di hadapannya itu sungguh berisik, orang-orang akan salah paham dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Untuk saat ini, hal yang terpenting adalah Sarada anakmu, bukan kah hal itu sungguh luar biasa? Kau bersamanya selama ini, uhm... ini seperti sebuah takdir, anak dan ayah di pertemukan." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku sampai tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi, gadis kecil yang aku rawat selama ini adalah anakku." Ucap Sasuke, sedikit rasa senang di hatinya, jika Sarada bagian dari Uchiha.

"Pantas saja kalian begitu mirip." Ucap Naruto.

"Ibuku bisa membunuhku jika tahu aku melakukan hal ini." Ucap Sasuke, mengingat kembali saat dia membawa Sarada, Mikoto sampai menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke jika anaknya melakukan hal tidak senonoh hingga memiliki anak dari wanita yang entah siapa.

"Hahahaha, kau pantas mendapatkannya." Ucap Naruto, tertawa girang.

"Aku akan membunuhmu duluan." Ucap Sasuke, memicingkan mata ke arah Naruto.

"Ha-hanya bercanda. Hehehe, jadi? Aku rasa kau harus mencari Sakura, dia mungkin bisa menjelaskan sesuatu, apa kau tidak penasaran dengan hal ini? Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu dan akhirnya Sarada ada, uhm.. aku juga penasaran." Ucap Naruto. Melipat kedua tangannya ke dada dan mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi." Ucap Sasuke, mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Jangan egois seperti itu? Tidak mungkin Sakura meminta hal ini padamu jika dia tidak punya alasan tertentu, atau awalnya Sakura hanya ingin memastikan jika kau adalah ayah Sarada, apa Sakura itu wanita penghibur?" Ucap Naruto.

"Semuanya tidak ada penjelasan sama sekali, tapi satu hal yang bisa aku pastikan, Sakura, bukan wanita penghibur." Tegas Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin jika dia bukan wanita penghibur?" Ucap Naruto.

"Sekedar melihat sikap wanita itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya jika kau pandai menebak hanya dari sikap seseorang." Ucap Naruto.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku akan kembali ke kantor." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sebagai sahabatmu, aku hanya bisa memberi saran, carilah Sakura, kau butuh semua penjelasan darinya dan turunkan sedikit egomu." Ucap Naruto dan tersenyum.

Tidak ada jawaban berarti dari Sasuke, pria itu pamit dan bergegas pergi, hari ini pikirannya campur aduk, senang, kecewa, bingung, semua membuatnya harus memikirkan kembali Sakura yang perlahan-lahan ingin di lupakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jam 4 sore.**

Mobil Sasuke sudah terpakir rapi dari garasi, berjalan masuk, seorang anak kecil berlari ke arahnya dan terlihat senang, Sasuke pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya, merebah diri di sofa, melihat gadis kecil itu membuat ruang tamu sedikit ramai dengan buku-buku yang tebarnya, dia sedang asik membaca.

"Membaca lagi?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm, buku dari Sakura-sensei sangat bagus, aku menyukainya." Ucap Sarada.

Sasuke terdiam, gadis itu masih sering menyebutkan nama wanita itu, dia tidak bisa melarangnya, meskipun Sarada sudah di peringati, gadis kecil itu masih tetap membicarakan gurunya.

"Apa kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sakura-sensei?" Ucap Sarada.

"Sarada-"

"-Ah, maaf, aku lupa, aku tidak akan membahasnya." Ucap Sarada, dia selalu lupa akan teguran Sasuke, wajah gadis itu menunduk. Sasuke tidak senang melihat hal ini.

"Kemarilah." Pinta Sasuke, lembut.

Gadis kecil itu berjalan perlahan hingga berdiri di depan Sasuke yang masih duduk di sofa, onyx ketemu onyx, Sasuke melihat bayangan dirinya ada pada Sarada, wajah ketika ayahnya sedikit menentangnya dan dia akan terlihat seperti itu, menghela napas perlahan.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk membicarakannya lagi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Paman Sasuke tidak akan marah?" Ucap Sarada, hati-hati.

"Hn, tidak akan marah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jika aku meminta Sakura-sensei kembali, kau bisa melakukannya untukku?" Ucap gadis itu, menatap penuh harap pada Sasuke.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi Sarada, Sakura sudah meninggalkan Konoha." Ucap Sasuke.

Wajah gadis itu terlihat sedih, tapi di terus menahan diri dan memendam perasaannya itu, hal yang ingin di lakukannya sekarang bertemu Sakura, dia sangat merindukan sosok wanita lembut dan penyayang itu, Sarada tidak menginginkan wanita lain bersanding dengan Sasuke selain Sakura.

"Aku harap Sakura-sensei tidak kembali pada bibinya." Ucap Sarada.

"Kenapa kau berucap seperti itu?" Ucap Sasuke, sedikit bingung dengan ucapan gadis kecilnya.

"Asal paman tahu, punggung Sakura-sensei penuh bekas luka, aku yakin Sakura-sensei berbohong padaku, Boruto juga sangat nakal, tapi paman Naruto tidak pernah memukulnya, kata Sakura-sensei, dia sedikit nakal dan mendapat bekas luka itu." Ucap Sarada.

"Benarkah seperti itu? Lalu apa Sakura mengatakan dimana tempat tinggal bibinya?" Ucap Sasuke, ini membuatnya ikut penasaran, Sakura memiliki sanak keluarga, tapi hanya bibinya, Sasuke berharap mendapat sedikit informasi.

"Sakura-sensei tidak mengatakannya, mereka sudah berpisah cukup lama, aku tidak ingin Sakura-sensei kembali pada bibinya dan dia akan mendapat hukuman lagi." Ucap Sarada.

"Sakura akan baik-baik saja, dia wanita yang pandai, dia tidak akan kembali pada bibinya, aku yakin itu." Ucap Sasuke, membelai perlahan puncuk kepala Sarada.

Sasuke berharap bisa menemukan tempat tinggal keluarga Sakura itu, dia mungkin akan mendapat sedikit informasi Sakura berada di mana, Sasuke tidak ingin sibuk dalam masalah ini, tapi dia pun butuh sebuah penjelasan, kenapa Sarada bisa menjadi anak kandungnya, menatap gadis kecil itu yang terdiam di hadapannya, sebuah pelukan hangat di berikan pada Sarada.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'paman' dan kau bisa memanggilku 'ayah'." Ucap Sasuke. Gadis kecil dalam pelukannya sedikit terkejut, kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke memintanya untuk memanggil 'ayah'.

"Kenapa?" Ucap Sarada.

Pelukan mereka melonggar, Sarada menatap mata Sasuke, mata itu terlihat melembut padanya, gadis kecil ini belum memahami apa pun, Sasuke tersenyum begitu saja.

"Karena aku adalah ayahmu dan kau adalah anakku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku memang anak angkat paman Sasuke kan?" Ucap Sarada dan terkekeh.

"Suatu saat kau akan memahaminya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sekarang pun aku sudah paham." Ucap Sarada dan tersenyum, dia tidak menyadari apapun, selain statusnya bersama Sasuke adalah ayah angkat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perusahaan Uchiha.**

"Apa! Sa-Sarada anakmu! Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi!" Teriak Itachi. Sasuke sampai harus menutup kupingnya rapat-rapat, kakak tertuanya itu cukup berisik.

"Aku tidak tahu, setelah tes DNA dan hasilnya, benar, Sarada adalah anak kandungku." Ucap Sasuke, pada akhirnya dia menceritakan ini pada Itachi, Sasuke sudah mulai tidak mendapat pencerahan apa-apa lagi untuk masalah ini, hanya kakaknya yang bisa dia andalkannya sekarang.

"Ibu bisa membunuhmu jika tahu masalah ini, kau menghamili anak siapa Sasuke?" Ucap Itachi, dia sampai syok mendengar ucapan adiknya sendiri.

"Sakura, tapi aku sungguh tidak menyadari akan hal ini, aku tidak tahu kapan kami bertemu dan melakukannya, ini membuatku gila, aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya saat menjadi guru Sarada." Ucap Sasuke.

Itachi menatap Sasuke, memperhatikan adiknya itu baik-baik, dia tidak terlihat sedang berbohong, raut wajahnya terlihat kebingungan, Itachi bisa membaca semua pada ekspresi Sasuke.

"Apa ini di katakan takdir? Selama ini Sarada adalah bagian dari Uchiha, pantas saja aku merasa anak itu tidak terlihat orang lain bagi keluarga kita, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau sudah mengusir Sakura dari kehidupan kalian dan kau pun tidak menyadari perbuatanmu pada Sakura, kau sungguh konyol Sasuke, cepat cari Sakura dan kalian harus bersama kembali, kalian harus tanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah kalian lakukan." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu dia sekarang berada di mana, tapi mungkin jika bertemu dengan bibinya, kita bisa menemukan Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Pakai cara apapun untuk menemukannya, kau juga harus menceritakan hal ini pada ibu." Ucap Itachi.

"Ibu akan membunuhku." Ucap Sasuke, raut wajahnya jadi takut.

"Tanggung sendiri! Ahk, dasar adik bodoh." Ucap Itachi.

"Jangan mengatakan bodoh padaku!" Protes Sasuke.

"Kau pun tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan hal ini, ibu perlu tahu." Ucap Itachi.

"Kita diam saja, sepakat?"

"Halo ibu, Sasuke ingin menemui ibu sekarang." Ucap Itachi, segera menghubungi Mikoto dan membuat Sasuke serasa ingin mencekik leher kakaknya.

"Aku akan membalasmu." Ucap Sasuke, menatap horror pada Itachi, kakaknya sangat keterlaluan.

"Pergi, temui ibu, katakan yang sebenarnya." Ucap Itachi.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantuku!" Ucap Sasuke, kesal.

"Ini akan jauh lebih baik, aku penasaran dengan reaksi ibu, tenanglah, ibu sangat menyayangi Sarada, aku rasa dia akan sangat senang." Ucap Itachi dan tersenyum.

 **.**

 **Kediaman Uchia.**

 **Plaaakk..!**

Satu tamparan keras tepat mengenai pipi kiri Sasuke, Mikoto terlihat marah, Sasuke tidak menyangka jika akhirnya dia akan menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman ini lagi.

"Ibu membesarkanmu untuk menjadi pria yang baik-baik, kenapa kau melakukan hal ini pada wanita itu!" Ucap Mikoto.

"Ibu, aku-"

"-Tidak Sasuke, kau tidak perlu mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, ibu hanya kecewa padamu, bukan karena Sarada, kau harus mengembalikan Sakura, mau bagaimana pun juga, mereka anak dan ibu, kau tidak bisa memisahkan mereka begitu saja." Ucap Mikoto.

Sasuke merasa sedikit lega, ibunya marah bukan karena perbuatannya yang entah itu bagaimana terjadi, tapi hanya sedikit, Mikoto marah dengan tindakan Sasuke yang mengusir Sakura begitu saja, ini sedikit menjawab rasa penasaran Mikoto saat Sakura tidak lagi menjenguk Sarada.

"Ibu akan mengambil Sarada jika kau tidak menemukan Sakura." Ancam Mikoto.

"Aku tidak tahu dia berada dimana." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau harus mencarinya, terserah menggunakan cara apa, tanggung jawab atas perbuatamu padanya." Ucap Mikoto, Sasuke merasa dia sudah mendengar ucapan itu dua kali.

"Tapi bu, aku sudah katakan tadi, aku tidak tahu kapan kami melakukannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dasar para lelaki, ketika sudah mendapat masalah seperti ini, hanya ingin lari dari tanggung jawab." Ucap Mikoto.

Sasuke merasa ucapannya tidak di dengar baik, ibunya terus menyalahkannya, ini membutnya tambah pusing, dia harus mencari Sakura yang entah berada di mana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berbekal pengaruh besar dari keluarga Uchiha, beberapa orang terpercaya Sasuke berhasil menemukan wanita tua itu, satu-satunya keluarga Sakura, namun tempat tinggalnya kosong, salah seorang tetangga mengatakan jika wanita yang menempati rumah itu di bawa ke rumah sakit jiwa, dia mengalami depresi berat, kadang mengamuk, berteriak dan mengganggu warga sekitar. Sasuke mendatangi rumah sakit itu hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi di mana Sakura berada.

"Maaf, kami hanya bisa memberimu beberapa menit untuk berbicara dengannya, wanita itu sungguh sulit di tangani." Ucap seorang perawat pria yang mengawasi wanita tua itu.

"Hn, aku hanya sebentar saja." Ucap Sasuke.

Perawat itu mulai mengantar Sasuke ke sebuah ruangan untuk menjenguk, di sana wanita tua itu sudah di ikat di sebuah kursi demi keamanan.

"Tolong jangan berbicara sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali depresi, dia sedang dalam tahap pengobatan."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mulai duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan wanita itu, ada dua orang petugas keamanan yang berjaga di dalam ruangan.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, siapa kau?" Ucap wanita itu.

"Aku tidak akan banyak bicara, bisa katakan satu hal, dimana Sakura berada?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Sakura? Siapa? Aku tidak kenal Sakura." Ucap wanita itu, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, Sasuke menatap malas wanita di hadapannya itu, dia sedikit kesulitan dengan gangguan jiwa dari wanita ini.

"Aku dengar, kau adalah bibinya, mana mungkin kau tidak mengenalnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hahahahahahaha, oh iya, keponakan tersayangku, aku sedikit ingat padanya, dia sungguh tidak memiliki sopan santun terhadapku." Ucap wanita itu.

"Katakan dia dimana?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak ingin berlama-lama menghadapi wanita gila ini.

"Jangan bertanya padaku, dia pergi, pergi begitu saja, dia tidak pernah ingin membalas jasa-jasaku padanya, sungguh keterlaluan, dia marah hanya gara-gara aku membuang anaknya, hahahaha sungguh konyol, anak itu hanya akan membuat hidupnya susah, seharusnya dia berterima kasih padaku bukan meninggalkanku begitu saja!" Wanita itu mulai hilang kendali, dia terdiam sejenak. "Arrrggh! Biarkan aku pergi! Ini dimana! Kenapa mereka mengikatku! Kenapa! Kenapa!" Dia menjadi histeris, mengamuk pada kursi itu, beberapa petugas mulai memanggil perawat, jam besuk Sasuke berakhir, wanita itu segera di bawa kembali ke dalam ruangannya, pria ini tidak mendapat apa-apa tentang keberadaan Sakura, namun satu hal yang pasti alasan Sarada di buang adalah karena ulah wanita tua itu, Sasuke sedikit menyesal akan perbuatannya pada Sakura, dia tidak seharus mengusir Sakura dan membuatnya pergi begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 tahun berlalu.**

Hari kelulusan Sarada, Sasuke tidak menyadarinya jika gadis kecilnya sebentar lagi memasuki sekolah dasar, sedikit bangga, mendapat gelar murid terbaik di Tknya. Mikoto, Itachi, dan Izumi turut mendatangi sekolah Sarada saat acara perpisahan, sekolah itu menjadi ramai dengan para orang tua menyambut anaknya setelah mendapat ijasah.

"Kau akan lanjut di mana?" Ucap Boruto pada Sarada.

"Mungkin sekolah yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumah, aku tidak ingin merepokan ayahku." Ucap Sarada, dia mulai terbiasa memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'ayah'.

"Kita akan akan bertemu di sekolah yang sama." Ucap Boruto dan tersenyum, seperti sebuah senyuman yang tidak jauh beda dengan ayahnya.

"Selamat kak Sarada, aku membelikan bunga ini untukmu." Ucap Himawari.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sarada, mengambil bunga yang berikan Himawari.

"Aku? Kau pasti tidak melupakan kakakmu ini kan Hima." Ucap Boruto.

"Aku tidak membelikan kakak bunga." Ucap Himawari.

"Kau sungguh jahat Hima." Ucap Boruto.

"Hehehe, bercanda, ini bunga untuk kakak." Ucap Himawari, mengambil buket bunga yang di bawa Hinata.

"Haa..~ kau adik yang sungguh manis Hima." Ucap Boruto, dia terlihat sangat senang dengan pemberian bunga dari adiknya.

Para orang tua sudah kembali setelah berbicara dengan guru dan kepala sekolah. Sarada, Boruto dan Himawari terus memandangi seorang bayi laki-laki, umurnya sudah 1 tahun 9 bulan. Wajahnya hampir mirip Sarada, dia adalah anak dari Itachi dan Izumi, kakak ipar Sasuke itu akhirnya berhenti dari statusnya yang seorang model saat menyadari dirinya sedang hamil, Itachi begitu senang mendapat kabar itu dan sekarang, Izumi hanya akan berada di kediaman Uchiha.

"Apa dia tampan?" Ucap Izumi pada anak-anak yang terlihat gemas ingin mencubit pipi berisi bayi laki-laki itu.

"Uhm, dia sangat tampan bibi." Ucap Himawari.

Boruto memperhatikan bayi itu dan memperhatikan Sarada. "Apa kalian saudara? Anak paman Itachi sangat mirip denganmu." Ucap Boruto.

"Tentu saja, Sarada itu kakaknya loh." Ucap Izumi dan tersenyum, dia pun jarang bertemu Sarada dan sekarang dia bisa bertemu gadis kecil yang sudah sangat besar itu.

"Kakak bodoh yaa, keluarga itu akan terlihat mirip, kakak dan aku juga mirip." Ucap Himawari.

"Apa? Aku tidak bodoh." Protes Boruto.

Izumi hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka, dia pun tidak sabar jika anaknya nanti akan seperti mereka, berjalan dan berbicara padanya, menatap putranya itu, dia tertawa saat melihat ibunya menatapnya.

"Biar aku yang menggendongnya." Ucap Itachi, Izumi membiarkan Itachi menggendongnya.

"Bersiaplah, kita harus mengabadikan hal yang bahagia ini." Ucap Naruto, terlihat begitu bersemangat, mengambil sebuah tripot dan menaruh kameranya di sana, menyetel waktu dan semuanya sudah berkumpul, dari keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki.

 **Cekreek.**

Mengambil beberapa foto, foto bersama, foto masing-masing keluarga besar, foto Sarada, Boruto, dan Himawari, beberapa foto lainnya dan terakhir, foto Sasuke bersama Sarada.

Hanya ada kecerian di wajah mereka hingga sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti, Sasuke dan Itachi terdiam, mereka sangat hapal dengan mobil dengan plat nomer yang tertera pada mobil itu, seorang pria turun dan membawa sebuah buket bunga. Mikoto tidak percaya jika suaminya akan datang di saat kelulusan Sarada.

Pria itu masih berjalan, tatapannya hanya fokus pada Sarada, gadis kecil itu menyadarinya, dia menjadi tidak enak menatap Fugaku dan hanya menundukkan wajah.

"Selamat untukmu." Ucap Fugaku dan memberikan buket bunga yang di bawanya.

Sarada mengangkat wajahnya, pria itu sedikit berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya dengan Sarada.

"Terima kasih, kakek." Ucap Sarada dan tersenyum.

"Jadilah yang terbaik sebagai seorang Uchiha." Ucap Fugaku, mengusap perlahan puncuk kepala Sarada dan segera berdiri.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau akan datang." Ucap Mikoto menghampiri Fugaku.

"Dia mendapat kelulusan terbaik, jelas dia harus mendapat ucapan terbaik juga." Ucap Fugaku.

Itachi dan Sasuke hanya memandang penuh kebingungan ayah mereka itu, dia tidak terlihat seperti biasanya, sikap arogan dan tegasnya menghilang begitu saja, membuat mereka kepikiran akan sikap ayahnya yang berubah.

"Apa yang terjadi pada ayah?" Bisik Sasuke, dia tidak berada di kediaman dan berharap bisa mendapat penjelasan dari kakaknya itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Bisik Itachi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Paman Fugaku." Ucap Naruto dan berjabat tangan.

"Hn, senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Naruto, kau semakin hebat saja." Ucap Fugaku.

"Ah, tidak juga." Ucap Naruto dan tersipu malu.

"Aku harap ada pengambilan foto ulang." Ucap Mikoto.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya." Ucap Naruto.

Fugaku memasang wajah malasnya, dia tidak begitu suka untuk di foto, Mikoto memaksanya, merangkul lembut lengan suaminya, kembali Keluarga Uchiha itu berfoto bersama.

Kegiatan di halaman TK berakhir saat Fugaku mengundangan keluarga Uzumaki untuk merayakan hari ini bersama di salah restoran keluarga yang sudah di pesan Fugaku. Beberapa makanan sudah di hidangkan, terlihat seperti sebuah rumah, restoran ini berdesain satu ruangan bergaya rumah tradisional dengan pemandangan halaman yang terdapat kolam ikan koi, beberapa pepohonan yang rindang, batu-batu putih yang di susun rapi.

Sedikit memanfaatkan waktu untuk berbicara bisnis bersama, Mikoto masih bisa berbicara dengan Hinata dan Izumi, anak-anak sibuk dengan mencicipi beberapa makanan.

"Hati-hati, ini masih panas." Ucap Sasuke, mengambilkan sup untuk Sarada. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Sasuke menaruh mangkuk supnya.

Boruto menatap Sasuke dan mengangkat mangkuknya, dia pun ingin mendapat sup yang sama dengan Sarada. Naruto malah sibuk berbicara dengan Fugaku. Hinata menegur Boruto untuk lebih sopan pada Sasuke, namun pria itu tidak keberatan, dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Boruto yang seperti Naruto, mereka berdua sangat mirip, dulunya saat Sasuke dan Naruto masih anak sekolahan.

Saat bersantai selepas makan bersama, hanya ada tiga anak kecil tapi mereka begitu ramai untuk sekedar bercerita dan bermain kejar-kejaran, setelah puas bermain, mereka kembali menatap anak Izumi yang sedang di beri makan bubur, tiba-tiba menyembur dan membuat wajah mereka penuh bubur, terdiam sejenak, saling berpandangan dan hanya ada tawa lepas dari ketiga anak kecil itu, para orang dewasa yang menatap mereka ikut tertawa. Hinata membersihkan wajah Himawari dan Naruto membersihkan wajah Boruto, Sasuke mulai melap wajah Sarada.

Perayaan yang di anggap sudah cukup, masing-masing dari mereka pamit dan mulai melajukan mobil mereka untuk pulang.

"Kau bisa katakan sesuatu, kenapa sampai ayah bisa datang?" Ucap Sasuke, melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, perubahan akan sikap ayahnya itu membuatnya masih kepikiran, dulu ayahnya sangat menentang akan kehadiran Sarada, sekarang dia begitu baik padanya.

"Tiba-tiba kakek datang menjenguk." Ucap Sarada. Dia menceritakan saat Fugaku mendatangi rumah sakit dimana Sarada masih di rawat setelah kecelakaan, saat Mikoto sedang tidak berada di kamar inapnya, Fugaku hanya sebentar saja, menanyakan kabar dan mengucapkan cepat sembuh pada Sarada, awalnya Sarada tidak percaya, namun pria tua itu tidak berbicara kasar padanya, dia sangat senang dengan kehadiran Fugaku.

"Ayah menjengukmu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia pun tidak percaya.

"Hn, aku rasa kakek tidak begitu jahat, dia hanya orang yang sangat tegas." Ucap Sarada. "Apa kita akan kembali ke kediaman?" Lanjutnya.

"Tidak, tapi jika kau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu ke sana." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap Sarada. Dia terlihat begitu bahagia, tapi dia tetap tidak pernah melupakan Sakura, Sarada merasa rindu akan sosok gurunya itu, menatap ke arah Sasuke, pria itu sama sekali tidak berbuat apa-apa, Sarada ingin bertemu Sakura, namun Sasuke hanya mengatakan jika dia pun tidak tahu Sakura ada di mana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Uchiha.**

"Ibu, tolong jaga Sarada." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu kau katakan pun aku akan menjaganya dengan baik." Ucap Mikoto.

Pria ini mengantar Sarada ke kediamannya, Sasuke akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis beberapa hari, dia tidak tega untuk meninggalkan Sarada sendirian di rumah, itu hanya akan membuatnya khawatir dan tidak tenang selama bekerja.

"Cepatlah kembali." Ucap Sarada, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke akan pergi lama dan mereka tidak akan bersama untuk sementara waktu, hal ini membuat Sarada sedikit sedih.

"Hn, aku tidak akan lama." Ucap Sasuke, berjongkok di hadapan gadis kecil itu, dulunya dia merasa jika gadis kecilnya hampir menyamai tingginya jika berjongkok, sekarang, dia sudah jauh lebih tinggi. "Kau semakin tumbuh saja." Lanjut Sasuke, mengusap perlahan puncuk kepala Sarada, sebuah pelukan dari Sarada, memeluknya sejenak sebelum pria yang sudah sangat di sayanginya sebagai ayah itu akan berangkat. "Semua perlengkapan sekolahmu berada di kamar, sementara waktu kau akan di antar." Tambah Sasuke. Sarada mengangguk. Melepaskan pelukannya, berjalan ke arah Mikoto dan menggenggam erat tangan wanita tua itu. Mikoto hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikap lucu Sarada, dia tahu jika Sarada masih tidak rela jika Sasuke pergi, selama ini mereka hidup bersama dan Sasuke jarang untuk pergi melakukan perjalanan bisnis, Itachi masih terlalu sibuk dan menyerahkan tugas ini pada Sasuke.

Sasuke pamit pada ibunya dan Izumi, Fugaku sedang di kantor, sebuah mobil sedan mulai melaju mengantar Sasuke ke bandara.

"Selama Sasuke pergi, kita akan bersenang-senang bersama." Ucap Mikoto, sedikit memberi semangat untuk Sarada, gadis kecil itu berusaha tersenyum, dia harus segera terbiasa dengan hal ini, Sasuke orang yang cukup sibuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kota Kiri.**

 **Perusahaan A.**

"Silahkan-silahkan." Ucap seorang pria, dia menyambut baik seorang pria yang mendatangi kantornya secara khusus. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, sekarang kau terlihat menjadi pria dewasa." Puji pria itu.

Sasuke masih mengingat jelas pria di hadapannya ini dan perbuatan kotornya, dia salah satu pria yang sengaja menambahkan sesuatu ke dalam minuman dan akan di berikan pada seorang gadis yang bekerja di hotel saat mereka tengah rapat bisnis, pria di hadapannya ini akhirnya sudah menikah dan mulai terlihat tua.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Ucap Sasuke, sopan, sekedar menghormati orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Tolong bawakan minuman ke dalam ruanganku." Ucap pria itu, menghubungi sekertarisnya. "Baiklah, kita mulai saja untuk perencanaan bisnis kerja sama ini." Lanjut pria itu.

Sasuke mulai memperlihatkan data proposalnya pada pria itu.

 **Tok tok tok tok**

Seseorang mengetuk dan pria di hadapan Sasuke meminta orang itu untuk masuk saja, pintu terbuka, Sasuke sibuk memperhatikan data yang di ajukan perusahaan ini, dia akan membacanya dengan teliti agar tidak terjadi masalah dengan kesepakatan mereka, meskipun mereka orang kepercayaan ayahnya, Sasuke tetap akan mewaspadai apapun, sejak pertemuan pertamanya, Sasuke tidak pernah memikirkan jika mereka memiliki sikap yang baik.

Seorang wanita mulai menaruh perlahan dua cangkir kopi di atas meja, berhenti sejenak saat menaruh gelas kedua, dia tidak percaya jika akan bertemu kembali dengan pria yang sudah mengusirnya.

"Ah, Sakura, tolong tambahkan agendaku pada jam 7 malam, aku akan mengadakan rapat informal-" Ucap pria itu.

Sasuke berhenti membaca dan melihat wanita yang di sebutkan tadi namanya, dia pun terkejut, Sakura tidak menatap ke arahnya, dia sibuk untuk mendengar penjelasan direkturnya, wanita itu pamit setelah mendengar semua tugasnya, sepintas Sakura melirik ke arahnya, tapi dia pun sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu Sasuke, pelariannya selama ini membuatnya berusaha melupakan mereka, sedikit berat, sekarang dia harus bertemu lagi dengan pria itu.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Ucap pria itu, Sakura sudah keluar dan menutup perlahan pintu.

"Ah, tidak." Ucap Sasuke, kembali fokus pada kertas-kertas yang di pegangnya.

"Aku pikir kau mengingat wanita itu, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di sini, dia pun mencari pekerjaan, dia wanita yang sama saat kita mengadakan pertemuan di hotel Konoha, dulunya dia gadis pelayan di hotel, sekarang di jauh lebih dewasa dan cantik."

 **Braak...!**

Sasuke meletakkan berkas-berkas itu dengan kasar di atas meja, pria itu sedikit terkejut menatap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Maaf, aku permisi dulu." Ucap Sasuke, suasana hatinya memburuk, di tambah lagi ucapan pria yang sudah berumur itu membuat Sasuke muak.

"Oh, ba-baiklah, santai saja Sasuke." Ucap pria itu, dia terlihat bingung akan sikap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Pria berambut raven ini berjalan lebih cepat, mencari wanita yang sudah menyajikan minuman padanya, tidak menemukan wanita itu, Sasuke terus mencarinya hingga tidak sengaja menabraknya setelah keluar dari ruangan _office-boy._ Sakura terlihat mengambil jarak, dia pun tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bicara." Ucap Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku sibuk." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, di ruanganmu saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak sekarang." Tolak Sakura.

"Aku akan tetap memaksamu." Sasuke bersikeras.

"Aku pikir semuanya sudah jelas." Sakura menahan dirinya.

"Aku akan mendengarkannya, jadi tolong katakan saja semuanya." Nada suara Sasuke terdengar memohon.

Sakura menghela napas, mengajak Sasuke ke ruangannya, statusnya sekarang adalah seorang sekertaris, Sakura sengaja mengunci pintu ruangannya agar tidak ada orang yang tiba-tiba masuk dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar Sarada?" Tanya Sakura, mengingat sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu, sejujurnya Sakura sangat merindukan gadis kecil itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja dan sudah menjadi gadis yang lebih mandiri." Ucap Sasuke.

"Senang mendengarnya." Ucap wanita itu, sedikit membuat dirinya sibuk di mejanya, merapikan beberapa kertas-kertas laporan yang menumpuk di mejanya.

"Aku tahu, kau tetap akan marah meskipun aku meminta maaf-" Sasuke terlihat menghela napas. "-Aku tidak bermaksud buruk padamu, ucapan dan kelakuanku hanya untuk melindungi Sarada, aku pikir kau akan mengambilnya setelah tahu kebenaran tentang Sarada." Ucap Sasuke, masih setia berdiri tidak jauh dari meja Sakura.

"Aku hanya menyayanginya dan sungguh saat itu pun aku tidak tahu jika Sarada adalah anak kandungku. Kau pasti tidak akan percaya dengan ucapanku ini." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat meredup.

"Aku percaya." Ucapan pria ini membuat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menetap tidak yakin akan ucapan pria yang mengusirnya dulu. "Aku sudah bertemu dengan bibimu dan mendengar semuanya." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu tentang bibiku?" Ucap Sakura, tidak percaya akan hal ini.

"Sarada, dia sempat menceritakan saat kau mengatakan hanya memiliki seorang bibi, aku mendatangi kediamannya dan ternyata dia sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit jiwa, perilakunya sudah meresahkan tetangga di sekitarnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku rasa dia pantas mendapatkannya." Sakura merasa sedikit senang mendengar berita itu.

"Baik, cukup basa-basinya, aku butuh semua penjelasanmu, Tentang Sarada dan kenapa tes DNAku dengannya adalah positif." Sasuke berjalan lebih dekat ke arah meja Sakura, menatap lekat-lekat wanita itu, berusaha mempecayainya dan berharap tidak ada kebohongan lagi.

"Anggap saja semua adalah kesalahanku, aku pun tidak ingin membahas dan mengingatnya kembali, kau boleh mengambil Sarada, dia lebih membutuhkanmu." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah menetapkan hatinya, tidak akan berhubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha lagi, Sarada pun akan memiliki kehidupan yang terjamin jika bersama Sasuke.

"Ini bukan tentang kesalahan atau apapun, kau harus menceritakannya, apa yang sudah terjadi antara kita berdua?" Sasuke menuntut akan kebenarannya.

"Aku hanya menolongmu, saat itu, kau pun menolongku." Ucap Sakura, menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa aku memaksamu?" Sasuke berusaha mengingat yang sudah terjadi pada mereka, namun tidak ada satu pun ingatan antara mereka.

Sakura terdiam dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Maaf, aku sungguh tidak mengingatnya, tapi aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, aku mungkin tidak sengaja."

"Uhm, aku tahu, kau dalam pengaruh obat yang di berikan teman-temanmu saat itu, kau kesakitan dan aku pun bingung. Sebenarnya aku ingin berterima kasih padamu, kau sudah menolongku, tapi pikiranku pun meleset, pengaruh obat itu begitu kuat dan kau hilang kesadaran, aku meninggalkanmu di kamar hotel dan kembali bekerja." Jelas Sakura, ada perasaan malu saat menceritakan masa lalu itu.

Sasuke mengingat saat dia tersadar dan sudah berada di salah satu kamar hotel, tidak ingat memesan kamar dan ingatan terakhir dia menemukan noda darah pada seprei di kasurnya, mencium aroma parfum wanita di jasnya, menyimpulkan jika darah dan aroma itu milik Sakura. Hal ini yang bisa menjadi bukti jelas jika dia pun adalah ayah kandung Sarada, terbesit rasa bersalah, selama ini Sasuke tidak menyadari apapun.

"Tanpa sadar, aku hamil setelah mengelami gejala-gejalanya, tes kehamilanku positif, aku akhirnya berhenti bekerja saat mengandung 7 bulan, tidak ada yang ingin menerima ibu hamil bekerja, setiap harinya bibiku hanya marah tentang siapa ayah dari kandunganku, aku berusaha mencarimu, ingin mengatakan hal ini saat menemukanmu di sebuah perusahaan terkenal, aku sadar, kita memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh, sedangkan bibiku? Aku sudah bisa membaca pikirannya jika tahu kau adalah ayah dari anak yang tengah ku kandung, dia akan menuntutmu habis-habisan, dia hanya akan membuatku malu, malu padamu dan keluargamu, akhirnya aku memilih diam hingga Sarada lahir, bibiku berbohong dengan mengatakan Sarada tidak selamat di saat aku hilang kesadaran." Sakura menceritakan semuanya. Awalnya Sakura cukup ragu, Sasuke seperti tidak percaya padanya, tapi ucapan pria itu membuatnya mulai berani menceritakan apapun.

"Kembalilah ke Konoha, aku akan menanggung semua perbuatanku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, bahkan saat melihat Sarada tumbuh dan di rawat begitu baik olehmu aku sangat senang dan bersyukur, dia berada di tangan yang tepat, ayahnya sendiri." Ucap Sakura, berdiri, berjalan perlahan ke hadapan Sasuke, sebuah senyuman sengaja di perlihatkannya, seakan ingin memberitahukan Sasuke jika dia sudah tidak apa-apa dan merasa baik-baik saja selama Sarada ada bersamanya.

"Sarada membutuhkanmu." Sasuke terlihat memohon.

Sakura kembali terdiam, tidak ada yang bisa di ucapannya kali ini, dia pun ingin berada di sisi Sarada lebih tepatnya di sisi mereka.

"Maaf, aku harus kembali bekerja." Sakura terlihat menghela napas. "Semoga kita bertemu kembali di waktu yang lebih baik." Sakura melangkah menghampiri pintu keluar, membukanya dan seakan meminta Sasuke untuk segera pergi, entah ini keputusan dari Sakura atau ada hal yang membuatnya terasa begitu berat, Sasuke tidak memahami tentang wanita di hadapannya ini.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke mengikuti apa yang di inginkan Sakura, berjalan keluar, menatapnya sejenak meskipun wanita itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya, dia tidak berani untuk menatap Sasuke.

Pintu di tutupnya perlahan setelah Sasuke berjalan keluar, dia akhirnya bisa bernapas lega, sesungguhnya Sakura hanya berusaha menahan dirinya, 'kembali' bukanlah hal yang tepat, dia pun butuh waktu setelah apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

sebelumnya...mohon maaf lahir batin buat reader yang beragama islam. ^_^ meskipun amat sangat telat cuma mau katakan aja, maaf jika author suka punya banyak salah pada penulisan fic, hehehehhee

.

.

oh akhirnya, bisa update fic lagi... maafkan author yang gara-gara liburan, setelah liburan tapi malah keterusan liburan mengetik fic, hahahahahah... dan saat mau update, ya ampun... akun author tidak bisa kebuka, terpaksa verifikasi pass baru lagi =_="

 **kok tiba-tiba update langsung tamat?**

 **kok chapterny dikit?**

 **kok begini...? kok begitu...?**

Yups, sesuai awal yang author sebutkan di chapter 1 fic ini memang hanya sedikit aja, alias fic yang di buat tidak banyak chapter, bukan buru-buru buat di tamatin yaa, alurnya cuma dikit aja, beberapa fic juga akan author tamatkan. jika diteruskan alurnya hanya akan membuat jenuh author dan malas untuk di lanjutkan, sejujurnya author tidak terlalu pandai membuat sebuah alur yang berlarut-larut hingga puluhan chapter, XD cepat bosan dan pasti berputar-putar saja dan author yang akan bingung sendiri. Hahahahahaha...seharusnya author update **gadis kuil...** , tapi entah masih sulit menemukan alur humor, susah banget yaa buat humor!

uhm... sudah yaa, mungkin itu saja, author nggak janji buat sequel, tapi mungkin bisa buatin satu chapter extra lagi, tapi nanti...

.

.

 **Balas review :**

Sectif88 : update lagi yaa..., maaf dengan chapter yang ini.

Miko1415 : sorry kelamaan sampai nggak bisa akun XD, author udah update.

ALSKY : emang sasu ego, mau di animenya juga begitu, hahahah, sorry, nggak bisa cepat update.

R_ Akemi : udah update.

Jamurlumutan434 : namanya juga lupa, sampai akhir pun sasuke tetap lupa, tapi usaha sakura untuk jelaskan bisa di percayainya. amat sangat telat update.

CEKBIOAURORAN : nggak apa-apa, abang sasu kasar, tapi hatinya sebenarnya baik loh, dia tetap sayang saku XD

Jey Raven Blossom : update.

QueenKylie : slow update, heheheh

sitilafifah989 : sasuke egois sih.

risnusaki : alasannya... sepertinya author udah jelaskan secara tidak langsung, sasu cinta pertama saku, dan setelah akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali setelah waktu yang cukup lama, saku jadi tidak ingin melepaskan sasu, alasan sederhana memang, author juga kadang bingung beberapa cewek udah di sakiti ama pacarnya tapi masih mau aja sama pacarnya *contoh*, alasan sederhana juga bukan, hehehehe... sorry kalau nggk sesuai penjelasannya. nggk apa2 author terima semua pendapat reader, kadang emang ada reader merasa alur itu konyol banget, nggk puas apa konfliknya, tapi di situlah sebuah konflik bisa di bangun, hehehe.

dina haruno : sorry, author nggk bisa cepat update.

Rina227 : udah ketemu kok, tapi tetap kena PHP, *ketawa jahat*

Enigmalios Lotus : sabar... sabar...semua akan indah pada waktunya. eeeaa...~ kata-kata mainstrum.

ambarathefill : makasih.

wowwoh_geegee : jadi selama ini, sarada anak sasu! hahahaha, author ketawa sendiri pas ketik chapter ini... sasu..sasu... perlu di tabok tuh orang, XD

Laifa : makasih semangat yaa. akhirnya author bisa upate chapter ini.

Younghee Lee : sorry nggk bisa update cepat.

Guest : update.

cbx : ehehe, lanjut yooo.

Bluesky Lavender : sudah auhtor jawab lewat chapter ini yooo pertanyaannya.

AmmaAyden : makasih, auhtor hanya tampilkan sedikit kehidupan itachi yaa, maaf, fic ini cuma perpusat pada saku-sara-sasu, jadi suka kelupakaan si kakak yang satu itu.

JidatLebarnya PantatAyam : udah ketemu tapi terpisah lagi, hahahaha, babe fukagu author udah munculin sedikit, malas bawa2 si babe, bikin rusuh saja hahaha.

Amamiya Rizumu : haloo... seperti udah lama nggk dapat review lagi, hahahah, abisnya kelamaan update. akhirnya bisa update lagi... fic ini semogaa... semakin penasaran *ketawa jahat*

SasuSaKyung : terima kasih, author tidak suka dengan fic yang wordnya sedikit-sedikit, mungkin itu kesukaan masing-masing dari author lainnya, tapi author tidak, pengen di jelaskan sedetail-detailanya kalau perlu sampai terhanyut dalam tuh fic, yang 20K itu author nggak sadar ketik, hahaha, dan pas di baca ulang, waaah,,, ternyata cukup makan waktu lama, tapi setiap alurnya bikin pensaran dan pengennya di baca sampai kelar, hehehe, author yang alami sendiri. amin-amin, berharap terus dapat ide-ide keren untuk buat fic, sekali lagi makasih...

Nsm12ucharno : update

sarahachi : FIGHTING FIGHTING! udah update.

saskey saki : makasih udah mau baca fic ini, udah update.

penpalkyuun : hayoo nebak lagi, hahahah, masih ada eps, extra. XD

riskahasan94 : update, tentu saja ketemu, tapi akhirnya cukup jelek...

firafitriy : iya-iya, nih udah update..

suu : sorry-sorry, author udah jelaskan di atas yaaa... ini gara-gara asik liburan sampai lupa dengan fic sendiri, hahahahhaa, nggak ada masalah apa-apa, semua fic yang author buat akan tetap lanjut, nggak ada yang hiatus atau tiba-tiba di berhentikan begitu saja... nih sudah update yaa...

.

.

fiuuuuhh...~ ini author merasa kenapa reviewnya buanyak banget, ternyata ada sampai berkali-kali ngirim review heheh saking penasaraannya..., XD

.

.

okey, sudah semua... makasih buanyak yang udah review..., see yaaah,,,~ XD

fic lain nyusul...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan, tidak di ijinkan untuk mengcopy fic ini tanpa ijin dari author.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **~ Another cherryblossom ~**

 **.**

 **[ Sequel ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, gadis kecil berambut hitamnya tengah menatap buku mata pelajarannya, hanya menatap saja dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja belajarnya, sedikit merindukan Sasuke meskipun baru saja beberapa hari Sasuke pergi untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis, berhenti melakukan kegiatan belajarnya, berjalan keluar kamar, menuruni tangga menuju dapur, sekedar ingin mengambil air minum.

"Bibi Izumi?" Ucap Sarada, bertemu Izumi di dalam dapur.

"Kau belum tidur?" Ucap Izumi, dia terlihat sibuk membuat susu untuk anaknya.

"Uhm, aku sedikit haus dan lelah belajar." Ucap gadis kecil itu.

"Mau segelas jus?" Tawar Izumi.

"Bibi Izumi akan repot." Ucap Sarada, dia merasa jika Izumi sedang sibuk dan tidak ingin merepotkannya.

"Tidak, sejak kapan aku repot olehmu, kau pun sudah menjadi anak bagiku." Ucap Izumi, tersenyum lembut dan mengusap perlahan puncuk kepala Sarada. "Tapi kau harus membawa susu ini untuk adikmu dulu." Lanjut Izumi dan memberikan botol susu pada Sarada, gadis itu mengangguk, mengambil botol susu dari Izumi dan membawakannya ke kamar, di kamar Itachi sedang menunggu sebotol susu dari istrinya.

Sarada sudah berada di depan kamar Itachi, langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar Itachi seperti tengah berbicara dengan seseorang, gadis ini sedikit penasaran, Itachi tadi mengatakan sesuatu tentang Sakura, sedikit tidak sopan, Sarada menguping pembicaraan Itachi.

"Jadi apa keputusan akkhirnya?" Ucap Itachi, saat ini dia tengah berbicara dengan Sasuke.

Itachi bisa mendengar helaan napas berat, sepertinya Sasuke tidak bisa melakukan apapun. "Dia tidak ingin kembali." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku rasa dia sangat kecewa padamu dan kau pantas mendapatkannya." Ucap Itachi dan terkekeh.

"Berisik, sebaiknya kau memiliki saran yang bagus agar aku bisa membawanya kembali ke Konoha." Ucap Sasuke, sedikit kesal.

"Dengar, Kau pun tidak memiliki hak apa-apa untuk memaksanya kembali, Sakura bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan."

Sarada menyudahi apa yang ingin dia dengar, mengetuk beberapa kali seperti memberi tanda untuk Itachi jika dia akan masuk.

"Ah, aku akan menghubungimu lagi." Ucap Itachi dan menutup ponselnya. "Masuk saja." Lanjutnya.

Pintu terbuka dan Sarada masuk membawakan sebotol susu. "Bibi Izumi memintaku untuk membawakannya, dia ingin membuatkanku jus." Ucap Sarada.

"Baiklah, kembalilah ke dapur." Ucap Itachi, mengambil botol susu dari Sarada, gadis itu terdiam sejenak sebelum pergi, kembali melangkah turun dan menemui Izumi.

"Satu gelas jus jeruk untukmu." Ucap Izumi, menaruhnya di atas meja, malam hari yang cukup sunyi, para pembantu kadang sudah beristirahat, Izumi pun tidak terlalu ingin di tolong para pembantu.

Sarada naik ke atas kursi, menatap Izumi yang sepertinya tengah sibuk memakan cemilan kue di malam hari ini.

"Kapan ayah akan kembali?" Ucap Sarada, sesekali meminum jusnya.

"Kau merindukan Sasuke?"

Anggukan kecil dari Sarada.

"Dia akan segera kembali, perjalanan bisnis kadang akan berlangsung cepat." Ucap Izumi, mencoba sedikit menghibur Sarada.

"Ayah sekarang berada dimana?" Ucap Sarada, sekedar ingin tahu.

"Di kota Kiri, Mungkin dia berada di tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari perusahaan A." Ucap Izumi.

Sarada terdiam, di kepalanya hanya ada berbagai macam rencana, dia sudah mendengar percakapan Itachi dan sadar jika sepertinya Sasuke menemukan Sakura di kota Kiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sa-ra-da, hey, jangan mengabaikanku." Ucap Boruto, saat jam istirahat Sarada tidak juga mengajak Boruto berbicara, dia tengah sibuk mencari sebuah informasi di ruangan komputer, meskipun masih sekolah dasar, di sekolah Sarada sudah memiliki fasilitas seperti ruangan komputer dengan memiliki sistem yang hanya akan dapat mencari situs untuk anak sekolahan dan situs dengan konten dewasa akan terblokir secara otomatis, saat ini dia tengah mencari informasi untuk kota Kiri.

"Untuk apa kau mencari tiket ke kota Kiri?" Ucap Boruto, sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang sedang di lakukan sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Aku sudah menemukan Sakura-sensei, dia berada di kota Kiri, tapi sepertinya Sakura-sensei tidak ingin kembali ke Konoha." Ucap Sarada, tatapanya sempat terlihat sedih.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa Sakura-sensei berada di sana?"

"Aku sempat mendengar pembicaraan paman Itachi dan ayahku."

"Jadi, apa kau akan ke sana dan membawa kembali Sakura-sensei?"

"Tentu, aku akan melakukannya, aku rasa ayah begitu payah tidak bisa membawa kembali Sakura-sensei."

"Apa nenek Mikoto akan setuju? Paman Itachi? Bibi Izumi? Dan juga kakek Fugaku?"

"Mereka tidak akan tahu, aku akan pergi secara diam-diam dan jika hal ini terbongkar, aku akan menghajarmu." Ucap Sarada, dia sungguh mengancam Boruto untuk tidak mengadukan apa yang akan di lakukannya.

"Hahahaha, kau sungguh galak, aku tidak akan mengadukanmu, tapi kau harus mengajakku, kau tahu, seorang anak kecil di kota besar akan sangat berbahaya, aku bisa melindungimu." Ucap Boruto, sedikit besar kepala, merasa mampu melindungi Sarada.

"Kau hanya akan menghambatku, lagi pula kita seumuran, apa kau lupa hal itu." Ucap Sarada, dia tidak ingin melibatkan siapapun.

"Hehehe, kau benar, tapi kau harus tetap mengajakku!" Boruto bersikeras untuk ikut.

"Baik! Tapi apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan menanggungnya."

"Iya, serahkan saja padaku, tapi dari mana kau mendapat uang perjalanan, ini cukup mahal, apalagi jika menabung akan sangat lama."

"Aku sudah memiliki tabungan yang cukup."

"Haa..~ aku tidak pernah menabung." Ucap Boruto berwajah lemas.

"Di saat belum pergi kau sudah menjadi penghambat." Ucap Sarada, memandang kesal ke arah Boruto.

"Akan aku berusaha!" Ucap Boruto bersemangat.

 **.**

 **.**

Berikutnya, di kediaman Uzumaki.

"Ayah, kau harus memberikanku uang." Ucap Boruto.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan uang sebanyak itu!" Ucap Naruto, menentang keputusan Boruto untuk meminta uang dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

"Aku, uhm... aku ingin membeli ramen." Hanya itu yang terlintas di pikiran Boruto.

"Aku tidak akan memberikanmu." Ucap Naruto, merasa jika Boruto berbohong padanya, meminta uang lebih dari 1 juta, mau makan ramen sebanyak apa sampai harus meminta 1 juta lebih? Naruto harus memperhatikan baik-baik putranya ini, dia tidak ingin Boruto terjebak dalam suatu hal yang salah.

"Ayolah ayah, kau harus memberikanku uang, hanya sedikit saja." Boruto masih berusaha membujuk ayahnya.

"Itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit, katakan apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan uang itu, jika alasanmu baik aku akan memberikannya." Ucap Naruto, memandangi putranya itu.

"Ah, baiklah, tapi ayah janji tidak akan mengatakan apapun? Sarada bisa memukulku jika tahu aku sudah melanggar perjanjian kami." Ucap Boruto, Naruto menjadi penasaran setelah anaknya mengucapkan nama Sarada atas rencananya untuk meminta uang dalam jumlah yang banyak. "Aku akan ke kota Kiri bersama Sarada, di sana ada Sakura-sensei dan paman Sasuke, kami hanya ingin membawa kembali Sakura-sensei, jadi aku perlu uang untuk membeli tiket pesawat, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian ke sana." Ucap Boruto, menatap serius ayahnya.

Naruto menghela napas sejenak, bersyukur jika putranya itu sangat jujur padanya, namun rencana mereka itu terlalu berbahaya, membiarkan anak kecil pergi ke kota besar tanpa adanya pengawasan orang dewasa.

"Urusan Sasuke dan Sakura adalah masalah orang dewasa, kalian tidak perlu melakukannya, biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya sendiri." Ucap Naruto, berusaha menasehati anaknya.

"Mereka tidak bisa menyelesaikannya, Sarada sudah mengatakan jika paman Sasuke tidak bisa membawa kembali Sakura-sensei." Ucap Boruto, tegas.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, ini sudah bukan masalah kecil lagi, sampai-sampai Sarada ingin bertindak membawa kembali Sakura, memikirkan ucapan Boruto, merasa jika Sasuke pun seperti tidak pandai untuk membujuk seorang wanita, kembali menghela napas, Naruto memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Aku mohon padamu, ayah, aku akan menjaga Sarada." Ucap Boruto, masih berharap pada ayahnya.

"Biarkan saja mereka pergi." Ucap sebuah suara.

Naruto dan Boruto menoleh, mendapat Hinata berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Apa kau ingin membiarkan anakmu pergi ke kota besar sendirian?" Ucap Naruto.

"Mereka akan pergi bersama, lagi pula Boruto hanya ingin menjaga Sarada." Ucap Hinata dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ibu memang yang terbaik." Ucap Boruto dan memeluk pinggang Hinata, sebuah usapan lembut di puncuk kepala Boruto.

"Sebaiknya kau segera beristirahat." Ucap Hinata.

Boruto ke kamarnya dengan begitu ceria, ibunya membiarkan dia pergi dan Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Hinata menatap Naruto, memanggilnya untuk berbisik.

"Perintahkan salah seorang untuk mengawasi mereka." Bisik Hinata pada suaminya itu.

"Kau selalu saja memberikan dia kebebasan." Ucap Naruto, tidak habis pikir dengan keputusan istrinya.

"Kebebasan namun masih dalam pengawasan kita, tenanglah, Boruto anak yang pandai, lagi pula niatnya baik, dia ingin Sarada bertemu kembali dengan ibunya." Ucap Hinata.

"Sarada belum mengetahui jika Sakura adalah ibu kandungnya."

"Mungkin mereka perlu waktu untuk berbicara." Ucap Hinata dan tersenyum, dia pun ingin Sakura bersama Sarada, merasakan apa yang di rasa Sakura sebagai seorang ibu dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan anaknya. Hinata turut ingin yang terbaik untuk Sarada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabtu dan minggu adalah waktu untuk libur sekolah, Sarada sudah mempersiapkan segalanya sebelum berangkat, sabtu pagi, dia akan berangkat pagi-pagi dengan alasan akan berjalan-jalan bersama teman sekolahnya. Boruto menguap sesekali, dia tidak tahu jika mereka akan pergi sepagi ini.

"Jangan lupa kau harus menghindari orang asing di sana." Nasehat Hinata.

"Iya, bu." Ucap Boruto.

"Segeralah mencari Sakura atau Sasuke dan jangan berkeliaran tanpa pengawasan mereka." Nasehat Naruto.

"Iya."

Boruto pun sudah siap, Naruto akan mengantarnya ke bandara, menemukan Sarada di pinggir jalan, dia seperti tengah menunggu bus.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melapor apapun pada Sasuke." Ucap Naruto pada Sarada, gadis kecil ini cukup terkejut, Boruto sudah menceritakan segalanya, menatap kesal ke arah Boruto.

"A-aku hanya berkata jujur, hehehe." Ucap Boruto, sedikit takut dengan tatapan Sarada.

"Kalian harus hati-hati di sana." Ucap Naruto.

"Baik paman." Ucap Sarada.

Mobil Naruto menepih, membiarkan kedua anak kecil itu berjalan masuk ke dalam bandara, Boruto melambaikan tangan pada ayahnya, seakan mereka hanya pergi bertamasya di taman kota, Naruto cukup khawatir dengan tindakan nekat kedua anak kecil itu, setelah mereka masuk dan tidak terlihat lagi, seorang pria datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Tolong awasi saja mereka, maaf sedikit merepotkanmu, petapa genit." Ucap Naruto.

"Dasar, sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku petapa genit?" Ucap seorang pria paruh baya, rambutnya yang berwarna putih dan gayanya yang terlihat seperti seorang turis, dia adalah seorang novelis dan suka melakukan perjalanan, tempat favoritnya adalah bar dengan para wanita yang cantik-cantik. "Aku melakukan ini karena aku pun akan berjalan-jalan di kota Kiri." Lanjutnya.

"Aku sudah tahu rencanamu, jangan sampai asik masuk ke dalam bar dan melupakan anak-anak itu." Ucap Naruto, memicingkan mata ke arah Jiraiya.

Jiraiya, nama pria itu, Naruto sudah menganggapnya seperti ayah sendiri, Jiraiiya adalah teman ayah Naruto, mereka seperti keluarga, saat Naruto sendirian, Jiraiyalah yang selalu berada di sisinya.

"Iya-iya, aku tahu, aku hanya akan ke bar pada malam hari, di saat mereka tidak akan keluar." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Terima kasih, aku serahkan mereka padamu." Ucap Naruto, sedikit membungkuk di hadapan Jiraiya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, aku akan mengabarimu jika sudah tiba." Ucap Jiraiya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam bandara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kota Kiri.**

Pesawat yang di tumpangi Boruto dan Sarada sudah mendarat, mereka mulai berjalan keluar bandara, Sarada membuat sedikit catatan di kertas, dia harus melakukan semua rencananya dengan sempurna.

Tidak jauh dari kedua anak kecil itu, Jiraiya mulai mengawasi mereka, mereka masih berdiri dan terdiam di tempat yang sama, mengambil tas kopernya dan tidak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita cantik, Jiraiya sedikit terpaku dan tidak mengawasi para anak kecil itu yang sudah menaiki sebuah taksi.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Jiraiya, membantu wanita itu untuk berdiri.

"I-iya, tidak apa-apa, terima kasih." Ucap Wanita, sedikit malu melihat pria di hadapannya.

Setelah sibuk berbicara, kembali menatap tempat dimana anak-anak kecil itu berada, namun mereka sudah hilang, menepuk jidatnya, Jiraiya mengabaikan tugasnya, terburu-buru mencari ke sana dan kemari, sosok kedua anak itu tak terlihat, kembali menepuk jidatnya, lagi, Naruto akan marah besar padanya. Menaiki sebuah taksi menuju pusat kota, berpikir jika kedua anak itu akan ke sana.

Sementara itu, Boruto memandangi kota Kiri dari kaca jendela taksi.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Boruto.

"Ke kantor polisi, kita tidak akan bertemu ayahku." Ucap Sarada.

"Lalu untuk apa kita ke kantor polisi?"

"Aku yakin kita bisa menemukan alamat Sakura-sensei, polisi mengetahui alamat rumah setiap penduduk di kota." Ucap Sarada penuh percaya diri. Boruto terdiam, Sarada cukup pandai.

Tidak beberapa lama taksi itu berhenti di sebuah kantor polisi utama di kota Kiri.

"Jadi kalian ke sini untuk mencari wanita yang bernama Haruno Sakura." Ucap seorang polisi, memandangi kedua anak kecil yang tiba-tiba datang dan bertanya padanya.

"Apa paman bisa mencarikan alamatnya untuk kami?" Ucap Sarada, memperlihatkan wajah memohonnya.

Polisi itu masih memandangi mereka, sebuah tas ransel pada punggung mereka dan juga gadis kecil itu sempat mengatakan mereka dari Konoha, mengeser sedikit kursinya dan berbicara pada teman di sebelahnya.

"Hey, apa ini bukan lari dari rumah? Anak-anak kecil itu sebaiknya di apakan?" bisik polisi itu.

"Hubungi orang tua mereka dan sebaiknya di kembali ke tempat asal mereka." Ucap polisi lainnya.

Sarada mendengarnya, melirik ke arah Boruto dan memintanya untuk berlari keluar. Polisi itu kembali pada posisinya dan tidak melihat kedua anak kecil itu lagi.

"Mereka kemana?" Ucap polisi itu, bingung.

Di luar gedung kantor polisi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Boruto, tidak mengerti dengan perintah Sarada tiba-tiba untuk lari.

"Mereka hanya akan menghubungi ayahku dan kita bisa di kembalikan ke Konoha." Ucap Sarada, merasa jika rencananya tidak berjalan lancar dan tidak sesuai harapannya.

"Jadi sekarang apa? Bahkan paman polisi itu tidak ingin membantu kita." Ucap Boruto, memandangi sekelilingnya, begitu banyak orang dan suasananya terasa asing baginya.

Sarada terdiam sejenak, tidak ada rencana lagi, dia harus meminta bantuan pada siapa? Dia pun tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, dia hanya akan kena marah jika Sasuke mengetahuinya.

"Apa kita bertanya pada sekolah di sini? Mungkin saja Sakura-sensei bekerja di sekolah, seperti saat dia di Konoha." Ucap Baruto.

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk di coba." Ucap Sarada.

Mereka mulai berjalan, sesekali melirik tempat dimana mereka berada, ada banyak toko dan memandangi arah jalanan sebelum menyeberang. Tiba di sebuah pemukiman, mereka mencoba bertanya pada orang-orang yang di temuinya di jalan, mendatangi satu persatu taman kanak-kanak dan mulai bertanya pada guru-guru yang ada di sana, namun mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan Tk dimana Sakura akan mengajar. Berhenti pada sebuah taman.

"Ini sama sekali tidak berjalan lancar, apa Sakura-sensei tidak menjadi guru lagi? Atau dia melakukan pekerjaan lain?" Ucap Boruto, merasa lelah, mereka hanya berjalan seharian dan tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.

"Biarkan aku berpikir dulu." Ucap Sarada, dia pun kehabisan ide dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa.

"Hey, kalian anak kecil, apa yang kalian lakukan di taman sendirian." Ucap beberapa orang.

Boruto melihat ke arah mereka, seperti orang yang terlihat jahat, mereka memandangi Boruto dan memandangi Sarada.

"Apa kalian dengar?" Mereka sedikit menggertak.

Boruto menatap ke arah Sarada. "Lari!" Teriak Boruto, menarik tangan Sarada dan bergegas kabur.

"Sial! Kalian jangan lari! Hey!" Teriak mereka.

"Boruto, tas kita!" Ucap Sarada, melirik ke belakang, melihat para pria itu mengambil tas mereka.

"Ahk! Kita tidak bisa mengambilnya, orang-orang itu terlihat seperti orang jahat." Ucap Boruto.

Mereka terus berlari hingga benar-benar jauh dari para preman itu, tas mereka tertinggal dan membuat para preman itu mendapat sedikit keberuntungan di dalam salah satu tas itu ada beberapa lembar uang, membawa dua tas ransel itu dan pergi.

Berhenti di saat mereka sudah tidak kuat berlari, di tempat yang cukup ramai, Boruto mendengar semua nasehat orang tuanya, mereka harus berada di tempat keramaian.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Tas kita sudah tidak ada." Ucap Sarada.

"Kita hubungi paman Sasuke dan segera kembali ke Konoha." Ucap Boruto, jalan satu-satunya.

"Apa? Kita tidak boleh bertemu ayahku, kau sudah berjanji, kau akan menanggung segala apapun yang terjadi, apa kau lupa? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu ikut." Ucap Sarada, merasa kesal akan sikap Boruto.

"Lalu kau bisa apa tanpa tas ranselmu? Sebentar lagi akan malam dan kita tidak sudah tidak punya uang." Ucap Boruto, pasrah akan nasibnya.

"Aku akan terus mencari Sakura-sensei." Ucap Sarada, kembali berjalan, namun lengannya di tarik Boruto.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi sendirian!" Ucap Boruto.

"Sejak awal aku tidak ingin kau ikut." Ucap Sarada, menarik paksa lengannya dari Boruto, kembali berjalan, Boruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Haa..~ Kemana anak-anak itu?" Ucap Jiraiya, dia masih mencari Sarada dan Boruto, sampai membuatnya pusing, dia pun tidak menemukan mereka di tengah kota, masih berjalan-jalan dan sesekali melihat-lihat anak kecil yang lewat.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah tas yang di bawa beberapa pria, itu adalah tas dengan model yang sama yang di gunakan Sarada dan Boruto, Jiraiya masih mengingat, berpikir jika kedua anak itu dalam bahaya, mengejar para pria itu, tanpa aba-aba lagi menendang mereka dari belakang.

"Sialan! Siapa yang berani-berani menendang kami!" Geram mereka.

"Aku yang melakukannya, dari mana kalian mendapat kedua tas ransel itu." Ucap Jiraiya dan menatap marah ke arah mereka, para pria itu menelan ludah mereka yang terasa berat di tenggorokan, aura dari pria yang menendang mereka seakan ingin menelan mereka hidup-hidup.

"Kami akan kembalikan tas ransel ini, tolong lepaskan kami." Ucap mereka dan bersujud di hadapan Jiraiya, mereka takut untuk melawan.

"Katakan di mana kalian menemukannya!" Ucap Jiraiya.

"Di-disana, tapi kedua anak itu berlari begitu saja, kami tidak sempat menangkap eh maksudnya tidak sempat menyapa mereka." Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang sudah gemetaran.

"Awas saja jika kalian berbohong, aku bisa mematahkan leher kalian." Ancam Jiraiya.

Meminta maaf, mengembalikan kedua ransel itu dan bergegas kabur dari pria berbadan besar itu, Jiraiya membuka tas ransel itu dan menemukan uang di dalamnya.

"Ini akan semakin kacau, sebaiknya aku lapor polisi saja." Ucap Jiraiya, anak-anak itu tidak akan bisa kemana-mana jika uang dan semua barang-barang mereka ada di dalam tas ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari mulai tenggelam, suasana malam hari di kota Kiri, Sarada berhenti berjalan, dia sudah tidak kuat, mau jalan kemana pun mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa, berharap jika Sakura melewati mereka atau tidak sengaja bertemu.

"Apa kita akan tidur di tengah jalan?" Ucap Boruto.

"Mungkin kita bisa menginap di rumah seseorang." Ucap Sarada, melihat di sekelilingnya masih berusaha mencari.

"Di rumah seseorang? Siapa? Kata ibuku jangan bersama orang asing." Ucap Boruto.

"Kita hanya perlu mencari orang baik dan ramah." Ucap Sarada.

"Tetap saja mereka orang asing."

"Kita akan tidur di jalanan!" Ucap Sarada sedikit kesal. _Eh?_ Sarada merasa seseorang menatapnya, mencoba mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Ucap seorang anak kecil, umur mereka sama.

Sarada cukup terkejut, anak laki-laki yang tidak sengaja di tatapnya tadi berjalan ke arah mereka, sebuah senyum ramah di wajahnya yang putih pucat.

"Siapa kau? Kami tidak mengenalmu." Ucap Boruto, mengambil langkah berdiri di hadapan Sarada, seakan ingin melindunginya dari anak laki-laki yang menghampiri mereka.

"Aku tinggal di sekitar sini, dan kalian sepertinya bukan orang di area sini." Ucap anak laki-laki itu.

"Kami dari Konoha, rencananya kami hanya ingin bertemu sensei kami, tapi ada sedikit masalah, kami di ganggu oleh beberapa pria dewasa dan tas kami di ambil oleh mereka." jelas Sarada.

"Shhtt...! Jangan kau katakan itu pada orang asing." Ucap Boruto pada Sarada.

"Hahahaha, tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat, perkenalkan namaku Mitsuki." Ucap anak laki-laki, mencoba berjabat tangan dengan mereka namun tangannya di tepis Boruto.

"Tetap saja kau orang asing, kami tidak akan berbicara denganmu." Ucap Boruto.

"Apa kami bisa menginap malam ini di rumahmu? Kami tidak tahu harus tidur mana." Ucap Sarada.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sarada, kita tidak akan menginap di rumahnya." Ucap Boruto, merasa jika ada yang tidak beres dari anak laki-laki di hadapan mereka, dia tiba-tiba menyapa mereka dan juga bersikap ramah, Boruto tidak bisa mempercayai apapun.

"Kau ingin tidur di jalan atau di sebuah kasur?" Ucap Sarada, menatap Boruto, sejujurnya dia sudah sangat lelah untuk kembali bertengkar dengan Boruto yang sangat keras kepala.

"Tapi-"

"-Aku tidak akan berbuat jahat pada kalian, aku pun tidak keberatan jika kalian ingin menginap di rumahku." Ucap Mitsuki dan tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sarada, dia akan mengikuti Mitsuki, Boruto masih terdiam, memandangi Sarada yang mulai berjalan mengikuti Mitsuki. Mendecak kesal, dia harus melindungi Sarada dan mau tidak mau harus mengikuti mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin Sakura-sensei ke Konoha." Ucap Sarada, mereka bercerita sepanjang perjalanan.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu, ayahku orang yang cukup mengenal beberapa orang di kota ini." Ucap Mitsuki.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik pada kami?" Ucap Boruto, masih tidak akan mempercayai anak laki-laki berambut _softblue_ ini.

"Aku suka menolong orang." Ucap Mitsuki.

"Tidak seharusnya anak kecil sepertimu keluar pada malam hari." Ucap Boruto.

"Kau pun anak kecil dan berkeliaran malam hari." Ucap Mitsuki.

"A-apa? Awas kau yaaa." Ucap Boruto, kesal.

"Boruto, kau harus mempercayainya, dia sudah menolong kita." Ucap Sarada, menghentikan aksi Boruto yang ingin memukul Mitsuki.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, rumah berlantai tiga dengan halaman yang cukup luas namun sedikit tidak terawat, beberapa lampu di taman padam dan membuat suasana rumah bercat abu-abu terkesan seperti rumah tanpa penghuni, hanya ada cahaya terang dari setiap jendelanya.

"Apa ini rumahmu? Cukup menyeramkan." Ucap Boruto dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ayahku sangat sibuk, dia kadang lupa mengganti lampu yang padam dan juga dia jarang bersih-bersih." Jelas Mitsuki, membuka pintu pagarnya dan berdecit cukup nyaring, bagian engselnya sudah berkarat dan membuat pagar besi itu sedikit berisik.

Sarada dan Boruto masih memperhatikan rumah itu, suasana di sekitarnya pun cukup sunyi, Mitsuki bergegas membuka pintu rumahnya, di dalam cukup hangat dari pada di luar dengan udara yang mulai dingin.

"Silahkan masuk." Ucap Mitsuki.

Di dalamnya sangat luas, Sarada tidak terkejut akan hal ini, di kediaman Uchiha pun sangat besar dan luas, Boruto masih menatap sekeliling, ruangan yang luas namun hanya memiliki sedikit probotan.

"Mitsuki? Kau sudah pulang?" Ucap sebuah suara.

Boruto dan Sarada terpaku sejenak, terlihat seperti seorang wanita, namun setelah berjalan lebih dekat ke arah mereka, dia adalah seorang pria yang memiliki rambut hitam yang cukup panjang, sepinggang dan di ikat rapi, wajahnya terlihat sama seperti Mitsuki, putih pucat dan sorot mata yang sama.

"Ada tamu rupanya, halo anak-anak, kalian dari mana?" Ucap Orochimaru, nama pria itu.

"Tanpa sengaja aku bertemu mereka di jalanan, mereka sedang mencari seorang wanita dan juga tas mereka di ambil oleh para preman." Jelas Mitsuki.

"Oh, begitu rupanya, kalau begitu anggap saja rumah sendiri, besoknya aku akan membantu kalian." Ucap ramah pria itu.

Sarada berucap terima kasih dan Boruto hanya menatap tidak senang pada pria pucat di hadapannya itu.

"Ah, maaf, aku harus bergegas, Mitsuki tolong layani mereka dengan baik." Ucap Orochimaru, tersenyum pada kedua anak itu, namun Boruto sama sekali tidak menyukai senyum yang terkesan seperti sedang menyeringai.

"Baik, ayah." Ucap Mitsuki.

Pintu tertutup setelah Orochimaru pergi, kedua anak kecil itu berjalan mengikuti Mitsuki ke ruang tengah, sebuah sofa untuk bersantai.

"Kenapa ayahmu keluar pada saat malam hari? Ayahku saja akan pulang saat malam hari." Ucap Boruto, dia terlalu sibuk untuk ikut campur hal-hal yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Ayahku seorang ilmuan, dia akan selalu berada di ruangan laboratorium, siang maupun malam, tidak ada waktu yang tetap." Jelas Mitsuki. "Apa kalian tidak lapar?" Tanyanya.

"Aku cukup lapar." Ucap Sarada.

"Aku tidak lapar!" Ucap Boruto.

"Jangan berbohong, kita belum makan apa-apa sejak siang." Ucap Sarada.

"Bisa saja dia akan memberikan racun pada kita." Ucap Boruto.

"Kau masih tidak percaya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tenanglah, aku pun akan makan dengan kalian, mana mungkin aku menaruh racun jika aku memakan makanan yang sama dengan kalian." Ucap Mitsuki dan terkekeh.

"Maafkan Boruto, dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Ucap Sarada.

"Aku memang bermaksud seperti itu!"

"Diamlah! Jangan membuat masalah di rumah orang, kau seperti anak kecil saja."

"Kita memang anak kecil."

"Kau sungguh membuatku kesal!"

"Su-sudahlah, kalian yang berkelahi." Ucap Mitsuki, menatap bingung ke arah mereka, sejak tadi mereka terus berucap kesal, Mitsuki hanya ingin menawarkan kebaikan dan Boruto terus memojokkannya, beranggapan jika dia pun orang jahat, menghela napas sejenak.

Mitsuki meminta mereka mengikutinya ke dapur, Sarada berusaha menarik Boruto yang terus memeluk pinggiran sofa, dia tidak ingin makan, namun Sarada tidak ingin Boruto sakit dan akan membuatnya merasa bersalah pada Naruto dan Hinata.

Tiba di meja makan, tenaga Sarada sudah terkuras, beberapa makanan sudah terhidang di meja makan. Sebagai pembuktian, Mitsuki mengambil makanan dan menaruhnya di piring makannya, Sarada melakukan hal yang sama, Boruto masih terdiam, tatapannya terus mengarah pada Mitsuki, anak laki-laki itu malah merasa terus di awasi, dia dengan santai mulai memakan makanannya, hingga beberapa suapan, Sarada tidak ambil pusing akan sikap Boruto, dia pun makan begitu saja.

"Makanlah, ayahku tidak mungkin menyiapkan makanan beracun jika aku pun akan memakannya." Ucap Mitsuki. Orochimaru sudah menghidangkan makanan sebelum dia keluar. "Sejujurnya, ini hanya makanan pesanan dari sebuah restoran, hehehe, aku hanya tinggal bersama ayahku dan dia tidak bisa masak." Tambah Mitsuki.

"Ibumu?" Ucap Sarada.

"Sejak kecil aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, kata ayahku, dia pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh dan sulit untuk di temui." Ucap Mitsuki.

Tatapan wajah Boruto berubah, dia menjadi sedikit kasihan pada ucapan Mitsuki, sekarang anak laki-laki itu tidak memiliki seorang ibu, Boruto sudah salah paham terhadap Mitsuki.

"Maaf sudah berkata kasar padamu." Ucap Boruto, sedikit malu.

Sarada menjadi sedikit legah akan berubahan sikap Boruto, mereka menghabiskan makan malam bersama, ada beberapa kamar kosong, mereka mendapat masing-masing kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pukul 04 : 30**

Boruto terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, menatap sekeliling ruangan, dia lupa jika tengah berada di kota Kiri, di rumah Mitsuki, kembali menutup matanya, namun rasa kantuknya menghilang begitu saja, beranjak dari kasur, sekedar ingin ke kamar mandi, berjalan keluar kamar, Boruto bisa mendengar sebuah suara dari arah lantai bawah, kamar mereka berada di lantai 2, kamar Mitsuki tidak jauh dari kamar yang di tempati Boruto, anak laki-laki itu merasa penasaran dengan suara yang di dengarnya, berjalan perlahan dan terduduk di tangga, Boruto bisa melihat ayah Mitsuki yang seperti baru saja pulang, dia tengah berbicara lewat ponsel.

"Tenanglah, mereka berada di rumahku, anak-anak itu sepertinya tersesat dan untung saja Mitsuki menemukan mereka. Baiklah, bawa saja mereka, aku tidak keberatan. Hahahah, apa maksudmu, aku tidak melakukan penelitian terhadap anak kecil..."

Boruto cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan ayah Mitsuki, terdengar seperti sebuah rencana, dia berbicara dengan seseorang yang akan membawa mereka pergi, Boruto berpikir jika mereka akan di bawa pergi oleh orang jahat dan ayah Mitsuki ikut terlibat dalam hal ini, cukup membuatnya panik, dia harus segera memberitahukan Sarada, sejak awal Boruto sudah tidak percaya dengan Mitsuki dan ayahnya, mereka terlihat sangat aneh.

Berjalan mengendap-ngendap ke arah kamar Sarada, membuka pintu anak gadis itu perlahan dan membangunkannya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sarada, dia sangat mengantuk dan Boruto terus mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

"Kita harus kabur dari sini." Bisik Boruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tadi tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan ayah Mitsuki, dia tengah berbicara dengan seseorang lewat ponselnya, katanya mereka akan membawa kita pergi dari sini, aku sudah yakin jika mereka orang jahat." Ucap Boruto.

"Apa kau benar-benar mendengar hal itu."

"Tentu saja! aku mengintip dari tangga, ayah Mitsuki sepertinya baru saja pulang, cepatlah, kita harus cepat pergi." Ucap Boruto, menarik Sarada untuk segera bangun.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kita harus cepat pergi." Ucap Boruto.

Di satu sisi Sarada ingin mempercayai Mitsuki, di satu sisi dia ingin mempercayai Boruto, sahabat lama atau orang yang baru kenalnya, Sarada jadi bimbang sendiri, tapi Boruto terus menarik lengannya untuk bergegas, dia pun bisa melihat wajah panik Boruto.

Keduanya berjalan mengendap-ngendap turun dari lantai dua, melihat sekeliling dan lantai pertama terlihat sunyi, terus berjalan hingga menggapai pintu, kunci pintu masih bertengger pada lubang kuncinya, Boruto memutar kunci dan bergegas keluar bersama Sarada, menutup perlahan pintu itu dan kabur secepat mungkin.

Orochimaru yang melupakan kunci pintu berjalan kembali ke arah pintu, dia menatap kunci yang bergoyang-goyang, seperti pintu itu tengah di buka, Pria itu membukanya pintu, melihat sekitar rumahnya dan tidak ada apa-apa di luar sana, kemballi menutup menutup pintu dan menguncinya, tak lupa mengambil kunci itu.

Sementara itu, Boruto dan Sarada yang terkejut mendengar suara pintu terbuka, segera bersembunyi di sisi rumah, setelah pintu tertutup kembali, keduanya berjalan dengan cepat, menggeser pagar itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak berisik, berhasil, mereka berhasil keluar, Boruto terus menggenggam tangan Sarada dan berlari meninggal rumah besar itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Langit yang gelap berubah menjadi terang, matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya. Sarada dan Boruto sejak pagi buta duduk di halte, mereka lelah berlari sejauh mungkin dari rumah Mitsuki, Sarada tidak bisa menutup matanya lagi, Boruto tertidur sejak mereka duduk di sana.

Suasana menjadi ramai dengan beberapa orang yang mulai menunggu bus di pagi hari, Sarada melihat di sekelilingnya, kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, orang-orang yang sibuk berjalan dengan cepat menuju gedung perkantoran, tanpa sengaja Sarada melihat seseorang dengan rambut _softpink_ nya berjalan terburu-buru.

"Sakura-sensei!" Ucap Sarada, membuat Boruto terbangun.

"Ada apa Sarada?" Ucap Boruto, mengucek-ngucek matanya dan sesekali menguap.

"Aku melihat Sakura-sensei, cepatlah! Kita akan kehilangan dia." Ucap Sarada, bergegas berdiri dan berlari ke arah dimana wanita yang di lihatnya tadi.

"Tu-tunggu aku!" Boruto mengikuti Sarada.

Mereka terus berlari, wanita itu cukup jauh dan begitu banyak orang di sepanjang trotoar.

"Sakura-sensei!" Teriak Sarada, berharap wanita itu mendengar, namun suaranya terlalu kecil di keramaian dan sulit untuk di dengar orang dari kejauhan.

Terus berjalan hingga melihat wanita itu masuk ke dalam salah satu gedung yang cukup tinggi.

"Tunggu, dia berjalan ke arah sana." Ucap Boruto, menunjuk ke arah lain.

"Tidak, dia masuk ke dala gedung itu." Ucap Sarada, dia begitu yakin jika Sakura masuk ke dalam gedung yang menjulang tinggi itu.

"Aku melihatnya ke sana." Ucap Boruto.

Sarada akhirnya mendengar ucapan Boruto, mereka berbelok dan melihat seorang wanita berambut _softpink_ memasuki sebuah kafe.

"Lihatlah, aku benar." Ucap Boruto.

Sarada terlihat begitu senang, mereka bergegas masuk ke dalam kafe itu, melihat ke sana dan kemari, menemukan wanita berambut _softpink_ sepinggang tengah duduk membelakangi mereka. Sarada berjalan ke arah wanita itu, jantungnya sedikit berdebar, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Sakura-sensei." Sapa Sarada, memegang pundak wanita itu.

"Iya?"

Sarada cukup terkejut, Boruto pun terlihat begitu, wanita di hadapan mereka bukan Sakura, hanya warna rambutnya saja yang mirip, namun itu warna rambut yang di cat, bagian depan rambut wanita itu masih terdapat warna hitam.

"Ah, ma-maaf, aku salah orang, permisi." Ucap Sarada dan pamit sopan pada wanita itu.

Wanita itu sedikit kebingungan, namun melihat tingkah anak gadis itu, dia hanya tersenyum ramah, berpikir jika dia terlihat mirip dengan orang yang di panggil anak gadis itu.

Keduanya berjalan keluar kafe dengan wajah lesu, orang yang di pikir mereka adalah Sakura namun hanya warna rambutnya saja yang mirip.

"Apa di kota Kiri banyak yang berwarna rambut _softpink_? Seperti warna rambut Sakura-sensei?" Ucap Boruto.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Sarada, pikirannya tengah kosong, kecewa, sedih, dan dia cukup kelelahan, mereka harus pulang hari ini, namun tas berisikan uang pulang sudah tidak ada pada mereka, berjalan gontai dan menduduki sebuah kursi panjang.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu.

Di kediaman Orochimaru.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka kabur!" Ucap Jiraiya, pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah menghubungi Orochimaru untuk mencoba membantunya mencari dua orang anak kecil yang berasal dari Konoha, tanpa sengaja Mitsuki bertemu dengan mereka dan Orochimaru merasa tidak perlu mencari mereka lagi, namun pagi harinya, kamar mereka sama-sama kosong, Mitsuki tidak menyadari jika mereka kabur.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa kabur." Ucap Orochimaru, dia pulang saat tepat jam 4 pagi namun tidak ada yang keluar dari rumahnya.

"Biar aku cari mereka lagi, mungkin tidak akan jauh." Ucap Mitsuki dan bergegas pergi.

"Mereka berdua cukup lincah juga, Naruto pasti akan sangat marah padaku." Ucap Jiraiya, merebah diri di sofa, dia bahkan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bersantai di bar demi mencari anak-anak itu.

"Naruto? Uhm... anak dari Minato?" Ucap Orochimaru.

"Iya, dia sudah menjadi seperti anak bagiku dan anaknya sudah ku anggap sebagai cucuku, aku sudah tidak cocok untuk mengurus cucu lagi." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Hahahah, berhentilah berkeliling tempat dan tinggallah dengan nyaman di panti jompo." Sindir Orochimaru.

"Dengar, meskipun wajahku terlihat tua begini, kita masih seumuran! Dasar wajah plastik! Kapan kau akan berhenti membuat wajahmu terlihat muda terus." Sindir balik Jiraiya.

"Itu adalah hobiku, wajah yang terlihat awet muda." Ucap Orochimaru, membanggakan wajahnya.

"Hobi katamu, hobi itu seperti apa yang ku lakukan, menulis novel."

"Ah, terserah kau saja, aku ingin istirahat sejenak, pakai saja kamar yang mana kau suka." Ucap Orochimaru, segera menghentikan pembicaraan yang tidak akan selesai ini.

"Ya-ya."

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali pada Sarada dan Boruto.

Masih di tempat yang sama, Sarada menata gedung tinggi yang tidak jauh dari mereka, Sarada melihat wanita berambut _softpink_ lainnya memasuki gedung itu, sedikit penasaran, dia pun ingin memastikannya, berdiri dari kursi itu dan berjalan ke arah gedung.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Boruto.

"Mencoba mencari Sakura-sensei di sana." Ucap Sarada, menunjuk sebuah gedung.

"Apa kau yakin jika Sakura-sensei berada di sana? Mungkin kita akan bertemu wanita yang hanya memiliki warna rambut yang sama." Ucap Boruto, lemas, tenaganya sudah terkuras sejak tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya." Ucap Sarada.

"Ah, baiklah, jika dia bukan Sakura-sensei, kita harus segera mencari paman Sasuke, aku tahu dia akan marah, tapi aku yakin paman Sasuke tetap menyayangimu." Ucap Boruto, beranjak dari kursi.

Mereka mulai berjalan ke arah gedung itu, di depan pintu seorang satpam menjaga dan tidak mengijinkan siapapun yang tidak memiliki ID card untuk masuk.

"Maaf anak-anak, kalian tidak bisa masuk." Ucap satpam itu.

"Aku mohon, biarkan kami masuk." Ucap Sarada.

"Kami hanya sebentar saja." Ucap Boruto.

"Ini sudah peraturan, kalian pulanglah ke rumah dan jangan berkeliaran di gedung kantor."

"Biarkan mereka masuk, aku bersama mereka." Ucap seorang wanita.

Sarada dan Boruto menoleh ke belakang, mereka kembali bertemu dengan wanita berambut _softpink_ yang di kafe, dia adalah salah satu pegawai di kantor ini. Satpam itu hanya mengikuti perintah, membiarkan kedua anak kecil itu masuk.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kalian lakukan, tapi jangan berisik, jangan membuat kegaduhan dan cepatlah lakukan apa yang kalian ingin lakukan, setelah itu pulanglah." Ucap wanita itu.

"Terima kasih, bibi." Ucap Sarada, dia cukup tertolong hari ini.

Wanita itu melambaikan tangan dan berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya, Boruto dan Sarada mulai berpencar dan mencoba mencari Sakura. Mereka harus hati-hati dan tidak boleh terlihat mencolok di dalam gedung kantor itu, jika tidak mereka bisa di usir keluar.

Mereka terus mencari di tempat yang berbeda hingga tatapan mereka sama-sama membulat seketika melihat seseorang di hadapan mereka masing-masing.

"Boruto?" Ucap Sakura, dia tidak percaya jika melihat Boruto di dalam kantornya.

Sementara itu, Sarada berbalik dan bergegas berlari.

"Sarada! Tunggu!" Teriak Sasuke, dia tidak habis pikir dengan siapa yang di temuinya di kantor perusahaan yang tengah di datanginya.

"Kau mengenalnya, Sasuke?" Ucap pria pemilik perusahaan ini.

"Ah, dia anakku, maaf, aku harus mengejarnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Wah, aku tidak percaya jika anak kecil itu bisa berada di dalam kantorku, bagaimana dia bisa masuk?" Ucap pria itu, sedikit bingung, tapi dia memanggil beberapa petugas keamanan untuk membantu Sasuke mengejar anaknya.

"Sarada!" Teriak Sasuke sepanjang lorong kantor. Beberapa pegawai melihat pria yang sejak awal datang terlihat berkarisma, sekarang dia sikapnya itu menghilang begitu saja. Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan Sarada yang berada di kota Kiri.

" _Gawat! Bagaimana bisa ayah berada di gedung ini?"_ Batin Sarada, di pikirannya dia hanya ingin cepat keluar dari gedung kantor ini, dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Kembali pada Boruto, dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura, wanita itu pun hampir tidak percaya dengan ide Sarada, namun melihat Boruto berada di hadapannya, dia mempercayai setiap ucapan anak laki-laki itu, setelah sekain lama dan melihatnya kembali, Sakura merasa Boruto sudah tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab dan melindungi Sarada.

"Sarada!"

Sakura mendengar suara teriakan itu tidak jauh darinya. Menoleh ke samping, melihat seorang anak perempuan berlari dengan wajah yang cukup panik, terus berlari, seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi senang, langkahnya tidak terhenti hingga memeluk erat Sakura.

"Sakura-sensei!." Ucap Sarada.

Sasuke berhenti berlari, melihat anak gadisnya sudah memeluk erat Sakura, dia pun kelelahan mengejar Sarada.

"Kau harus menjelaskan ini semua, Sarada." Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat marah.

Tidak ada ucapan apa-apa dari Sarada, dia masih terus memeluk Sakura dan mengatur napasnya dengan baik.

"Sarada!" Teriak Sasuke, dia semakin marah.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika dia datang ke kota ini!" Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya tidak berhenti menatap kesal anak kecil itu.

Pria pemilik gedung ini baru saja sampai pada Sasuke beserta para petugas keamanan, setelah melihat situasi terkendali, pria itu membubarkan para petugas kembali untuk berjaga.

"Sarada, kemari! Cepat!" Perintah Sasuke.

Sarada menjadi takut, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Paman Sasuke jangan membuat Sarada takut." Protes Boruto.

"Apa ayahmu tahu kau berada di sini?" Ucap Sasuke, dia semakin pusing di buat, Boruto pun ada.

"Ayah tahu, dia mengijinkanku untuk pergi." Ucap Boruto.

"Dasar dobe! Apa dia tidak sadar dengan membiarkan anaknya pergi ke kota besar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak bisa berbicara lebih sopan di hadapan anak-anak?" Tegur Sakura. "Cobalah untuk lebih tenang, mereka mungkin punya maksud tertentu sampai ke sini." Lanjut Sakura, mengusap perlahan punggung Sarada, tubuh gadis kecil itu bergetar setiap Sasuke mengangkat suaranya yang terkesan sangat marah.

"Gunakan saja ruangan rapat untuk berbicara, di sana sedang kosong." Tawar pria pemilik perusahaan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa menit berlalu, semuanya terdiam sejenak di dalam ruangan rapat, Sasuke berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan emosinya. Dia sangat marah, namun marah bukanlah hal yang tepat.

"Jadi katakan apa yang sudah terjadi?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap serius ke arah Sarada, gadis itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya dan memeluk lengan Sakura.

"A-apa ayah akan marah jika aku mengatakannya?" Ucap Sarada, takut-takut.

Sakura sempat terkejut saat mendengar Sarada hanya memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'ayah' dengan nada biasa, dulu Sarada akan memanggil Sasuke sebagai 'paman'.

"Kami ke kota Kiri untuk mengajak Sakura-sensei kembali!" Tegas Boruto, dia mulai angkat bicara, sejak mereka bertemu Sasuke, Boruto sadar jika saat ini Sarada sangat ketakutan, dia bahkan tidak menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas, entah apa yang ingin dia katakan lagi pada Sarada.

"Paman Sasuke jangan memarahi Sarada, aku pun ingin membantunya karena dia berusaha untuk berbuat baik." Tambah Boruto.

"Sarada, Kemarilah." Ucap Sasuke, memerintah anak perempuan itu untuk mendatanginya.

Sarada sempat tersentak dan malah mengeratkan tangannya yang tetap memeluk lengan Sakura.

"Sarada, kita harus berbicara, tenanglah, aku tidak akan marah." Ucap Sasuke, membuat suaranya seakan-akan sudah tenang.

Sarada mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sakura, hanya ada sebuah anggukan kecil dari Sakura, melirik ke arah Sasuke, pria itu terlihat tenang, Sarada sudah sangat hapal dengan wajah tenang Sasuke, intinya dia menahan diri untuk tidak marah, hal itu yang di tangkap Sarada. Melepaskan rangkulannya dari lengan Sakura, turun dari kursi secara perlahan dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke, sebenarnya dia masih sangat takut, tapi Sasuke sangat jarang untuk marah padanya. Berhenti dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke yang tengah duduk.

"Ceritakan semuanya." Pinta Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak sengaja mendengar paman Itachi berbicara lewat ponsel, aku pikir itu adalah ayah, paman Itachi sempat mengucapkan nama Sakura-sensei, aku bertanya pada bibi Izumi dimana ayah berada dan akhirnya aku nekat untuk datang ke sini, Boruto memaksaku untuk mengajaknya." Jelas Sarada.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu!" Protes Boruto.

"Kau tahu, ini kota besar dan cukup berbahaya jika hanya kalian berdua pergi, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku jika sampai terjadi hal buruk pada kalian." Ucap Sasuke. mengusap perlahan puncuk kepala Sarada.

"Maaf...hikss." Sarada sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, memeluk Sasuke dan menangis. Sasuke membalas pelukan anak gadisnya itu, dia pun sangat khawatir saat melihat Sarada tadi.

"Aku juga minta maaf, tidak seharusnya aku pergi tanpa pamit pada kalian, Boruto, Sarada, sensei akan baik-baik saja di sini, kalian tidak perlu mengajak sensei kembali ke Konoha." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak sensei! Aku ingin Sakura-sensei kembali ke Konoha, kembali bersama kami, neh.. ayah, katakan pada Sakura-sensei, ajak dia kembali ke Konoha, katakan jika ayah masih menyukai Sakura-sensei." Ucap Sarada, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke, menatap penuh harap untuk mengabulkan ucapannya.

Sakura merasa sedikit terharu akan tindakan dan ucapan anak gadisnya itu, dia bahkan sudah berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari mereka, membuat pembatas agar Sarada tetap bersama Sasuke, Sakura tidak keberatan mereka selalu bersama, anak dan ayah, hal itu sudah membuat Sakura bahagia.

"Sarada, ini adalah masalah orang dewasa, kau tidak perlu ikut campur." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin Sakura-sensei menjadi ibuku, apa tidak boleh seperti itu? Kenapa? Apa ayah mulai membenci Sakura-sensei?" Ucap Sarada, air mata masih mengalir di pipinya.

Sakura terlihat menghela napas, dia tidak sadar jika sikap egoisnya malah menyakiti perasaan Sarada, Sakura merasa bersalah, sikapnya tidak menyelesaikan apa-apa dan malah menambah masalah.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura, membuat pria itu menatapnya begitu juga Sarada. "Aku minta maaf atas ucapanku padamu, aku hanya ingin Sarada bisa bahagia bersamamu tanpa adanya kekurangan dan juga-"

"-Tetap saja meskipun dia bersamaku, Sarada masih kekurangan kasih sayang seorang ibu." Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura, membuat wanita ini tersentak kaget, untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke memberi tanda ingin membawanya kembali.

"Aku-"

"-Kau bisa menjadi penyebab masalah dari tindakan anak-anak ini, apa kau masih bersikap egois seperti itu? Sampai kapan kau menyadari sikapmu itu." Lagi-lagi Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, Sakura sungguh keras kepala dan membuatnya sangat kesal. "Katakan apa yang sesungguhnya kau inginkan, aku yakin kau pun berbohong terhadap dirimu sendiri." Lanjut Sasuke, memicingkan mata ke arah Sakura.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Ucap Boruto, menatap kedua orang dewasa itu.

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruang rapat itu, Sakura memilih diam, Sarada mengusap wajahnya, dia sudah cukup untuk menangis, merasa jika akan terjadi sesuatu yang baik setelah ucapannya, mungkin saja, Sarada masih sangat berharap.

"Sarada, ayo kita pergi, kau juga Boruto." Ucap Sasuke, mengajak kedua anak itu keluar dari ruangan rapat, Sasuke tidak akan membujuk Sakura lagi, bahkan saat Sarada datang pun dia masih berpegang teguh dengan keputusannya.

"Ayah, apa aku bisa bersama Sakura-sensei?" Pinta Sarada.

"Aku juga ikut." Ucap Boruto.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, menatap ke arah Sakura dan menatap kedua anak itu "Baiklah, besok kalian harus ikut bersamaku pulang ke Konoha." Ucap Sasuke, membiarkan anak-anak itu untuk tinggal sementara dengan Sakura.

Sasuke berjalan keluar ruangan, Sarada dan Boruto berlarian ke arah Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Kami sangat merindukanmu Sakura-sensei." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Aku juga sangat merindukan kalian." Membalas ucapan kedua anak itu, tapi tatapannya terus mengarah ke pintu di mana Sasuke sudah keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apartemen Sakura.

Boruto dan Sarada sudah membersihkan diri, Sakura sempat membelikan mereka baju di toko saat melewatinya ketika mereka berjalan pulang, Hari sudah malam, keduanya tengah menyantap makan malam bersama Sakura, begitu banyak cerita dari Boruto, dia bahkan keceplosan mengucapkan jika mereka di ganggu oleh para preman dan sempat menginap di rumah seorang ilmuwan gila, itu hanya ucapan Boruto.

"Besok, maukah Sakura-sensei ikut bersama kami?" Ucap Sarada, dia berhenti menyantap makanannya dan menatap serius ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak semudah yang kau ucapkan Sarada." Ucap Sakura, menghela napas sejenak. "Pikiran orang dewasa itu sangat rumit, kau belum bisa memahaminya." Lanjut Sakura.

"Apa Sakura-sensei tidak menyukai ayahku lagi? Aku pikir hubungan kalian baik-baik saja saat itu." Ucap Sakura.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu Sakura, aku masih sangat menyukai ayahmu, bahkan di saat pertemuan pertama kami." Ucap Sakura, wajah sempat tersipu malu.

"Kalian menikah saja dan semuanya akan beres." Ucap Boruto, dia tidak ingin mendengar ucapan yang rumit lagi, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Ide bagus." Ucap Sarada.

"Eh? Me-menikah, kalian tidak usah memikirkan hal semacam itu, ini adalah keputusan sensei sendiri." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa tidak ada jalan lain agar Sakura-sensei mau kembali?" Ucap Sarada, wajahnya menunduk, dia seperti sudah kehabisan cara untuk membujuk Sakura. "Terima kasih atas makanannya." Lanjutnya dan bergegas ke kamar yang sudah sediakan Sakura untuk tidur.

"Aku rasa Sakura-sensei sangat jahat pada Sarada." Ucap Boruto, dia pun meninggalkan meja makan dan mengikuti Sarada.

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_ Batik Sakura. Dia semakin dia buat bingung oleh sikap kedua anak itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 11 malam.

Sakura tengah sibuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas kantornya, kepikiran akan ucapan Sarada membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

 **Tok tok tok**

Terkejut mendapati pintunya di ketuk kamarnya di ketuk, ini sudah sangat malam, berjalan perlahan dan membuka pintu, mendapati Sarada yang tengah berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Sarada? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku ingin bersama Sakura-sensei." Ucap Sarada, wajahnya terlihat muram.

"Masuklah." Sakura mengajaknya masuk dan menutup pintu. "Kau ingin tidur di sini?" Ucap Sakura, sebuah anggukan cepat dari Sarada, wanita itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis kecilnya, menghentikan kegiatan kerjanya, menuntun Sarada untuk berbaring di atas kasurnya, Sakura pun ikut berbaring di sampingnya, sebuah usapan lembut di puncuk kepala Sarada.

"Kenapa kau terbangun?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku mimpi buruk." Ucap Sarada, wajahnya semakin muram.

"Mimpi?"

"Sakura-sensei membenciku." Ucap gadis polos itu.

Sebuah pelukan hangat di berikan Sakura padanya, wanita ini tidak ingin Sarada mendapat mimpi seperti itu lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu, bahkan aku tidak akan bisa membencimu." Ucap Sakura.

Sarada membalas pelukan wanita itu, dia sangat ingin menjadikan Sakura ibunya.

"Sakura-sensei, aku mohon, kembalilah bersama ayah." Ucap Sarada, masih belum menyerah.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Sarada, sebuah hembusan napas perlahan, Sakura merasa dia perlu menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Dengarkan aku Sarada, begini, uhm... bagaimana jika sensei dan ayahmu adalah orang tua kandungmu?" Ucap Sakura, sedikit takut-takut, tapi berharap jika Sarada tidak menganggap serius ucapannya.

"Aku akan sangat senang." Ucap Sarada.

"Jika kami adalah orang tua kandungmu dan karena ada suatu masalah kecil kami harus berpisah dan ayahmu yang merawatmu selama ini, apa kau akan tetap menyayangiku meskipun aku tidak pernah bersamamu dan baru saja kami bertemu kembali di saat kau sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis." Sakura masih mencoba menjelaskannya.

Sarada terdiam, dia sedang mencoba mencerna setiap ucapan Sakura, anak jenius seperti dia akan cepat memahami, namun dia memiliki pemikiran lain.

"Jika benar kalian adalah orang tua kandungku, aku akan sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan kalian, selama kalian masih menyayangiku sebagai anak kalian, aku tidak masalah, anggap saja Sakura-sensei sedang sibuk untuk bekerja dan mungkin hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk bersamaku, kita masih akan tetap bertemu, sejak dulu aku sudah terbiasa dengan kesibukan ayah, aku harus memahami semuanya, apapun itu, ayah bekerja keras untukku, nenek Mikoto sering mengatakan jika ayah rela melakukan apapun untukku, aku harus selalu menghargainya." Ucap Sarada.

Sakura cukup tersentuh dengan pendapat anak gadis di usia yang terbilang masih sangat muda, namun pemikirannya lebih luas, dia selalu membuat Sakura tercengang akan ucapannya sejak dia masih mengajari gadis kecil ini.

"Aku sungguh menyayangimu." Ucap Sakura, memeluk hangat Sarada.

Gadis kecil itu merasa sangat senang mendangar ucapan senseinya.

"Untuk masalah kembali ke Konoha, akan aku pertimbangkan, selama itu bisakah kau menjaga ayahmu untuk sementara waktu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Benarkah! Aku pasti akan menjaga ayah, lagi pula dia tidak akan tertarik dengan wanita mana pun selain Sakura-sensei." Ucap Sarada dan terkekeh.

Suasana kembali damai, Sakura sudah memutuskannya, dia akan sedikit mengubah pemikirannya, dia pun tidak ingin menyakiti Sarada terus-menerus, mungkin suatu saat ini gadis kecil ini akan melakukan hal nekat lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bandara internasional Kiri.**

Sakura di beri ijin untuk mengantar Sasuke ke bandara, Boruto dan Sarada sedikit menjauh, merasa sengaja memberi waktu untuk Sakura dan Sasuke berbicara.

Sementara itu, Jiraiya yang juga akan pulang sudah pasrah akan mendapat amukan dari Naruto.

"Akan aku coba mencari mereka lagi." Ucap Orochimaru, mengantar teman lamanya itu di bandara.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi kakek Jiraiya." Ucap Mitsuki.

"Panggil aku paman, aku masih mudah." Protes Jiraiya.

"Sudah-sudah, tolong sampaikan salam ku pada Naruto dan keluarganya, kapan-kapan ajaklah mereka liburan ke kota Kiri." Ucap Orochimaru.

"Ya-ya akan aku sampaikan." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Bukankah itu Sarada dan Boruto?" Ucap Mitsuki, melihat dua anak kecil yang berdiri beberapa meter di depan mereka.

"Mana? Mana?" Ucap Jiraiya, melihat ke sana dan kemari, menemukan dua bocah itu dan juga melihat Sasuke tengah berbicara dengan seorang wanita. "Syukurlah, mereka bersama Sasuke, dasar dua bocah itu, bikin repot saja." Tambah Jiraiya.

"Bisakah kita menyapa mereka?" Ucap Mitsuki pada Orochimaru, sebuah anggukan pelan dan membuat Mitsuki mendatangi Sarada dan Boruto. "Sarada! Boruto!"

Keduanya berbalik dan melihat Mitsuki, bukannya mendapat sambutan baik, kedua anak kecil itu berlari menjauh dari Mitsuki, bergegas mendapat perlindungan dari Sakura dan Sasuke,

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke, bingung dengan tingkah kedua anak kecil itu.

"Kenapa kalian lari?" Ucap Mitsuki, menghampiri mereka.

"Dia anak dari orang jahat dan berbahaya." Ucap Boruto, bersembunyi di balik Sakura.

"Kami tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi." Ucap Sarada, memeluk erat pinggang Sasuke.

"Apa?" Hanya ada tanda tanya besar di kepala Mitsuki, dia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan mereka. "Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berucap seperti itu padaku?" Ucap Mitsuki.

"Ayahmu orang jahat, kau juga pasti sudah membuat rencana untuk membawa kami ke rumahmu." Ucap Boruto.

"Kalian, coba jelaskan baik-baik." Ucap Sakura, dia pun bingung dengan tingkah mereka.

"Ah, salam kenal paman dan bibi, namaku Mitsuki." Ucap sopan Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki?" Ucap Sasuke, dia merasa tidak asing dengan anak kecil di hadapannya ini.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Ucap Orochimaru, menghampiri mereka setelah melihat reaksi kedua bocah yang akan di temui Mitsuki berlari menjauhinya.

"Tuan Orochimaru? Apa kabar?" Sapa Sasuke, dia cukup mengenal pria itu.

"Lama tak jumpa Sasuke." Ucap Orochimaru.

"Ayah mengenalnya?" Ucap Sarada.

"Kalian ini sungguh membuatku repot." Jiraiya pun ikut menghampiri mereka.

"Kakek Jiraiya!" Ucap Boruto.

"Tuan Jiraiya?" Sasuke pun terkejut bertemu dengan orang yang tidak di sangkahnya.

Hanya Sakura orang yang tidak mengenal mereka. Setelah meluruskan segala sesuatu, Sarada dan Boruto meminta maaf pada Orochimaru dan Mitsuki, Sasuke pun merasa tertolong dengan ucapan Jiraiya jika dia membantu Naruto untuk menjaga kedua anak kecil itu selama di kota Kiri, sangat kebetulan mereka bertemu dengan Mitsuki dan Orochimaru, mereka pun bukan orang asing bagi Sasuke. menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman, pesawat Jiraiya berangkat lebih dulu, Orochimaru dan Mitsuki pamit untuk pulang, sementara Boruto dan Sarada berjalan masuk lebih dulu.

"Terima kasih untuk menjaga mereka." Ucap Sasuke sebelum pamit.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika mereka bersamaku." Ucap Sakura, dia cukup senang bertemu dengan murid-muridnya lagi.

"Aku harap kau akan kembali." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya terdiam, dia sudah menyepakati sesuatu dengan Sarada, sedikit ingin memberi kejutan, dia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan akan mengundurkan diri.

"Cepatlah masuk, mereka menunggumu." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

Sebuah kecupan singkat di jidat Sakura, tidak ada ucapan apapun dari Sasuke lagi, dia bergegas pergi. Wajah Sakura sudah sangat merona, pria itu melakukannya di depan umum dan dia bisa melihat kedua anak kecil itu tersenyum lebar setelah melihat perlakuan manis dari Sasuke. Lambaian tangan dari mereka dan Sakura membalas melambaikan tangan perlahan ke arah mereka, sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah wanita itu.

" _Kita akan bertemu kembali."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Omake ]**

Gadis kecil itu membuka matanya perlahan, dia bisa merasakan seseorang mengecup keningnya dan berbisik 'selamat pagi' padanya.

"Ibu."

"Kau akan terlambat jika masih di kasur." Ucap ibunya.

Terlihat sedikit malas, dia harus bergegas bangun dan bersiap ke sekolah, ibunya sudah berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan anak dan suaminya.

Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya, pakaian seragam sudah rapi melekat pada tubuh gadis kecil itu, memasukkan buku pelajaran ke dalam tas, membawa tasnya ke ruang tamu dan kembali berjalan ke arah dapur, di sana di bisa melihat ayahnya sudah sibuk menggoda ibunya.

"Ehem."

Orang tuanya bergegas menjauh setelah terkejut mendapati anak mereka melihat kelakuan mereka di pagi hari.

"Ayah jangan mengganggu ibu, dia harus mengurusku dulu." Ucap Sarada. Gadis kecil itu menahan tawa, dia sangat suka mengganggu ayahnya.

"Maafkan ayah, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu ibumu." Ucap Sasuke, tersenyum menatap anak semata wayangnya, sedikit jahil mengecup pipi istrinya dan melangkah ke arah anaknya untuk mengecup keningnya.

"Ayah harus cepat bersiap, aku tidak ingin terlambat." Ucap Sarada.

"Iya-iya." Sasuke melangkah pergi ke arah kamarnya untuk bersiap.

Sakura hanya menatap malu dengan tingkah suaminya. Sudah hampir 6 bulan lebih mereka menikah, pada akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan A di kota Kiri, dia jauh lebih menyayangi Sasuke dan Sarada, wanita ini tidak ingin kehilangan mereka lagi. Memandangi jari manis yang melingkar sebuah cincin di sana, ini adalah keputusan terbaiknya, dia mendapatkan kembali anaknya dan juga cinta pertamanya, takdir yang cukup rumit dan berakhir dengan sesuai yang di harapkan Sakura.

"Ibu?" Sarada menatap ibunya yang hanya melamun.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ada apa? ibu terlihat melamun." Ucap Sarada.

"Ibu hanya merasa senang kalian ada bersamaku." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga sangat senang bisa bersama ibu." Ucap Sarada.

"Baiklah, ibu akan membuatkanmu sarapan." Ucap Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **T**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

halo-halo..., author sasuke fans akhirnya bisa kembali untuk menyelesaikan fic ini... sepertinya hanya ada beberapa reader yang sadar yaa, sebenarnya itu belum selesai loh, =_= tapi yaaa... catatan author di bawahnya berasa nggak penting jadi nggak di baca, HAHAHAHAHAHA, ya udah deh, ini hanya sedikit sequel, emang rencana mau buatnya HAPPY END, bukan BAD END or GANTUNG END XD

berharap tidak ada yang ngeganjal lagi, ini sudah kelar, udah selesai, nggak ada sequel-sequel lagi.

untuk fic yang lain author masih belum punya banyak waktu seperti dulu-dulu, rajin buat fic, masih sibuk dan nggak sempat ngetik fic bahkan idenya sempat hilang di kepala dan menunggu ide itu kembali di kepala, hahahahaha...,

okeylah, segitu aja..

terima kasih banyak buat para reader..., senang bisa baca review-reviewnya. *tersipu malu*

next author akan berusaha menyelesaikan fic yang lain...

sekali lagi harap bersabar... =w=

.

see you another story...

.

SASUKE FANS


End file.
